


Hermione Granger and the Year of the Veela

by InsomniacAndBi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Andromeda is motherly, Andromeda is protective, Confident Hermione Granger, F/F, Hermione speaks French, Lesbian Fleur Delacour, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Not Canon Compliant, Orphan Hermione Granger, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Triwizard Tournament, Veela, Veela Mates, veela culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacAndBi/pseuds/InsomniacAndBi
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament comes to Hogwarts and Hermione would much rather give up reading forever then gush over the attractive foreign students but, of course, fate always had ways of fucking with her.ORFleur comes to Hogwarts to compete and didn't expect to find her mate while she was there
Relationships: Fleur Delacour & Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Katie Bell/Alicia Spinnet, Luna Lovegood/Padma Patil
Comments: 261
Kudos: 1995





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise because, if I did, Fleur and Hermione would have ended up together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise  
> Italics are spoken in French

The orphanage (aptly named the 'Ministry of Magic's Home for Children with No Families) had been home for as long as Hermione could remember. She had been ushered inside the night before her seventh birthday after her parents had died in a car crash on their way home from the Dentistry Practice that they worked out. Since then, Hermione was torn from her normal, Muggle life and into the world of the Wizarding community. Looking back on it now, she didn't really mind - she would sometimes laugh to herself at the thought of having a professor from Hogwarts appear at her house on her eleventh to explain things that come second nature to her now.

The Orphanage was home, the place where she spent her Summer holidays and played Quidditch - even if she was terrified of flying. The Orphans all banded together. They took trips to Diagon Alley as a group, they shared their food during the trips and helped each other with their homework. They were a big family and, at Hogwarts, the Family was split into the four groups according to Houses and helped each other out there as well. It was a running promise that if your House won the House cup during the school year then you got shower privileges during the Summer break.

It was a good arrangement, Hermione mused as she gave her room the once over, checking to see if she had forgotten anything important. Hermione Granger wasn't the youngest in the orphanage but she was the youngest of the Family that attended Hogwarts. She still had two more years to wait until Annabel Mason would join the students at Hogwarts as a first year. Hermione nodded to herself, satisfied, and closed her trunk. Her beloved cat, Crookshanks, was already sitting in his carrier. His squashed face was staring at her angrily and he was antsy, obviously couldn't wait until they got to Hogwarts so he could be let out.

"Knock, knock?" 

"You know, Eliza," Hermione sighed as she grabbed Crookshanks and clutched her trunk in her hands," Usually, you wait until somebody gives permission to enter their room."

Eliza Jones was probably Hermione's best friend at the orphanage. She was a year above at school and the only other Ravenclaw - most of the orphans (like Alicia Spinnet) were placed in Gryffindor with a few scattered in Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Eliza and Hermione were the only Ravenclaws - although Hermione was a hatstall of six minutes between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor - so banded together at every opportunity. The pair looked similar physically as well and many of their friends often remarked that they could have been sisters. Both had the same shade of brown hair - while Eliza's was wavy, Hermione's was damn near unnameable - and the same brown eyes - although Eliza always insisted that Hermione had amber flecks in her's. 

"Whatever," Eliza breezed into the room, her own trunks in her hand and her owl - Jamie - perched on her shoulder," You'll never guess who sent a letter, fucking shits."

She practically threw the parchment to her friend, who caught it after a second of fumbling, eyes scanning the piece of paper.

"Your cousins, again? Why even bother if they have nothing nice to say." Hermione groaned as the pair walked down the stairs of the orphanage to where everybody was waiting - with the exception of Alicia and Alex, a seventh year Hufflepuff student that was always late for everything.

"My uncle made them, I suppose," Eliza shrugged as they joined the group already waiting by the doors to leave for Kings Cross," Although, I don't get why he bothers. I made it clear that if he wasn't going to take care of me then he shouldn't contact me at all."

Eliza had a strained relationship with the rest of her family and Hermione's heart went out to her best friend and older sister, in every way but blood. While Hermione couldn't go back to her aunts and uncles because they were Muggles, Eliza had the opposite problem. Her mother had had an older brother by the name of Nicholas Jones, Eliza's uncle, who had moved out of the country to marry a Veela in France. He had had the option to adopt Eliza after the potions accident that had killed her parents, but he had decided not to. Hermione could never understand while he still insisted on having his daughter's - Eliza's cousins - write to her.

They were horrid but it provided good entertainment for Hermione and Eliza to talk about. They had never met the girls - save for the one time when Eliza had been nine and they attended her parents' funerals - so both had wild theories that they amused themselves in telling about the girls that they would never see. 

They whispered these theories to each other to pass the time as they made the half an hour long trek from the orphanage to Kings Cross station to get back on the Express to get to Hogwarts.

"I'll find a compartment and you get Pads?" Eliza offered after they shoved their trunks into the luggage carriage and their pets in the pet carriage.

"Yeah," Hermione shrugged," Alright but you're buying from the trolley this year. The Matron told me to save my allowance after I blew it on the first trip last year." Eliza nodded once before ambling away to find an unoccupied carriage. "Eliza!" Hermione called after her," Try to find Luna as well!"

Hermione sighed as she walked in the opposite direction. Luna Lovegood was a bit of an enigma but a very good friend in the year below. She was often difficult to find but if anybody could, it would be Eliza. 

Padma Patil - who held the title of Hermione's only friend in her year group - was easier to find. It was a bit off a tradition at this point. Padma would follow her sister (Parvati) and her best friend Lavender into their compartment, crack open one of the textbooks and wait until Hermione came to collect her. The Indian girl loved her sister but couldn't stand Lavender Brown and it was always a relief when Hermione would duck her head into the compartment and ask to 'borrow' Padma - even though she had no intent to bring the girl back - and the pair would return to the compartment that Eliza was waiting for them in.

Fourth Year was no different.

"Hi, Parvati, Lavender," Hermione said politely even though she couldn't stand either girl," Would you mind if I borrow Pads for a bit? Need to talk to her about class and stuff."

"Sure, take her."

Padma let out a sigh of relief as she slammed her book closed and followed her friend out of the compartment.

As soon as they were out of sight of the Gryffindors, Padma's face grew into a smile, punching Hermione lightly in the arm. "You prat," They were both laughing," You lingered outside for five minutes! I saw you!"

Hermione shrugged as they checked each compartment for Eliza - who seemed to have chosen one at the back of the train. "Maybe I just like to see you suffer."

The pair of them howled with laughter as they stumbled into their compartment. Luna was already sitting with Eliza, regaling the fifth year student with stories from her Summer break, something about Nargles and Crumple Horned Snorkack. 

"Hi Luna," Hermione said as she sat down opposite the girl and next to Eliza," Good holiday?"

"Oh yes," Luna said in the same dreamy voice that she always used," Daddy and me took another trip to Sweden. Hello Padma, how was your break?"

Padma slipped into the seat next to Luna with a small blush. "Horrible," She groaned loudly," Parvati had Lavender round our place every over day! If I have to hear about how attractive Viktor Krum was at the World Cup I think that I might die!"

Hermione let out a small bark of laughter before settling down on the seat with her head in Eliza's lap.

"You went to the World Cup?!" Eliza all but demanded. She was Quidditch mad, playing Keeper on the school team. She went to as many games as she could afford - Hermione often helped her by piling their allowances together to buy tickets even though she, herself, had no interest in the game - but neither girl could afford even one ticket so they had settled on retreating to Eliza's bedroom the day of the match to listen to the commentary on the Wizarding Wireless Network.

"Of course," Padma flicked her hair over her shoulder before grinning," That reminds me, it got you all merch. Remind me to give it to you once we get back to the Common Room."

* * *

During the Summer holidays, time seemed to move slowly with the days dragging on, always the same routine. Get up, get ready, eat breakfast and help out. Sometimes they would go to Diagon Alley or the little town a few minutes of the building but even those trips seemed boring. In contrast, days at Hogwarts were fun and hurried along quickly. Hermione's birthday had breezed past but even that had been a day to remember. Gifts were given in abundance and the Family - all of them that attended Hogwarts anyways - had sat at the Ravenclaw table with her regardless of their house, celebrating that Hermione was finally fifteen. Padma had gifted her a new book about Ancient Runes that she had seen the girl eyeing last year, Luna had gotten Hermione a new stationary set and Eliza had given Hermione her old athletics jacket - a snug fit in Ravenclaw colours and the name 'Jones' on the back with the number '65' under it - because she knew that the girl would wear it to bed on cold nights back at the orphanage.

It seemed that this was to be a year to remember or that was what Eliza had remarked when Dumbledore had announced that Hogwarts had been chosen as the host for the Triwizard Tournament. Eliza and Hermione had been happy at first before they had paled and looked at each other in sync. Beauxbatons would be attending, all of the seventh years which meant Eliza's cousins as well. Padma and Luna had been a welcome distraction after that, sensing their worry and sought to change it. They hadn't asked why, knew not to, but had been entirely supportive of the girls' needs not to be so agitated.

Time went on and Eliza had forgotten all about her cousins imminent arrival at her school. Classes were normal - with Charms being split between Professor Flitwick and the new Professor Lily Evans-Potter. Madam Hooch had retired and been replaced with Professor James Potter - who had several years experience as a Chaser for the Falmouth Falcons. They had - yet again - another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who came in the form of celebrated Auror Sirius Black.

"This is so stupid," Padma muttered, arms crossed over her chest as her foot tapped impatiently on the ground. It was a freezing cold Friday afternoon and they were all being forced to wait outside to welcome the other schools to Hogwarts. Ravenclaw was by far the most civilised house waiting, or maybe that was just Hermione's perception of it because she was a bit biased. The Gryffindors were pushing each other around, trying to get a better view of the still empty courtyard. The Slytherins were shoving each other as well, jeering and laughing loudly. The Hufflepuffs weren't as bad but were still talking loudly at each other, practically screaming even though they were only centimetres apart from each other.

Eliza had gone unusually silent, clutching a picture in her hand. Hermione had recognised it immediately. Her best friend had received it on the eve of her thirteenth birthday. A picture of her uncle Nicholas, his Veela wife and their three perfectly blonde, triplet daughters. His perfect family that didn't have a place in Eliza's life. It was cruel and Hermione was mad at him for sending it to Eliza. 

"It'll be okay," Hermione whispered softly, placing her hand in Eliza's and giving her a comforting squeeze," If they come near us then we'll tell them to fuck right off."

Eliza snorted. "As if you would say that to their faces."

"I might not," Hermione shrugged," But Pads will."

Padma, in answer, puffed out her chest while she wrapped her arm around Luna's shoulders, who was pulling her best tough face in an attempt to show what she would do if Eliza's stupid Veela cousins tried something with her. It was cute but Luna couldn't even hurt a fly if she tried.

"It's a dragon!" Somebody screamed and the group of four glanced up at the sky.

"Fucking idiot," Eliza scoffed, sounding more and more like herself with every passing second. The fifth year girl had a bit of a swearing problem. "It's obvious that those are Abraxans!" 

The Ravenclaws in the crowd murmured their agreement although nobody in the other houses took any notice, clammering over each other in an attempt to shout out their own ideas of what the animals could be. Typical, nobody listened to the Ravenclaws unless it was for homework answers.

"Oooh," Hermione winced at the less than soft landing that the powder blue carriage had as it all but crashed into the courtyard," That's got to hurt."

"Maybe it's knocked out my cousins," Eliza said darkly," Serve them right for being such prats."

"Do you think that they speak English properly?" Padma joined in lightly, it wouldn't do if Eliza was in a foul mood during dinner. The girl was all too quick to draw her wand on a bad day. "Or should we host little study sessions? Show them some Ravenclaw hospitality?"

Hermione and Luna snickered as a grin formed on Eliza's face. "Now that's an idea."

They all knew what 'Ravenclaw hospitality' stood for. Namely, talking at rapid speed so barely anybody could understand and if anybody asked questions, stare at them like they were stupid.

"Just think Eliza," Hermione nudge her friend and smirked," We'll know exactly what they're saying."

Hermione and Eliza's French skills were purely out of vindictiveness. Eliza's cousins often wrote letters in French to irk the girl they wrote to. Never one to be one upped, Eliza had taken it upon herself to learn the language with Hermione joining in for the fun of it. They couldn't speak the language at all but understood mostly everything that could be said. 

The doors to the carriage were flung open and the joking mood was gone in an instant.

"Shit," Padma muttered as she watched the headteacher and students stroll out," How do they all fit?"

"Funny, isn't it?" Luna asked wistfully," Almost all of them are blonde. Do you think they are related?"

"Veela genetics," Hermione and Eliza said in sync. Usually they would have laughed after that but their eyes were sifting through the students at a snail's pace. They were trying to check if Eliza's cousins had indeed turned up at Hogwarts. They didn't get a chance to finish their search though because the delegation entered the castle with Professor Evans-Potter just as the mast of the Durmstrang ship appeared in the Black Lake.

They didn't get the chance to check again until the feast when both of the schools waltzed into the Great Hall like they owned the place and performed something just to show off. Hermione rolled her eyes throughout, making a big show of ignoring the show and reading one of her textbooks. Luna was making comments about Wrackspurts infesting the Durmstrang students while Padma impatiently drummed her fingers on the table. Eliza had gone silent again, brooding as she waited to either be put out of her misery or celebrate about the absence of her horrible family members.

"Finally," Padma groaned when the guests had been seat and the food appeared in front of her.

It was unlucky that the Beauxbatons students had sat at the Ravenclaw table but was good that they had sat near Cho Chang and her friends - people that their little group of four stayed well away from.

"Oi," Hermione hissed across the table," Pads, Pads! For Merlin's sake, Padma Patil! Pass me the potatoes!"

Padma blinked once like she had heard he friend before going back to her food. Luna sighed with a smile. Honestly, nothing got between Padma and food - although at least she knew how to eat with her mouth closed unlike a red haired Gryffindor a few tables away. Luna passed Hermione the potatoes with an eye roll directed at Padma. She could be so oblivious sometimes.

"Huh?" Padma snapped out of her daze several seconds later once all of the food on her plate had disappeared down her throat. "Did you say something, Hermione?"

"I asked if you- Crap, crap, crap. Guys, don't look now but we have incoming."

Of course, like idiots, all three of them turned their heads.

The grinning faces of Evangeline, Amelie and Danielle Delacour (because apparently Nicholas had taken his wife's surname) were walking towards. Hermione had to admit, even though she hated their guts for how rude they were to Hermione's pseudo-sister, they were stunning in real life. Their shining blue eyes and silky blonde hair were beautiful and Hermione's poor gay heart could barely take it. She blamed their stupid Veela genetics. They walked like they owned the place, heels clicking on the stone tiles of the Great Hall as they approached.

Eliza had discreetly taken her wand out and slipped it up her sleeve. She didn't really care if it cost them points, the House Cup was practically gifted to Gryffindor every year anyway. Besides, detention would be worth it if she got to hex their stupid smiles off of their stupid, symmetrical faces.

"Oh, my," One of them said in fake shock," Girls, look, could it be our darling cousin, Eliza? My dear, 'ow are you?"

"Fine," Eliza's voice came out sharp and strained, spat out through gritted teeth," You."

"Very well," Another one of the triplets said with that same fake, joyful voice," Are you not going to - how do you English say - introduce? Oui, introduce us to your friends? Zey like very young."

"Welcome to the school," Padma's voice was strained as well, her hand tight around Eliza's wand arm so the girl didn't do anything that would get them into trouble," I'm Padma Patil, fourth year. The blonde is Luna Lovegood, she's a third year and the girl next to her is Hermione, Hermione Granger - she's a fourth year like me."

"It is nice to meet you," The third and final member of the trio said, speaking slowly like she would to small children," My name is Amelie," She dipped her head in greeting and pointed to the first girl," Zis is Evangeline and our o'zzer sister, Danielle. Pleasure to make your acquaintances." 

"Can't say the same," Hermione muttered under her breath - too low for the triplets to hear but loud enough for her friends.

They all tried to suppress their laughter as the triplets turned to Eliza again, who had determinedly not looked up again since they had arrived.

"Well, dear cousin," Danielle's voice was dripping with fake happiness," We will seek you out tomorrow, oui? You and your dear friends?"

They didn't wait for an answer before returning back up the table to slip into the seats near Cho Chang. Hermione watched them leave, eyes narrowed. Their was something going on, call her paranoid but they hadn't just come over to rub their presences in Eliza's face.

She followed with her eyes until they sat down, oblivious to the angry hisses of insults that Eliza was spewing from her mouth.

Hermione's eyes glanced over the company and her breath hitched in her throat, lungs refusing to inflate.

One of the Beauxbatons girls were looking at her, staring into Hermione's eyes with her own deep blue.

Hermione didn't know how much time had passed as they stared at each other.

Then the girl smirked and Hermione looked away, ducking her head down to her now empty plate, a blush rising up her neck and cheeks.

* * *

Returning to the carriage was done in silence and once Madam Maxime had retired to her quarters, Fleur whirled on her cousins.

" _Well?_ " She had been dying to ask since they had returned to the other side of the table. _"What's her name?!_ "

Fleur had felt it as soon as they had landed none too gently on Scottish soil. She could feel it, the sudden shift in atmosphere when they exited the carriage. It didn't make sense, any of it until it suddenly did. Until Fleur had taken a deep breath and darted her eyes over to the pasty British school children that had watched their arrival. She had seen the girl then. She was small, practically drowning in her oversized school robes with the bronze and blue trim. It wasn't the same powder blue of Beauxbatons' uniform but it still looked very pretty.

The girl's eyes were raking over the delegation, taking them all in, sizing them up but searching for somebody.

Fleur wondered if it was her that the girl was desperately searching for, sensing her like Fleur had sensed the girl. But the quarter Veela - Fleur still laughed at her grandmother's insistence of pretending to be only a quarter, as if that was even possible - knew that that was impossible. Only the Veela could sense their mate at first but sooner or later the bond would flare for the girl as well, drawing them together.

It only took one glance for Fleur and she was in love, stronger and brighter than she had ever been before.

This girl was her mate, her Chosen, her true love, the one and only.

The next time that Fleur saw her, it was during the performance as Fleur spun down the aisle between some of the tables. Her heart was breaking slightly, seeing her one so adamantly ignoring her as she spun round and round. Everybody else was looking at her except for the one person that Fleur wanted to watch.

It seemed that fate was on Fleur's side - she thanked the goddess for that - because the delegation was nudged into sitting at the same table as her Chosen, her beautiful one. 

They sat with some of the other girls, as far from her Chosen as Fleur could possibly be. She entertained the idea of going over and introducing herself or maybe picking the girl right up and storming from the hall but decided against both options. It was likely not to garner her any favour and Fleur wanted their first meeting to be perfect. She wanted their romance to be one for the books, perfect and beautiful in every way. 

So, instead she asked the girl next to her - Cho.

"Oh, that lot?" Cho had asked as she ate," They hang out together, I guess? The older girl is Eliza Jones, she's in my year, fifth."

She sent the triplets over to do what she could not - recognising the name as being a cousin from their father's side.

 _"Calm down, oh great leader of ours,"_ Danielle said sarcastically as she reclined on a plush powder blue sofa," _You asked and we have delivered."_

Fleur waited, shifting her weight around in her excitement. She had met her mate so early in life - it was rare but no unheard of to do so. The bond had snapped into place for her and everything seemed to revolve around this curly haired English witch that Fleur hadn't even spoken a word too.

" _Well?"_

It seemed that impatience was a trait shared with all future leaders of the Veela flock - as Fleur's own mother suffered from the same kind of impatience that her daughter was feeling.

 _" 'Ermione,"_ Amelie was sick of her sister teasing their favourite cousin," _Her name is 'Ermione Granger, fourth year student of ze Ravenclaw 'ouse."_

Fleur smiled as she sunk onto the sofa, repressing the desire to squeal. She felt more complete by just the mention of her darling one's name. It sounded as beautiful and unique as the girl that it belonged to.

" _Why did you want to know, though?"_ Evangeline asked as she too sat down.

The other young members of the Flock - making up most of the delegation - had also sat down in the surrounding area. They wanted to know why as well, it wasn't everyday that their future leader grew interested in somebody.

 _"I want her under protection,"_ Fleur said softly," _And I need somebody to find out her schedule. One of you need to get on that now."_

_"Do we get to know why?"_

_"She's mine,"_ Fleur said bluntly before swallowing thickly and smiling slightly," _My mate. Zis 'Ermione Granger is my mate."_

While Fleur didn't squeal, the Flock members certainly did.

It wasn't just everyday their future leader met the one that completed her soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still do not own the Harry Potter Franchise  
> Italic is spoken in French

The foreign students hadn't even been at Hogwarts for a full day yet and Hermione was sure that she was being stalked. 

At first, the day had started as a usual Saturday morning had - apart from a huge Goblet being in the way of the entrance to the Great Hall. 

Hermione got up early, dressed and showered and woke Padma up on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She passed Roger Davies on the way out of the Common Room - reminding him that he needed to work out a strategy for Quidditch that included the strength and weaknesses of the visiting student's school teams - and grabbed Eliza's old Letterman jacket. As usual, the Great Hall wasn't overwhelming busy so Hermione swiped a slice of toast and an apple.

Instead of sitting at the table today though, Hermione sat herself on one of the tables set up by the Goblet of Fire, watching as a few early risers went and placed their names into the flames. It was all very boring really and soon Hermione had finished eating and left the area completely - heading up to the library to grab some books.

It was then - on her journey - that Hermione first got the inclining that she was being followed. The Ravenclaw was absolutely sure she could hear heels click behind her as she hurried up a flight of stairs towards the library. She turned suddenly, whirling around and the incessant clicking and clacking of heels halted. She was sure that somebody was following her but she seemed to be alone in the corridor. Swearing under her breath (a trait she had inherited after spending too much time in Eliza's company), Hermione continued on her way.

"Morning Madam Pince," Hermione greeted off handedly as she entered the library. The librarian gave her an appraising once over but nodded in greeting all the same and Hermione delved into the stacks of books. She didn't know what she was searching for, maybe a book on hexes so she could be prepared in case she needed to hex one of the triplets or maybe Malfoy - although he had been quite silent since the start of the term and Hermione wondered if that was because his mother had heard what had happened last year, when Hermione broke his nose, and reminded her son to steer clear of muggleborn.

Hermione perused the shelves with a small smile at the memory. Malfoy's nose had made a satisfying crunch sound when Hermione's fist had connected with it, sending the boy sprawling backwards in a courtyard full of people that had laughed at him. She had nearly gotten detention with Hooch for the act - who had been supervising the students - but Luna had managed to distract the teacher for enough time for Hermione to disappear back into the castle with Eliza and Padma.

Hermione froze suddenly and so did the stalking heels. She glanced around again when she made a big show of looking over the shelves of books around her. There was still nobody around her, at least nobody she could see. She vaguely entertained the idea of it being Eliza trying to play a prank on her but shook that thought away when she glanced at the clock. It was a Saturday, Eliza wouldn't be up and about until lunchtime when she would rise from her bed like a zombie and trudge down to the Great Hall and would remain that way until she had at least two cups of coffee. It couldn't be Luna either - who would rise early on weekends to search out Ginny Weasley and discuss all manners of Magical Creatures. It wouldn't have been Padma either as her Saturday mornings were reserved for writing letters to her parents - they were divorced so Padma had to write two letters that said mainly the same thing.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Hermione grabbed a book from the shelf and whirled around again, eyes darting to the blonde Beauxbatons student that had been following her for a while," What do you want?"

The girl - one of the triplets, Danielle - blinked in shock at finally being caught.

"I am sorry Mademoiselle Granger," Danielle sounded apologetic but still had an air of haughtiness around her," I am not sure 'oo zis Jesus is nor why 'e is 'fucking' - as you English say - zis Christ person."

"Never mind about that," Hermione snapped impatiently. She should have known that one of the triplets had sought her out and it wouldn't surprise her if the other two were searching for Luna and Padma as well. Divide and conquer as it were. "What do you want?!"

Danielle looked a bit shocked at being snapped at again, tilting her head to the side in confusion and furrowing her brows like nobody had ever been as rude to her as Hermione was being. In all honesty, the Veela girl seemed to be at a loss for words and Hermione was glad that she didn't have to resort to using her wand.

"If that will be all," Hermione rolled her shoulders and levelled a glare with the girl," I will be on my way."

* * *

Luna and Padma were found in the entrance hall just before lunch when Hermione had managed to shake Danielle Delacour's continual presence a few feet behind her.

"Who put their names in?" Hermione asked as she hoped up onto one of the benches next to her friends.

"Warrington," Padma said with a wrinkled nose," The Slytherin Chaser. Can you imagine, that oaf? As Champion?"

"Sounds horrible," Hermione said as she pulled out a book and wrapped Eliza's jacket closer around her to ward off the chill," Anybody else."

"Ginny said that Angelina Johnson put her name in," Luna said dreamily as they watched a group of Ravenclaws put in their names," And I think that Spinnet did as well."

"Hope that it's Alicia then," Hermione said, throwing some roasted nuts into her mouth," Better than Warrington. A Slytherin as a Champion, certainly would be interesting."

"Geez Mione," A male voice caused them all to jump suddenly and the grinning face of Seventh Year Hufflepuff Alex Hayes greeted the girls," What about me?"

Alex and Hermione had known each other for years - they both lived at the Orphanage after all - and had a good platonic relationship with each other. Alex would swear up and down to everybody that would listen that the only reason that he would be passing his NEWTs was because Hermione was making him study.

"You can barely tie your shoelaces, Alex," Hermione teased, a condescending tone to her voice even as she smiled good naturedly at him," I don't think that you would make a good champion."

Alex grinned as he fake gasped, pressing a hand to his chest before reaching forward to ruffle Hermione's hair before sauntering away. "Don't count Hufflepuff out of the competition just yet. I have it on good authority that my very good mate, Cedric Diggory has put in his name."

"Diggory?" Padma arched her eyebrow," Pretty boy Diggory -"

"-Yes," Luna put in," I suppose that he is quite aesthetically pleasing. His face is very symmetrical -"

"- Has entered?"

"Well, he'd be a damn better champion than those two," Hermione jerked her chin across the hall to where the Weasley twins had appeared, saying something about making an ageing potion," Ten sickles says that they get thrown out of the circle after ten seconds."

"Bet," Padma said," Five seconds."

Luna won a set of ten sickles from each girl with her guess of nine and a half seconds on the dot - Hermione threw her hands up in reluctant defeat.

Another group of students put in their names as Eliza joined them, fresh from her fourth cup of coffee within the hour - Hermione was sure that that wasn't healthy in the slightest. She all but crashed into Hermione's body and groaned, shoving Hermione's head under her chin. Eliza was absolutely beat and she wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep with her little sister like they did when they were little.

"Anybody interesting put their name in?" She managed to groan out with a yawn.

"Alex," Hermione shrugged," and Cedric Diggory supposedly. I want Alicia to get it though."

"Yeah but do we really want them to get more glory? Davies is going crazy about the Quidditch Cup this year - I barely escaped the Common Room without him going on and on about having to beat Durmstrang and Beauxbatons as well as the other houses."

"Don't look now but I think you summoned the foreigners," Padma muttered, casting her eyes over to where the foreign students had appeared in a line outside.

Durmstrang went first, shoving each other and generally being as loud as Gryffindor was.

But they all went silent when Viktor Krum - who Eliza gasped upon seeing and shook Hermione by her arms - stepped forward to place his own name into the cup. He cast his eyes around the entrance hall before settling on Hermione.

He smirked at her and Hermione wrinkled her nose up in disgust.

He was unsettling to look at, handsome as he was. He reminded her of a predator from a horror movie she had watched when herself, Eliza, Alicia and Alex had snuck into a cinema one of the past Summer holidays. His eyes were dark enough to be black and it felt like he was staring into her soul. His smirk was unsettling as well, showing his shiny white teeth although that reminded her of when Crookshanks would bare his teeth at one of her classmates if they annoyed him too much.

She averted her gaze from him quickly, feeling a cold chill creep up her spine the longer they held eye contact.

He was all but shoved out of the way anyway by one of the Beauxbatons boys as the French students made their way to the Goblet. The Seeker scowled at being dismissed so easily (by herself or the other visitors, Hermione wasn't too sure) but moved aside, returning to his delegation of students - who clapped him all on the back when he joined them again - to watch as students wearing powder blue took their turns in submitting their names.

Where Durmstrang was a big group, a mess of students shoving their way to get their turn, Beauxbatons was the opposite. They stood in a straight line, each one confidently sauntering past the age line and dropping their names into the flames.

"Three knuts says that one of the Veela girls is champion," Murmured Eliza as she watched Amelie place her name into the fire.

"No bet," Hermione said, rolling her eyes," Statistically speaking, most of the group are Veela girls. I'm not betting money if there's no chance that I'm going to win."

"It's words like that," Eliza grinned," Which make you a Ravenclaw and not a reckless lion. Can you imagine though, guys? Hermione being a Gryffindor?"

"If you don't shut up," Hermione said curtly, slamming her book closed loudly," Then I am going to shove my foot so far up your arse that-"

Hermione trailed off as the last Beauxbatons student placed her name into the fire.

It was one of the Veela girls - the one that had been staring at Hermione during dinner the night before.

She was staring again.

A small part of Hermione ordered her to shrink away from the intense eye contact but she didn't. If this Veela girl wanted to stare, then let her stare. Hermione would play her stupid game - nobody could deny that the Fourth Year had a competitive streak. 

"Hey, guys," Hermione said, still staring at the girl," Do you lot want to head up to the Common Room? I reckon that the bookcases have been restocked."

The girl smirked slightly and Hermione raised an eyebrow in challenge.

* * *

It had been a strategic placement - where the Flock had sat at the Ravenclaw table.

They were still near Cho and her friends but close enough to Hermione and her friends to eavesdrop comfortably without it being obvious - not that the group was talking about anything truly interesting, something about a muggle writer called Shakespeare.

Dinner had been served a while ago and everybody was waiting for Dumbledore to make his announcement. The Goblet had already been brought into the Great Hall and almost everybody was waiting with baited breath.

"Welcome, students, staff and our esteemed guests," Dumbledore rose from his seat and hush fell over the space." The Goblet should be making it's selection in a few moments but before that, I would like to introduce our other judges, joining myself and the other heads. We have Mr Ludo Bagman - head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports - and the newly instated Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation Mrs Andromeda Tonks."

Clapping ensued and Fleur watched curiously as Hermione and the triplet's cousin grinned to each other.

"Bitch," Eliza whispered in awe," She should have told us! I am so going to kill her!"

"Shut up Eliza," Hermione murmured back," We should have worked it out. She told us when she and Dora visited that Mr Crouch had been caught up in a scandal, you know. I think she said that it was something to do with trying to get his son out of Azkaban. Besides, It was only a matter of time before she got promoted."

Fleur had no idea what they were talking about but managed to surmise that this dark haired witch had a place in her Chosen's life - although Fleur wasn't quite sure what that place was.

"Do you think Dora knew as well?" Eliza muttered," She was acting weird during the Summer. Oh, when I get my hands on her-"

"Will you two shut up?" Padma muttered," The Professor is saying something!"

Fleur drew her attention back to Dumbledore.

"Now, the time that we have all been waiting for! The choosing of Champions!"

The Goblet of Fire flared as he stepped forward and the first name shot out of it.

"The Champion for Durmstrang is...Viktor Krum!"

Fleur sighed in annoyance, shaking her head. Durmstrang was always loud and annoying - cheering loudly and clapping up a storm with a fair few of Krum's groupies joining in as well. The pair had met before at the Quidditch World Cup. He had hated her then and she hated him just as much - the edge to smack him the Muggle way was almost overwhelming.

"The Champion for Hogwarts is...Cedric Diggory!"

Fleur didn't care as much about the reaction from everybody else, instead zeroing in on how her Chosen reacted.

Hermione groaned, loudly enough for the Flock of Veela to turn to her in confusion. 

"Fucking, fuck, fuck, shit," The girl muttered, digging through her pockets for something and the Flocks face's grew amused," I hate it when Luna's right."

Eliza and Padma seemed to have similar reactions as they too dug through their pockets. The blonde sitting near them - Luna - just smiled demurely and held out her hand. Eliza dropped a few coins into her hand followed by Padma and then Hermione - who seemed reluctant to part with her money. Fleur made the decision then and there that whenever these visits to the nearby village of Hogs or Mead or whatever it was called started up, she would buy Hermione a large amount of gifts for losing out on whatever the four of them had bet upon.

"The Champion representing Beauxbatons-" Fleur sucked in a breath. This could be her chance to prove herself worthy of the curly haired witch, the prove herself as a mate that was capable of protecting the object of her affections "-Is Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur stood with a smug grin, head held high as she sauntered over to the Headmaster, shaking his hand before retreating to the small room that Cedric and Viktor had disappeared into.

Her grin only grew when she noticed Hermione staring after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly Fleurmione is still not canon which means that I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise  
> Italics are in French

Fleur and the Flock were a giggling mess of blue as they stayed a respectful distance away from Fleur's little mate - who had been perusing the stacks of old tomes in the library. A few feet away from the Flock, was the group of ensnared Hogwarts boys that had been caught in their unrestrained Thralls. 

Hermione ignored all presences around her as she pulled out books from the stacks - flicking through them absentmindedly before placing them back onto the shelves. Fleur was sure that Hermione was looking for something specific although, for the life of her, the Veela couldn't understand what. Maybe if she found a book that would interest her little witch then she could give it to her upon their first official meeting. It would certainly gain her favour and then maybe the girl would let Fleur study with her.

She was often seen studying alone, in the library when she wasn't with the triplet's cousin and her other friends. Occasionally, she would be seen in the company of a boy in yellow trimmed robes or a short haired girl of the lion house. Fleur would have been jealous of those two but the way they interacted wasn't romantic, more familial if anything at all. The pair would ruffle her hair and steal her parchment like annoying older siblings did, laughing with her and joking around - occasionally offer up homework help.

Fleur was confident that they weren't competition for her.

The Veela smiled slightly as she watched Hermione still again - standing up on her toes so she could reach up and grab another book.

"Reading again, Hermione?" 

Fleur's eyes snapped to the other end of the bookcase to locate who owned the voice. It was the woman from a few nights ago - one of the judges from the British Ministry. She was beaming down at Hermione, who had half pulled a book from the shelf. Fleur watched intently as Hermione hurriedly shoved the book back into the bookcase and grinned.

"Andi," She murmured although it was obvious that she was excited.

"Missed me?" The woman smiled softly at the girl and opened her arms for a hug.

"How long did you know?" Hermione asked," Did you know when you came to visit?"

"Of course," Andromeda replied, stepping away slightly and smiling down at Hermione fondly," Dora did as well. I had to get her to swear an oath that she wouldn't tell any of you lot when we came to visit."

"Dora?" Hermione cocked her head to the side in confusion, brow furrowed as she tried to work something out. If Fleur hadn't been trying to not be caught eavesdropping, she would have squealed at how cute the girl looked. "I thought that she was an Auror? Why would she need to know about it?"

"You'll see," Andromeda said and her eyes darted over to the group of Beauxbatons girls that were attempting to look like they hadn't been following the Ravenclaw around the library," Speaking of my Dora," She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Eww," Hermione groaned, wrinkling her brows and scrunching up her nose in a way that reminded Fleur of the stray cats that lived around the Delacour estate," Andi stop it! Is everybody incapable of letting that go?! I was eleven!"

Fleur blinked once in shock before translating the words into French under her breath. She realised what the older witch was implying and felt her blood boil. Evangeline placed a soothing hand upon Fleur's shoulder, half to calm her down and half to hold her back in case their future leader decided to storm over there.

"Fine, fine," Andromeda laughed with a smile before suddenly going serious," But you are well? Classes going alright?"

"When are they not?" Hermione shot back with her own grin," If anything, they're too easy." Fleur filed that fact away for future reference.

"I see," Andromeda said thoughtfully," So easy that you've taken to betting money with your peers?" 

Fleur recognised that tone, the same tone that her own mother used when she caught Fleur's hand in the metaphorical cookie jar, doing something that she wasn't meant to do.

"I, er, well," Hermione swallowed thickly before shaking her head primly," We're not betting too much. I just need a bit of extra money, that's all. Matron Payne had to cut all of our allowances this year - Ministry cut our funding again. I just wanted a little extra money for this year, is all. Is it really that bad?"

Andromeda made a sound of sympathy, glancing over occasionally at Fleur - who knew she wasn't doing well at pretending to be uninterested in the conversation in front of her. "Just...Hermione, this is your only warning, okay? No bets of one galleon or higher, okay? And, no betting with the Slytherins, alright? I'll see what I can do about getting you lot the proper funding, alright? I can't believe the minister has cut your funding again." 

"Thanks Andi!" Hermione beamed and hugged Andromeda tightly before hurrying away, waving as she disappeared down another row of books.

Andromeda Tonks nodded to herself, watching the girl go. They were close and, if she was allowed, Andromeda would have dropped everything to adopt the girl - along with Eliza Jones, they came as a package deal after all. Her own husband, Ted, had lived in that god forsaken orphanage under Ministry watch. It seemed to get worse every year, funding was cut so the minister could spend tax money frivolously on new statues or something equally as stupid. Andromeda shook her head in annoyance - it was obvious that the money cut this year was used to pay for this stupid death tournament. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why they thought that it was a good idea to bring it back let alone to use the money set aside for the orphanage to reinstate it again.

She shook away the thought before turning around, eyes resting on the group of Beauxbatons girls that were giggling amongst themselves

"Miss Fleur Delacour?" Andromeda asked, her soft tone fading away into what Nymphadora like to refer to as 'her professional voice'," I am Andromeda Tonks. While I am looking forward to see what Beauxbatons Academy has taught you, I would like to offer you some advice."

"Madame Tonks, ze Tournament rules say-"

"Not about that," Andromeda continued on as she levelled her gaze with the Veela," It's about Hermione. Now, you listen here. Professionally, I have no interest in the girl so you don't have to worry about Mrs Tonks, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation caring about what happens to her. Personally though, you have to worry about Andromeda Tonks, Hermione is like my own daughter and if I find out that you're playing with her heart then I don't care who you are, you will feel my wrath." Fleur blinked in shock as a proud smile made it's way onto the Ministry Worker's face. "Good day, Miss Delacour. I am looking forward to your performance in the First Task."

* * *

A week after meeting Andromeda in the library and Hermione was back there again. The essay was rotting Hermione's mind and she cursed Snape inwardly for setting such a task so early in the school year. It wasn't fourth year material at all and Hermione was sure that she had seen this in NEWT textbooks. When she told Andi that classes were easy, she didn't want Snape to just throw NEWT level work at them. The man was insane - not that Hermione would ever say that to his face, she didn't have a death wish.

Although, she was sure that the girls of Beauxbatons had a death wish.

They had been in the library for all of ten minutes and had chosen to sit at the table next to Hermione's - chattering away in French. At first Hermione had tuned in to see if there was anything interesting to listen to but found them complaining about the school so had tuned them out as best as she could. Crookshanks had joined her a few minutes ago as well, stretched out on top of some of her books. He was probably the only familiar allowed into the library and that was only because he belonged to Hermione.

Hermione could feel blue eyes staring at her as they so usually did.

They slowly became easier to ignore, although sometimes Hermione would glance up to see if it was somebody else staring at her instead of Fleur.

It never was - although sometimes the other girls would join in as well.

"Crookshanks," Hermione hissed as she caught her ink pot as it tilted over when her cat stretched suddenly," You're a menace!"

The cat in question just mewed quietly and yawned, curling up again on top of Hermione's Herbology assignment.

"I told you he was," Padma said as she slipped into the seat next to Hermione," I don't know why you keep him around."

"And I don't know why you keep your sister around," Hermione replied tartly.

It amused her to no end that the Beauxbatons students suddenly went silent - exchanging looks of shock.

Padma just grinned and held out her hand. "As soon as you get rid of Crookshanks," She grinned, making it clear that the pair of them were joking around," I'll drown Parvati in the lake and I'll thrown in Lavender Brown as a bonus."

Hermione turned to Crookshanks and give him a mock glare and stood up - the Beauxbatons girls' eyes were on her again. "I am sorry, old friend," She picked him up and cradled him in her arms," But this is the end of the road. I am so sorry but your sacrifice will not be in vain. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown will no longer be around to annoy me," Crookshanks hissed at her so she hastily placed him onto the ground before turning to Padma and shrugging. "Guess we have to put a pin in drowning your sister. Crookshanks isn't ready to leave us just yet. Better luck next week?"

Padma mumbled something under her breath before pulling out her books. "Have you started on Snape's essay yet? He's a right foul stupid-"

"Second row of Potions book, left bookcase, third shelf from the top and around," Hermione hummed in thought," Ten or so books from the right?"

"You're a lifesaver," Padma said before disappearing into the stacks to retrieve the book that she needed.

The pair worked in silence on their essays - interrupted every so often by Padma's sharp hiss of 'Crookshanks!' when the cat grew annoyed with the lack of attention and attempted to knock over their ink bottles. 

"You coming Mione?" Padma asked when they both packed up their books and parchment," One galleon says that Edgecombe kicks up a fuss at dinner?"

"I'm not betting a galleon for that, Pads," Hermione laughed and shook her head," You head out first. I'm gonna head to the Common Room and get Eliza. She's been in bed all day - something about a headache."

Padma just nodded absentmindedly and took off, throwing over her shoulder that she would save Hermione some pudding. Crookshanks leapt off the table seconds later, head held high as he disappeared after Padma - Hermione supposed that he was going to go and annoy her as it seemed to be his favourite pastime. 

Hermione watched them go, suppressing a laugh before groaning under her breath when she noticed who was walking in the opposite direction.

Draco Malfoy looked like the biggest, pompous, most arrogant git that Hermione had ever seen as he waltzed over to the table next to Hermione's. He was still dressed in his school uniform even though class had ended a few hours ago. Most people got changed before dinner (working over boiling cauldrons and casting spells worked up quite a sweat) and Hermione couldn't understand why he still insisted on wearing his robes - probably something stupid about showing that he was part of Slytherin house, like the visiting students understood what that meant.

"Hello, ladies," He grinned at them and Hermione coughed to cover her laughter - a few of the girls looked over in amusement as Hermione lingered to watch what would certainly be a car crash of epic proportions. "You lot want a tour of the place and, perhaps, I can show you my favourite hidden rooms?"

The one that was always staring - Fleur Delacour, but Hermione would adamantly deny remembering the girl's name if anybody asked - wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thinly veiled innuendo and her hands clenched tightly. Danielle - although it could have equally been Evangeline or Amelie - looked disgusted as well, shaking her head and muttering something under her breath in French that nobody could hear.

Hermione snorted and Malfoy whirled around to face her - his usual sneer attached to his face. He paled slightly when he saw Hermione there and not one of the reckless Gryffindors that he seemed to have a personal vendetta against but sobered up quickly, whipping his wand out from his pocket, squaring his shoulders in an attempt to look strong in front of the pretty Veela.

"The hell are you doing here, Granger?!" He snarled, already pointing his wand at her.

"Well," Hermione's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she indicated to the books around her," I don't know if you were aware, Malfoy, but this is the library and, seeing as I am, in fact, a Ravenclaw, I'm one of the most likely people in the entire school to be in here."

He gaped for a moment, wand slowly lowering as he thought of a comeback. 

"Well...Granger, I-"

"Piss off Malfoy," Hermione muttered, crossing her arms over her chest," Or hex me, I don't care. Who is Madam Pince going to listen to? The prejudice Slytherin boy who runs to daddy for everything or the studious Ravenclaw?"

Malfoy spluttered again but Hermione carried on talking.

"And didn't your Mummy tell you not to piss me off and stay away? How is your nose by the way?"

Malfoy paled and turned on his heel, stalking out of the library angrily. Hermione watched him go, glaring all the way. He was such an arrogant git that prattled on and on and on about how amazing he was but at the first sign of confrontation, he ran off as quickly as he could.

Hermione nodded to herself. She didn't usually taunt Malfoy like that and stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds, wondering what had come over her. Shaking it off, Hermione sighed and shouldered her bag. Dinner would have started being served by now and she still needed to make the trek up to Ravenclaw Tower to force Eliza down for dinner. She had no doubt that Luna was already there with Padma beside her - nursing her ever growing crush on the younger girl.

"Excusez moi, Mademoiselle Granger?" Hermione jolted - she had entirely forgotten that the Beauxbatons girls were still there. Hermione's amusement at putting Malfoy in his place faded entirely when she turned her attention back to the group of Veela girls. Many of them seemed shocked at what they had just witnessed and a few of them were grinning but it was apparent that they were all watching her - although that in and of itself wasn't shocking, Hermione scarcely knew of a time when she was fully alone while she wandered the castle.

"Yes?" Her response was curt, making her displeasure obvious. She had better things to do then answer questions from the foreign students. She was already late for dinner and had skipped lunch earlier - her stomach was protesting the lack of food.

"Myself and my friends are not sure what you meant when you said zat as a Ravenclaw, you are likely to be 'ere? Per'aps, you could sit wiz us and explain? Zere are so many things zat we do not understand"

The group made noises of support as Hermione looked at them sceptically. There was something up with these girls (apart from being Veela born, French witches, that is) and she wasn't entirely sure what it was.

Sighing, Hermione reached into her bag, rummaging around slightly before pulling out a familiar book. Amelie raised an eyebrow in confusion as Hogwarts: A History was pressed into her hands.

"Listen," Hermione said sharply before sighing," I need to get to dinner and, frankly, I am not even meant to even be talking to you right now so, like, read the book. We're put into our houses because of our attributes. It's a...well it's a long story but the gist of it is, Slytherins are ambitious, Hufflepuffs are loyal, Gryffindors are brave and Ravenclaws are smart. Now, I'm really hungry so I'm going to go. Read the book or, whatever, but I want it back in a week. Lay off Eliza and I'll consider answering any questions."

With those parting words, Hermione Granger strode away, determinedly not turning around to catch the bright blue eyes of Fleur Delacour.

* * *

Fleur sat at dinner half an hour later, reading under the table. She had already eaten her fill ( "Oh, ze English food is too heavy!" She had complained loudly for all to hear in the hopes that Hermione turned around to look at her) and was focusing on the book that had been passed over to Amelie by Fleur's soulmate. It was obviously well loved and had been read many times before. There were little notes written between the paragraphs - small observations from what Fleur could gather, written in Hermione's small handwriting wherever space would allow it.

She wasn't sure what some of the words meant and vowed to get a dictionary to look them up in. The Sorting was the thing that intrigued Fleur the most - more specifically Ravenclaw house as it was the table that the delegation sat at and the house that Hermione belonged in. If you asked Fleur her opinion on the other houses, she would just shrug and make vague comments - although would make abundantly clear that Gryffindor was just another word for reckless when she saw a bespectacled boy try and hex a snake boy for making a bad comment under his breath.

Fleur traced her fingers over the chapter on Ravenclaw house. It begun with the history of the founder, the attributes to become a member of the house (intelligence, originality, wit and sharpness among them). Fleur narrowed her eyes, glancing around to check that nobody was looking at her too closely before turning back to the book. There was a little note written in Hermione's script under the characteristics 

'Eliza - hat said 'considerable wit and sarcasm'

'Padma - intelligence, originality - didn't want to be the other Patil'

'Luna - originality and acceptance' 

It was obvious to Fleur that Hermione had made notes on what got her friends into the house of Eagles and allowed her gaze to wander over to the girl, wondering just what this 'hat' had said to Hermione. The girl in question was grinning over the table at Padma and Luna, talking excitedly at something that Fleur strained to hear (something about another Muggle writer) but she smiled nonetheless. 

" _Wow,"_ Evangeline said dryly," _You are so whipped. Everybody! Run and hide! Fleur Delacour is a little puppy in love!"_

Fleur scowled, tearing her eyes away from Hermione, who was hissing something over at Padma - who was eating her dessert with a blank look on her face, oblivious to everything else in the world. 

_"Shut up Evangeline,"_ Fleur hissed back, eyes narrowed in annoyance. Her cousins just couldn't help themselves, they just had to try and tease her whenever they could. Fleur was just glad that Amelie and Danielle had enough sense to only giggle under their breath and hide it behind their hands. If they weren't in public then all three of them would have probably found themselves half way across the length of the hall.

_"Going to sleep with 'Ermione's book under you pillow? Cuddle it to sleep?"_

_"Shut up Evangeline or I'll-"_ Fleur trailed off, her eyes darting over to Hermione when she noticed the girl's voice carry over the din of the Great Hall.

"Shut up Eliza! It was one time!" Hermione was yelling with a grin.

"One time?!" Eliza bit back incredulously," You snuck into my bed for a whole year!"

"I was nine!"

"Yeah," Eliza grinned down at her friend, reaching out to pinch Hermione's cheek like an overbearing grandmother," You were a cute nine year old. Remember that time when you snuck into Alicia's bed? She screamed when she woke up!"

Fleur propped her head up on her hand and sighed deeply. Hermione looked so cute, a blush rising on her cheeks - fervently denying the fact that she was a cute nine year old.

 _"Damn,"_ Evangeline stared at her cousin with wide eyes," _You've got it bad."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own the Harry Potter Franchise  
> Italics are still French

" _Shit!"_ Fleur swore as the staircase that she was on swung from the landing and around to an empty space in the mismatched area of moving stairs. Had Fleur continued walking, she would have fallen straight off the end of it and broken a few bones upon impact with the floor.

This school was going to be the death of her!

She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest before sighing deeply. There was no way that she was going to make it to class on time.

"First time getting stuck?"

Fleur whirled around in shock.

Hermione Granger was leaning against the banister, her arms crossed over her chest and bag slung over her shoulder. She looked as annoyed as Fleur felt, tapping her foot impatiently on one of the steps at being caught out and missing class.

"Oui," Fleur tried to control her expression but couldn't help but smile as she finally managed to talk to her soulmate for the first time. It wasn't the perfect first meeting that she had imagined but it was better than nothing. "I...er, do zis 'appen often?"

"The staircases moving?" Hermione asked before nodding," We'll be stuck here for a while, it'll stay this way for at least an hour and a half. Sorry 'bout that." Fleur watched as Hermione sat down on one of the steps and pulled out a book. Fleur was still standing on the steps above her, frozen in shock that she and her mate were finally talking to her. With Hermione's back turned, she winced as she remembered just how unbelievably whipped she was for the younger girl.

"What class were you supposed to be in?" Hermione asked, her back still turned and eyes still trained on her book.

"Ah, er," Fleur struggled to remember the word in English," Divin-Divina-"

"Divination, huh?" Hermione seemed to understand what she was trying to say," You chose to study that in third year?" There was a hint of judgement in her mate's voice and Fleur wondered why that was. Personally, the Veela girl didn't put much stock in learning to read the future. It was practically impossible to do so without being born a 'seer'. Of course, Fleur didn't really think prophecies were real - although fate was a completely different argument.

"Non," She lowered herself down to sit next to Hermione on the step," I...er, at Beauxbatons were do not 'ave zis 'Divination', as you call it, as a course. I took Ari'zmancy, Enchantments and, how you say, Care of ze Magical Creatures."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully into her book before slamming it closed. The action shocked Fleur, who glanced at her Chosen to check if anything was up. Hermione was looking at her with such wonder, amber flecks in her eyes seemingly brightening and Fleur had to struggle not to blush.

"Enchantments, did you say?" Hermione asked," Enchantments is a whole other course at your school?"

"Yes?" Fleur didn't know why this was such a shock," Is it not 'ere? Alzough, zat would explain why I was put into a different class."

"Yeah," Hermione laughed and Fleur grinned at her," We don't do Enchantments here. It's covered briefly in Charms in second year but never touched upon again. Alicia said that it hasn't come up in the OWLs for nearly ten years!"

Fleur giggled slightly as her adorable her Chosen was looking, slightly annoyed and exasperated, before suddenly going solemn. She didn't like the sound of this 'Alicia' person. The way that Hermione had said her name was so casual and loving - it seemed like they were close. Fleur wondered if they were dating - although she couldn't exactly place the name with a face of the blue trimmed robe wearers that Hermione often surrounded herself with.

"Oh!" Hermione's shocked voice had Fleur glancing over at her again. "I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger - nice to meet you."

"Fleur Delacour."

Hermione had her hand outstretched to shake and Fleur took it, pressing her lips to the back of it. A small rush of satisfaction bubbled in Fleur's stomach. Hermione had gone slightly red at the action, the tips of her ears burning as she looked down at the cover of her book.

"I know," The words were barely above a whisper but Fleur still caught it," You're a Champion - everybody knows who you are."

Fleur huffed slightly. She knew that she wasn't just getting attention because of her rank as Champion.

Sometimes her Thrall could be very annoying.

"And, you know," Hermione shrugged," You and your friends sit at my table for meals."

"Family," Fleur said simply with a smile.

"Huh?"

"My family," Fleur said again," Zey are ze ones zat sit at your table. Ze ozzers are merely my school peers."

"Big family, then?" Hermione asked. It was a casual question but Fleur's heart leapt all the same. They were getting to know each other - even if it was just to pass the time while they waited for the staircase to move back.

"Oui, very much so," Fleur said, discreetly moving slightly to the side, closer to Hermione. They were almost touching now, only a scant few centimetres separated there shoulders and Fleur could easily move her legs slightly to the side and rest it on Hermione's. "What about you?"

"My family?" Hermione laughed slightly and the Veela got the sense that it was slightly bitter. She shook that thought off when the younger student shrugged delicately. "I guess that you could say that I've got a big family. A lot of them study here but quite a few of them are still at home."

Fleur nodded - thoughtful as she filed away the information for later use.

She opened her mouth to ask another question but jolted in shock instead. Hermione had stilled as well, head whipping back to look at the top of the staircase.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, getting to her feet and shoving her book back into her bag. She ran up the flight of stairs and checked her watch. She still had another half an hour of Charms to sit through - Hermione knew she wouldn't get in trouble for arriving late. It was well known around the school that the Ravenclaw routes to class were notorious in catching some students out and teachers could do little to stop the staircases from moving so were forced to just accept it and not give out a punishment.

Hermione nearly took off through the corridors before she remembered her stair companion. She turned around a little stiffly and rummaged around in her bag for a self inking quill and some parchment. She approached Fleur again slowly.

"Turn around," She said.

"I...What?"

"Turn around, please," Hermione said," I can write you a note, so Trelawney doesn't give you detention for missing class. I'm exempt because I'm - Well, that's difficult to explain but, look - Do you want a note or nah?"

"Oh," Fleur did as she was told in confusion," Oui, I would like zis note of yours." Hands on her back had Fleur blushing as she was bent over slightly so Hermione could scrawl her note.

"Here," Hermione passed her the parchment," If Trelawney asks, you were helping Professor Flitwick with a class of fourth years."

Fleur looked down at the note in her hand. "Is zis...?"

"A forgery?" Hermione grinned as she shoved her quill back into her bag. "Yeah, a friend of mine gets in trouble a lot. I'm a Ravenclaw, not a lion so I don't go around doing something reckless so she can get out of punishment. Sometimes the smart way involves breaking a few rules."

With those passing words, Hermione practically flew up the staircase with a grin, giving Fleur a shy wave over her shoulder before disappearing down another corridor.

* * *

Eliza and Padma reclined on the dark blue sofas in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

It was a Sunday morning - a few hours before lunch - and Eliza was still slightly sluggish, a cup of steaming coffee on the table next to her. Padma sat at her side, having returned from the refilled bookcases. Luna hadn't made an appearance which meant she was either still asleep (unlikely) or had gotten up early (much more likely) and was probably traipsing the Forbidden Forest in search of an odd creature she and her father often talked about.

It was going to be a slow day for them all. Sunday was always a slow day for every Ravenclaw - Professor Flitwick had made a rule that all Ravenclaw were forbidden from studying for school on Sundays in case somebody got over stressed and passed out again. Many members of the house were milling around in the Common Room as well, whispering amongst themselves, or still upstairs in their dorms.

"Where's Hermione?" Eliza asked as she downed her drink. It scalded her throat but she couldn't find it in herself to care - still yawning and blinking sleep from her eyes. "Surely, she should be down by now." She glanced over at the winding staircase that led up to the girl's dorm rooms.

Padma looked up from her book - a musty old tome about the theory of the Animagus transformation - and rolled her eyes. Eliza was still looking over at the dorm staircase as if Hermione would suddenly appear by just the mention of her name.

"She went out a few minutes before you turned up," Padma said as she returned to her book, scowling slightly when she saw the faded ink on the page - squinting in an attempt to try and make out the words.

"What?!" Eliza bolted upright from her relaxed posture on the sofa.

"SHUT UP JONES!" Ten or so people yelled back from various corners of the Common Room. She flipped all of them off individually and the room howled with laughter. Say what you want about the Ravenclaw competitive streak - they always knew how to have a good laugh with each other.

"So," Eliza said as she turned back to an exasperated Padma with a grin," Where is Hermione? Where'd she go? Doesn't usually walk off without us."

"Professor Evans," Padma said in answer," Got me up at the arse crack of dawn - practically fell asleep at the breakfast table. All before shooting up like somebody shoved a rocket up her arse, grabbed her bag and left me, yelling about an appointment she had to go to."

"Well," Eliza reached over to the table next to her - her coffee cup had been refilled," That certainly sounds like Mione. Luna?"

"Last I heard," Padma sighed deeply, shutting her book in annoyance," She and Ginny Weasley went off to the lake."

"Jealous?"

"You're a git," Padma hissed.

"Don't avoid the question!" Eliza grinned wolfishly," Are you jealous?"

"Do you think that they're dating?"

"Ah," Eliza nodded thoughtfully," So you are jealous."

Padma wasn't listening.

"I mean, what does she have that I don't? I'm smarter than her! And-And, well, she's just a reckless Gryffindor! Jumping into danger out every turn!"

"Who knows," Eliza loved playing devils advocate, her absolute favourite pastime," Maybe Luna is into stupid recklessness."

"So, you're telling me that I have no chance!" Padma groaned - wishing that the soft cushions would swallow her up.

"That's not what I meant," Eliza said softly," Just, talk to her, you know?"

"You're useless, do you know that?"

Eliza puffed out her chest as if it was the highest form of compliment that she could receive.

"She's not useless." Both girls jumped and peered around - spotting Roger Davies peering back at them. He was dressed in the Ravenclaw Quidditch robes, his Cleansweep Eleven resting on his shoulder. The rest of the team were standing behind him. "She's a pretty neat Keeper. Up and at 'em, Jones. We've got practice."

"On it boss," Eliza jested, tearing up the steps to get changed and ready. Davies had a habit of springing practice on him.

"Any word on Granger?" He asked Padma as Eliza left.

"She should only be a few more minutes. D'you want me to send her down when she gets here?"

"If it's not to much trouble," Davies said, readjusting his broom on his shoulder," Could you go and find her? I need her on the pitch as soon as."

* * *

Amelie was grinning wolfishly as she lent back on her chair. Danielle and Evangeline were doing the same - although they were still slightly annoyed to be sitting in a classroom on a Sunday morning. 

Detentions at Beauxbatons usually consisted of cleaning out the Abraxon stables. It was refreshing to have a detention that consisted in the warmth of a classroom, sitting silently. The Professor was sitting at her desk, marking Second Year essays in complete silence. When they had first arrived to their two hour long detention, Danielle had tried to pull a book out of her bag to try and pass the time only for it to fly over to the teachers desk with just a casual flick of the woman's wand. Then, Evangeline had begun to whisper something into Amelie's ear only to be hit with a silencio and a raised eyebrow from Professor Evans. Apparently doing anything but staring at the wall in silence was not tolerated in the Charms teacher's detentions.

Amelie glanced at the clock on the wall, suddenly very bored. Evangeline had her head propped up on her head. She had considered falling asleep but had heard horror stories from her fellow students about what happens to those that fell asleep in Professor Evans' lessons. Danielle was sighing softly to herself, bouncing her leg up and down just so she could have an excuse to take her mind off of the excruciatingly slow time that she was having trying to keep herself from sleeping through this detention.

"Professor?" Everybody whipped their heads over to the door," Is this a bad time?"

"Ah!" Professor Evans moved her papers to the other side of her desk," Miss Granger, not at all - come on in."

Hermione entered the room tentatively - sparing a few glances to the three sisters that had suddenly sat up in their seats. It seemed that detention would be more fun than they thought. She was out of breath slightly, having had to go the long way round to the Charms classroom because she had noticed the clumping form of Viktor Krum following close behind. She was practically going insane. If it wasn't girls in blue following her then it was the creepy Quidditch star that didn't seem to understand the idea of personal space. He would come up to her in the library, leaning over her table to ask a simple question. Whenever she answered, he would just stare at her like he wasn't listening to the answer before lumbering off again.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Hermione asked as she sat at one of the front row desks, gingerly placing her bag onto the floor.

"Yes, yes," Professor Evans said as a few sheets of parchment flew from her office and onto the desks," You see, Miss Granger, I've decided to do some background checks on my students, things they do outside of class, home background, extra activities and I must say, yours is one of the most interesting I've seen for most of the year."

"Professor?" Hermione was minutely aware of Evangeline leaning forward in her seat to listen more closely. The Ravenclaw didn't want her home life to be revealed to these three girls.

"Now," Professor Evans just carried on and thankfully didn't mention it," Poppy has made me aware that you help out in the infirmary?"

"Er, yeah?" Hermione wasn't really expecting this," She lets me help out sometimes."

"She has much praise for you, Miss Granger. She says that your charm work is well above what I set you in class. And she also said that you help out with the Quidditch team?"

"Yeah, I do that as well," Hermione admitted. 

There was a shift behind her and she didn't need to turn around to know that Evangeline was leaning off of her seat to hear more.

"Now," Professor Evans clasped her hands together," I used to do the same thing, when I went to Hogwarts although I never helped out the Gryffindor team. Which is why I've called you here today. Tuesday nights, are you free?"

"Professor?" Hermione asked," I'm not sure I'm following."

"Come now, Miss Granger," Professor Evans was beaming," Are you free on Tuesday nights? Or is that when you help out Poppy?"

"No, I mean, yes I'm free on Tuesdays. I'm at the hospital wing Mondays and Thursdays."

"Good, good," The teacher said as she glanced over at the papers on her desk," Well then, Miss Granger, I will see you at five o'clock each and every Tuesday night bar school holidays. Agreed?"

Hermione blinked once, already nodding her head before she fully processed the words.

"I'm sorry Professor," Hermione said, her throat suddenly very dry," But you've lost me again."

"Extra Charm work, Miss Granger," Professor Evans said with a smile," If you're as good as Poppy says you are then you've been holding back in my classes and if you're as good as I think you might be, then after graduation I could help fund a Charms Mastery. Of course, you'll have to attend my extra lessons and-"

"I'll do it."

"I thought so, Miss Granger," Professor Evans was practically beaming at the girl," Tuesdays. Five o'clock. I will not tolerate tardiness."

The door to the classroom opened again and everybody turned in shock to look out an out of breath Padma leaning against the doorway.

"Can I help you Miss Patil?" Professor Evans asked, unaware of why this girl was so out of breath. She thought that perhaps her son and the Malfoy boy had gotten into another fight in the corridor again. That would not bode well for anyone, least of all Harry if his mother caught him.

"Sorry Professor," The girl murmured before looking at Hermione," Mione, Davies said he needs you on the field ASAP, surprise practice - team is ready and waiting for you."

"Off you go Miss Granger," The teacher said with a hint of a smile on her face," Duty calls."

* * *

Danielle sighed in annoyance as she was forced with the Beauxbatons Quidditch team to the field. Amelie and Evangeline were the team's Beaters, working seamlessly together. Personally, Danielle didn't care much for the actual playing of the game. She was fine watching it to support her sisters but drew the line at attending practice with them. Of course, Fleur didn't seem to care about that when she rallied the team for the sole purpose of seeing her Chosen One at the pitch. She had made the excuse of needing the team to practice so suddenly because she was a Champion and could barely fit it into her busy schedule of training for the Tournament and following Hermione around the library like a lost puppy.

They found Hermione in the stands, a book open on her lap and thick scarf wrapped around her neck. It was in Ravenclaw blue and bronze. Danielle may have hated the school but she had to admit, she was deeply impressed with the amount of school pride that each student had. It almost rivalled the amount that the Beauxbatons students held for their own school. Circling above the pitch, was the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. 

She recognised a few of the players. The three Chasers (the captain included, Roger Davies, a friendly boy that was slightly susceptible to the Thrall) were taking practice shots at the recognisable form of Danielle's cousin, Eliza. She was sitting atop the ash wood of a Moontrimmer. Danielle (and also Amelie and Evangeline) all recognised the broom. It was there favoured make as well. Amelie and Evangeline had both played atop one before the school had managed to get together the funds to buy the entire team Firebolts. It seemed, as much as Danielle loathed her brat of a cousin, that the girl - at least - knew a good broom when she saw one.

At the opposite end of the pitch, was Cho Chang. The Beauxbatons girls had struck up a friendly relationship with the girl, who seemed eager to explain everything they asked of her. She was apparently the team Seeker as she zoomed along on her Comet 260 after several practice Snitches. The two beaters (who Danielle wasn't sure the names of) were a little way away, whacking Bludgers at each other

Fleur had taken a few deep breathes to calm herself as the group entered the stands - walking intently towards Hermione.

"Oh for gods sake!" Hermione slammed her book closed just as the Beauxbatons team approached. "What have you done now? Samuels, I'm going to kill you!"

One of the beaters had flown closer, gesturing to his nose as he landed on the stands. The other beater - Samuels - just grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his nape as he deflected a Bludger.

"Bloody git," The first beater said as he pulled his hand away from his blood gushing nose," Hit me straight there! Then laughed about it! If you don't end the kill then I will!"

Hermione sighed, exasperated as if this was a normal thing. She whipped out her wand and stood on her tiptoes so she could level it with the still bleeding nose.

"Episkey," She said simply, placing her wand away and reaching a hand up to check," There you go. Good as new."

"Thank Merlin," The older boy grinned," Thanks, Granger. Wasn't looking forward to seeing Pomfrey for that!"

He laughed and Hermione shook her head in mirth. She sat back down while he flew off, swerving to avoid a Bludger when he knew that he didn't have enough time to hit it back. Danielle watched the exchange with interest. It seemed so natural and easy for the group. Eliza - who Danielle had noted seemed quite protective of the girl - hadn't even batted an eyelash at the interaction, just focused on swooping over to the left ring and kicking an oncoming Quaffle out of the area.

"Fancy seeing you 'ere," Danielle sighed in relief when elegant (slightly cocky) Fleur sauntered over to the girl instead of her mushy, love struck counterpart.

Hermione turned away from her book to look at them all. Her eyes raked over the team, settling on the triplets once with barely concealed annoyance before checking the brooms that they each held. She sucked in a breath and Danielle smirked.

"Are you here to practice as well?" Hermione made a point of being polite even as she refused to make eye contact with the girl in front of her. She didn't have anything against Fleur. She seemed genuinely nice during their talk (entrapment) on the stairwell together. The Fleur on the stairs seemed open and warm but the Beauxbatons Fleur, the one that surrounded herself with the girls in powder blue and the ever changing group of love struck admirers was a different girl entirely. She seemed cruel (constantly belittling Hogwarts) and petty (Hermione had once seen her hex a girl from across the courtyard because of one odd comment) and so cocky.

"Of course," Evangeline put in, shouldering her Firebolt and taking the spot next to Fleur's right shoulder," We 'ave ze best school team in Europe. Better zan Durmstrang even if zey do 'ave ze famous Seeker boy."

Hermione didn't respond, turning a page in her book. She could deal with the Beauxbatons girls, she really could but only if there were one or two of them. Besides, she didn't really want to make it into a habit to talk to Eliza's cousins.

"Fleur is our captain," Amelie put in, stressing her cousin's name like it was supposed to be impressive," She is very good. Madam Maxime says zat she is our best captain in years."

"Interesting," Hermione's tone made it obvious that she thought that it was anything but.

She turned another page in her book and drew her scarf closer to her. The afternoon still held a slight chill to it and Hermione was glad that she had dressed warmly for the day. She didn't notice the hurt look on Fleur's face when she pointedly ignored them all.

"Fleur is ze best Chaser as well," Danielle tried her hand at it," She scored ze most goals at school."

"We'll see how she goes against Eliza then," Hermione said," If you get that far, that is."

"If we get zat far?" Amelie quirked her eyebrow. That sounded suspiciously like a challenge.

"Yeah," Hermione raised her gaze and made eye contact with each of them in turn, finally resting on Fleur's blue one," Davies is gunning to win this year. Ravenclaw aren't just going to roll over and let you lot snatch a win. Expect to see us in the finals, if you get that far."

"What do we get?" Fleur's unexpected question came as a shock to everybody. "If we win, in ze final?"

"You expect to get that far?"

"Oui," Fleur grinned. She didn't know why she was suddenly so confident, her instincts pushing her to do something so odd. She didn't usually make rash suggestions like this one, preferring instead to observe. She had seen Durmstrang play before, confident enough in the right conditions that they could beat them. But she hadn't seen the Hogwarts teams just yet - had no idea their strategies and weaknesses.

"What do you want then?" She was surprised that Hermione was still talking.

"A favour," The words were out of her mouth before Fleur could even think.

"A favour from Davies?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Non, from you. Agreed?" Fleur smirked. 

Hermione blushed before swallowing thickly. That smirk should have been illegal

"You win the finals, I owe you a favour. If Ravenclaw wins, then I want a favour from you."

She stuck out her hand and Fleur smiled.

She shook it before pressing her lips to the knuckles.

Hermione turned away to hide her blush, settling back on the bench and opening her book again.

"If you're going to practice," She said," Then go to the other side of the pitch. Davies will throw a fit if you come near the team."


	5. Chapter 5

Fleur's mind was reeling as she stalked into the Hogwarts Library. She had foregone travelling with the Flock today - her mind too clouded to entertain her Flock sisters and waste away the day chattering with them.

No, Fleur was on a mission and she was going to complete it before the sun went down.

Stalking into the magical creature section, the Veela girl glanced around. She pulled out as many books as she could about dragons. There weren't a lot and Fleur wondered whether or not the school had taken out all relevant information. She only had a scant two weeks to prepare and she was reeling from the shock of it. Of course, Fleur had presumed the First Task would have something to do with a magical creature. All of her reading on the previous Tournaments had led her to that conclusion but she didn't think that the British Wizarding folk would be so stupid as to include a dragon in it.

She flicked through the first book, looking for anything on the species that Madam Maxime had told her would be used. It was just her luck that they decided against bringing a Common Welsh Green in favour of a Hungarian Horntail as well as a Chinese Fireball and a Swedish Short-Snout. She shuddered at the though of getting a Horntail to do battle against. The first book was a bust, absolutely nothing relevant and skimmed over details that Fleur so desperately needed.

She had just shoved the fourth book back into the shelf and rested against the little wooden desk that was attached to the last row of books, when a small flurry of movement caught her eye and Fleur stepped back in shock. She was just about the peer under the desk to see what it was but stopped herself when she saw the hulking form of Viktor Krum standing at the end of the aisle. She narrowed her eyes at him. There was no love lost between their families, something that carried on through to Viktor and Fleur.

"Can I 'elp you?" Fleur's voice was rough with annoyance as she levelled a glare at the oaf in front of her. She made sure to take a few steps forward, blocking whatever had dived under the table from the Bulgarian's view.

He didn't even answer her, black eyes flicking around the area before storming off again. The feeling was mutual and, for a moment, Fleur considered if it was a completely childish thing to do if she chose to hex him while his back was turned.

She decided against it in favour of peering under the work station to see what had been so intent on hiding from the lumbering oaf - not that she blamed whatever it was.

"Is he gone?" 

Fleur jolted in shock when she glanced under the table to find Hermione's brown eyes peering back at her. She was speechless for a second, only able to owlishly blink a couple of times before rage simmered under the surface. She could easily wind herself through the various bookcases in search of the boy so she could hex Krum for whatever he had done to upset her soulmate.

"Oui," Fleur's lip quirked upward when Hermione took her offered hand and rose from the ground. The girl dusted off her school skirt and smoothed down her robes before flashing Fleur a smile of gratitude.

"Thanks for that," Hermione said, reaching down and behind her to grab her school bag," He's been following me around for most of the day."

Both girls flashed a scowl over at the bookshelves that he had disappeared behind.

"No problem at all," Fleur beamed down at her little soulmate. Their height difference was so obvious and Fleur's heart swelled. She could easily rest her chin on the top of Hermione's head if she so wished to. "Does 'e do it often?" She was trying to sound casual, not like she was barely restraining herself from storming through the library and cursing his balls off.

"I guess?" Hermione shrugged as she stepped away from Fleur, turning her back and running her finger across the spines of the Magical Creatures books as she searched for one. "It's hard for me not to notice, if I'm honest - what with his stupid fan club following him everywhere. Ah! Here it is!" She pulled out a musty tome with a small heave, Fleur peered over to check the title. A book about Hippogriffs was certainly not what Fleur had been looking for.

It seemed luck was on her side though when Hermione glanced over at the pile that Fleur had put out. She hummed in concentration before moving down the stacks and pulled out two extra books.

"Dragons, huh?" Hermione said," Got an interest in them?"

"You could say zat," Fleur didn't really want to be so vague to her Chosen but she certainly didn't want to be caught cheating in the Tournament.

"Well, here," Hermione shrugged and passed Fleur the books," Of course, these are dragon keeper guides so nothing too dangerous. Although, if you need anything more...specific, it's best to get a pass for the restricted section."

"Merci, truly," Fleur said, dipping into a small curtsy, reaching for Hermione's hand so she could press her lips against the knuckles.

"You, er, well," Hermione was bright red as she tried to speak," You need to stop doing that. People will get the wrong impression."

* * *

The books that Hermione had given her were well written, less vague dragon handling guides and, while informative, didn't go into so much detail about the supposed breeds that Fleur would be going up against. So, she had taken her Chosen's advice, and secured herself a year long permit for the restricted section of the library where she had found more than enough books on dragons. The two weeks running up to the First Task, Fleur was rarely seen without a book on dragons. Many of her peers figured that she had suddenly developed a new interest in the creatures as she struggled to not submit to the pressure of the high staked tournament she found herself in.

Of course, Amelie, Danielle and Evangeline had plans to snap her out of the stress induced study haze that she found herself in.

Namely, a party. A party hosted by the Ravenclaws.

It came as quite a shock to Danielle when a slightly Thrall induced Roger Davies stumbled over to her that Friday night to invite the Beauxbatons students to the monthly party that Ravenclaw hosted. Apparently, Ravenclaw parties were secretive and on the sly so no teachers even had an idea that they were going on.

That was how, Danielle, her sisters, Fleur, the rest of the Flock and their fellow students stood outside the Ravenclaw Tower - yelling in hushed whispers at the Eagle Doorknocker that refused to let them in.

"What came first?" It croaked out it's fifth riddle since the group had arrived," The Phoenix or the flames?"

Amelie grumbled under her breath. "We don't know!" She hissed, scowling in an attractive way that only Veela's could do," Will you just let us in already?! We're missing the party!"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" The doorknocker ignored her and rambled out another riddle.

"I give up!" Amelie didn't seem to realise that they were meant to be sneaking in, not alerting the entire castle about what they were going to be doing. "Somebody else answer!"

Nobody knew the answer and more than a dozen spells bounced harmlessly off the door.

"What is the Truth?" The doorknocker said after a beat of silence.

There was more grumbling before somebody sighed deeply at the back of the group. Then people were shoved aside and Eliza Jones pushed her way to the front. She didn't spare a glance to her cousins before levelling a glare to the doorknocker.

"The truth," She said snidely," Is that I have been holed up in the library for nearly three hours writing an essay on the 'wonderful art of Gillyweed breeding' and I'm about to tear my hair out if you don't open the hell up so I can engage in some underage drinking! Do you understand me?!"

Everybody held their breath and the door swung open.

Eliza stalked in without even a backwards glance.

The room was packed with a steady stream of music that filtered from a Muggle radio that seemed to be charmed somehow to withstand magic. The people inside where in little groups, drinking from small goblets that looked like they were nicked from the school kitchen. It smelled overwhelmingly of alcohol and teenage sweat which made Fleur want to turn up her nose at them - even if this was obviously one of the more civilised Houses at this infernal school.

Eliza stopped by the drinks table, poured herself a large glass of whatever alcoholic drink was there and slammed herself onto the sofa next to her friends. Padma Patil was lounging next to her. Her glass wasn't filled with alcohol as well and Fleur wondered why the supposed smart house was condoning underage drinking. Their blonde haired friend - Luna or Selene or whatever moon related thing her name was - sat opposite on an armchair. Hermione was sitting on the rug in front of the girl, her own glass filled with Butterbeer.

"Come on Fleur!" The girl was snapped out of her inspection by Amelie's arms wrapping around her shoulder," I think I can see Cho and Roger over there."

"Sorry, ladies, gents," Davies said as they approached. He was obviously not fully sober, leaning against the wall as he nursed his drink. Cho was crashed out on a chair, incoherently giggling to herself while her equally drunk friend Marietta stumbled back from the drinks table. " No fancy French wine available. Instead we've got regular beer and vodka and a bit of Firewhiskey if you're feeling risky."

Fleur sighed quite loudly, nose wrinkled in disgust. She had a task to prepare for in a week. Her time could have been spent elsewhere even if the Ravenclaw Common Room had the added bonus of Hermione sitting with her friends. It seemed she and...Luna (was it Luna? Merlin, Fleur wasn't even drunk yet and this room was already taking a toll on her) were the only ones that hadn't opted to have alcohol. The pretty Indian girl looked to be quite drunk already but still able to string along a sentence and, by the amount of drinks Eliza was chugging, the Jones girl wasn't far behind.

"Me and the other prefects make sure that all of the Second and First Year students go to their dorms before the parties," Davies was trying to sound responsible, a mixture of alcohol and Thrall dulling his senses as the normal members of the Delegation milled around the room and the Flock stayed close to where Fleur stood. At some point, a glass of some sort of crappy Muggle beer had been pressed into her hands. It smelled horrid and Fleur didn't dare drink it in fear that it tasted just as bad as it smelt.

"It's bullshit!" Fleur glanced over to where Eliza had draped herself dramatically over her seat.

"Piss off, Liza!" Padma slurred, slamming her hand onto the side table and jostling her goblet of the foul smelling beer.

"I'm telling you!" Eliza was slurring as well and Fleur was impressed that it took such little time for the girl to get drunk. "Sprout is kicking my arse in Herbology! It was a tiny explosion!"

"You blew up Greenhouse Seven!"

"Only a little bit!"

"Two knuts says that they end up having a fight?" Luna offered weakly.

"Hell no am I betting against you!" Hermione laughed," I lost nine sickles to you just last week!" She then turned to Eliza, who had managed to snag a whole bottle of vodka and was precariously trying to refill her goblet without Padma trying to reach over to grab some as well. "Eliza, Sprout's only doing it because you're good at her subject. I overheard her and Professor Evans talking about you just last week. She wants you to get a Mastery in it."

"Fuck!" Eliza groaned, spilling the vodka onto the sofa - causing Hermione to hurriedly snatch the bottle from her friend to stop her sudden intake. "Why is this my life?! First my cousins now Sprout?! Why can't I just live the life I fucking want without harassment?!"

"Fine!" Padma slurred, crawling across the floor in the hopes of grabbing the now closed bottle of vodka sitting on Hermione's lap. "What do you want then?!"

Fleur pretended that she didn't notice the triplets all stop their conversations to listen in and she definitely didn't notice how they all took a seat close by the group of four.

"Fuck," Eliza said again," I don't know! I mean, my OWLs are this year and, fuck, I've got that stupid careers meeting but, shit, I don't know?" She seemed a bit more sober then a few seconds ago, like the whole conversation had cast a dark cloud over her. "I mean, I'm turning sixteen in a couple of months and - fucking hell - how am I supposed to make such important life choices?! How can anybody even fucking do this!"

"If we had a swear jar," Luna quipped quietly as Fleur lowered herself to sit with her cousins who were still pretending not to be eavesdropping," Then it would get full whenever Eliza gets drunk. We'd be rich!"

Hermione just nodded, sending the sealed bottle back over to the drinks table with an idle flick of her wand when she noticed Padma was too close.

"Hermione!" Eliza yelled loudly as she drained her goblet for the last time. She attempted to stand but was too wobbly on her feet so all but collapsed back into the armchair. "Back me up here! You don't know what you want to do!"

"Charms Mastery," Hermione said curtly, relaxing into Luna's legs," And then probably go into Healing. My parents were dentists, they wanted me to be a doctor."

Eliza groaned loudly, falling from the chair and dramatically laying the back of her hand against her forehead. "I hate you," She scowled.

Fleur stiffened considerably at that and even Danielle seemed a little bit confused. Amelie just leaned forward like she was watching an interesting Quidditch match and Evangeline was grinning like a wolf.

"No you don't," Hermione, though, was laughing," You hate that I'm organised."

"I hate your hair as well. It's so brown."

"We have the same shade, dumbass."

"I am way too sober for this-this rational thinking thing that you have going on," Eliza groaned, draping herself over Hermione's legs.

Fleur took a swig of her disgusting beer.

"Bullshit," Luna parroted her friend's words from earlier.

"LUNA!" Padma cried," You- You're so, so - DIRTY MOUTH!"

"Merlin," Hermione sighed loudly," They're both wasted! Padma, I had no idea you were such a lightweight!" 

"I am- I am not!" Padma shot back. She was on the floor as well - too unsteady on her feet to get more alcohol from the table across the room. "You're a lightweight!"

"I am not!" Hermione snapped before letting out a laugh," I'll have you know that the reason you're wasted is because you haven't experienced Muggle culture! Getting drunk on vodka in a field as a teenager is the quintessential Muggle experience! Alicia took Eliza and me out to a field first day of Summer, I nearly got alcohol poisoning."

"Is that why you're not drinking?" Luna mused," Oh, look. They're asleep."

Fleur had been so focused on watching Hermione laughing and joking around (the Ravenclaw had looked so beautiful doing it) that she hadn't noticed Eliza and Padma practically pass out together on the rug in front of their friends.

"I'll take Eliza up and you take Padma?" Hermione offered weakly as she stood up. Luna nodded and hurriedly bundled Padma into her arms. It was slightly more of a struggle to get the girl up the dorm room steps. Hermione smiled fondly after them and Fleur narrowed her eyes. She was still unsure whether or not Hermione was dating any of those girls. The Luna girl seemed sweet enough but all of the interactions between them - at least the ones that Fleur had be witness too - had been purely platonic, making stupid bets and laughing with each other. Padma also seemed to be out of the equation, what with the girl's obvious affections and crush on Luna.

Eliza could have been a possibility - a very strong one at that. The pair would look magnificent together, Fleur realised with a twinge. Eliza was all sharp features and angles. Beautiful in the high born kind of way. Fleur remembered one time when her Uncle Nicholas had explained to the triplets that his mother had been born Isla Rosier - promptly thrown out of the family after marrying a Muggleborn - so, Fleur supposed, that the whole noble kind of beauty wasn't a far reach. Hermione, in contrast, was all soft edges and round features. By the way that she had talked to her friends, Fleur gathered that she was a Muggleborn but somehow was still in contact with her wizarding world friends during the holidays.

Eliza and Hermione would make an attractive couple and it took Fleur all of her self control not to shatter the glass in her hand.

* * *

Luna hadn't expected Padma to join her as she sat on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest the day after the party. She had expected somebody like Ginny or her judgemental brother or even the black haired son of the new Charms and Flying teachers. Padma, in contrast, had been an unexpected surprise that Luna welcomed wholeheartedly - even if the girl was slightly hungover. They so rarely sat together on the grounds anymore, just alone without a loud mouthed Eliza screaming that she was bored or an annoyed Hermione telling her 'to shut your damn mouth, Eliza! I have a test to study for!'. 

"Something wrong?" Padma quirked up her eyebrow when she noticed Luna staring at her, eyes narrowed as she wore her 'thinking' face.

"No," Luna said wistfully," I just didn't expect you."

"O-Oh," Padma swallowed the lump in her throat uncomfortably," D'you want me to leave? If I'm disturbing you, I can leave."

"No," Luna said softly. She laced her finger's with Padma's and squeezed lightly. "I like you being here. It's nice. Ginny always talks to loudly."

She pretended not to notice how Padma flinched at the name.

"Are you dating her?" Padma didn't know why she thought that it was acceptable to ask her that out of nowhere. That wasn't what she was meant to say. Merlin, how could she be so stupid?!

"Me and Ginny?" Luna spoke in her usual soft voice, swaying her head to the imaginary music that was playing in her head," She is quite aesthetically pleasing, isn't she? Her nose is in the centre of her face...that is quite attractive."

Had Padma been anybody else then she would have been shocked but, at this point in their friendship, she was used to Luna acting like this.

"Is that a yes or a no?" 

"A no," Luna said firmly with a smile," Ginny is a bit too wild for me. She is a good friend though, she likes helping me catch Gulping Plimpies."

Padma couldn't help but grin. Her head was aching and she felt a little queasy but that hardly mattered as she nodded along as Luna starting talking about the Gulping Plimpies that she had caught before last night's party. Apparently she had caught several of them on her own and two more with the help of Ginny (Padma's disdain for the girl seemed to fade once she had gotten confirmation that she and Luna were not dating each other).

"What do you think the first task will be?" Padma asked as she stared across the school grounds, twirling her wand idly in her fingers - flinching when it released a few red sparks that fizzled to the ground.

"Dragons," Luna said firmly," I think that it will be dragons."

"You got any evidence to back up that claim, Oh Wise One?" Padma laughed and nudged Luna with a shoulder. Luna just smiled fondly at her and shook her head, squeezing their hands together.

"Does a gut feeling count?"

"If it was anybody else then no. But you're you, so I'll accept it."

"Glad you see it my way, Pads."

* * *

Fleur knew the party had been a bad idea. Amelie and Danielle were still slightly hungover - which made Fleur wonder just how much stronger Muggle vodka was to its wizarding counterpart - and Evangeline was swearing up and down that she had seen sounds when she had been drunk. Now though, she was practically a shell of a person even if the party was a week ago. No amount of pepper-up potions nor hangover cures seemed to work. 

Muggle alcohol seemed to deny all kinds of logic.

Fleur had been fine the day after, having only one Muggle beer and two shots of Firewhiskey.

The other Beauxbatons students hadn't been so lucky and had been complaining all week about their headaches and nausea. Even up until the breakfast before the first task, Fleur had barely gotten a muttered 'good luck' from her cousins before they started complaining about their hangovers.

Merlin, they were all so annoying.

Although now, as Fleur paced around the Champions Tent, she kind of wished that she had a still slightly hungover cousin to annoy her. The silence that encased the tent was almost suffocating.

Cedric Diggory had tried to diffuse the tension by talking but he soon realised that that was helping absolutely nobody so had secluded himself to the back of the tent muttering under his breath about his strategy. Of course, Fleur knew that her fellow competitors knew what the First Task entailed (cheating had always been a large part of the Tournament after all) but she had never thought that one of the Champions would be such a fool that he would recite his plan under his breath with Fleur and Krum in the tent.

Speaking of the oaf, at least he was having the decency to brood in silence instead of chattering under his breath.

Fleur sized him up as she paced the length of the tent. He didn't seem as nervous as Cedric and Fleur looked but that might have been the fake confidence. He was leaning against one of the poles, arms crossed over his chest and scowl fixed firmly on his face. Occasionally, his eyes would dart around almost as if he was anxious before finally resting on his black shoes again.

A flash from the entrance of the tent had all three of the students snapping out of their thoughts and glancing over. That horrendous reporter (could she even be classed as that?) was grinning at them with her photographer snapping a few more pictures.

Fleur had hated her on sight. She was reminded eerily of this one French reporter that had managed to sneak onto the Delacour estate with the intent of trying to get Veela secrets that had ended up in a vanishing cabinet for three weeks and an inability to pick up a quill ever again. Sometimes - just for fun - Fleur's mother would send the man Christmas cards. But the point was, Fleur didn't like this woman one bit, especially as she barged her way into the tent like she owned the place.

Krum seemed uneasy around her as well but Fleur supposed that that was because he had also spent a fair amount of time around ill mannered reporters with superiority issues and gossiping tendencies. Diggory, on the other hand, seemed to be relishing in the attention. Davies had told her that it was because he was a Hufflepuff and they so rarely got attention that they needed to make the most of it. 

"How are we feeling today?" Fleur hadn't even bothered to learn her name. "Excited?" The woman waltzed over to Diggory, her quill already moving across the piece of parchment that was floating in the air. "Ready?" She moved over to Krum, squeezing his bicep with a hand. He scowled at her but said nothing. Reporters had a way of twisting a person's words, after all. It was usually better to give nothing away at all. "Worried?" She moved onto Fleur - who had stopped her pacing and was staring at the woman in indifference.

"I see," The woman - Skeeter or something - said thoughtfully when nobody answered her," How about some personal questions then? Add a little bit of spice to the article, yes? So, love lives! Cedric - may I call you Cedric? - so, any special girl in your life? Mr Krum, what about you? A beautiful young lady that you let ride your broom?" Fleur rolled her eyes. This was truly pathetic and she would like nothing more than to hex this sad excuse for a reporter out of the tent. She was absolutely no help in quelling the knots that were forming in Fleur's stomach.

"And you, Miss Delacour? A cute French boy perhaps? Maybe more than one, you did say that you were a quarter Veela at the wand weighing?"

Fleur had said no such thing. Yet again, the British were making assumptions due to their own ideas of blood purity. There was no such thing as a half Veela or a quarter Veela. You were either a Veela or you weren't. It was that simple.

"Miss Skeeter," Another voice from the entrance of the tent had everybody turning their heads," I should have known that you were in here causing trouble." Andromeda Tonks walked into the room with an air of confidence. The head teachers were behind her along with Ludo Bagman.

"Ah," Skeeter turned around with a grin," Mrs Tonks, pleasure to see you again. I must ask, did you read the piece that I wrote over the Summer? How are your sisters, by the way? 

Fleur knew an interrogation when she one and was pleasantly surprised at the way the Ministry worker handled it with the poise and elegance of a queen.

"My relationship with my sisters is none of your business," Andromeda made a show of checking her nails," But, if you must know, I had tea with my daughter and Narcissa just yesterday - her charity is doing extremely well - and I bumped into Bellatrix - remember her? Head Auror Black? - a few days ago. She is, oh so busy catching dangers to the wizarding world. Now, why don't you go and sit in the corner while I brief the Champions?"

Fleur grinned as she moved into permission with Madam Maxime standing behind her, a huge hand resting on Fleur's shoulder. She was barely listening to the explanation of the first task but made a show of looking surprised when the idea of dragons were revealed.

"Mr Diggory," Andromeda said as she was passed a bag," If you will?"

Cedric swallowed thickly and Fleur prayed that he pulled the Horntail. She had a solid plan if she chose the either of the other two dragons. Her idea for the Horntail, however, had been subjected to a quick 'run, hide and hope for the best'. The boy flinched as he withdrew his hand and, if Madam Maxime had not been behind her, Fleur would have sworn.

In his palm, was the recognisable silver-blue hide of the Swedish Short Snout. 

Mrs Tonks nodded in contemplation. "The Swedish Short Snout," She said softly," Careful of her flames now, Mr Diggory."

Krum was next and Fleur sucked in a breath. She could see the bag wriggling around like neither of the miniature dragons wanted to be chosen for the Bulgarian oaf to fight against. Fleur prayed that he didn't hurt it too badly. 

She sucked in a breath when a brilliant red and gold dragon was pulled out of the bag by its tail. It had an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around its face and Fleur's heart sank and the knots in her stomach tightened.

"The Chinese Fireball," Andromeda said," I warn you against getting in her space, Mr Krum."

Fleur already knew what was waiting for her as she placed her hand into the bag. The little dragon didn't put up much of a fight as it clambered onto her hand and was pulled from the silk bag.

It was cute enough, for a miniature dragon that Fleur was about to face. Black scales and yellow slit eyes gazed up at Fleur. Bronze horns were atop its head with spikes of the same colour attached to its tail - which was swishing idly around as Fleur stared at it.

"The Hungarian Horntail," Andromeda's voice was faint over the ringing in her airs," Dangerous and damn near uncontrollable. It would do you well, Miss Delacour, if you find a way to hide yourself."

Fleur was barely listening as she struggled to control her breathing. She didn't know why she thought that this stupid Tournament would be so good.

"Mr Diggory," Andromeda continued on," You will be going first - on the sound of the cannon, if you please. Miss Delacour, after him and Mr Krum, you will be last. I wish you all the best of luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the order of dragons just because I could


	6. Chapter 6

Eliza bristled in annoyance when she noticed the Beauxbatons delegation (dressed in their elegant silk uniform even though it was Saturday) daintily lower themselves onto the empty seats next to Luna. Amelie was sitting directly next to the girl and cast Eliza a haughty look that screamed 'I'm better than you!'. Evangeline was sat next to her, looking like a super model from some of those Muggle magazines that Alicia and Hermione had managed to buy the previous Summer. It must have been Veela magic, Eliza decided as she cast a scathing eye over Evangeline. It was just simply not possible to be that tan in the Scottish Highlands. Danielle was sitting furthest away from Eliza but made sure to stare, an eyebrow quirked up in cool confidence.

Eliza looked away first just as the cannon boomed and Cedric Diggory waltzed out onto the field.

The dragon wasn't at all like Eliza expected it to be. She had heard tales about dragons before when she had poured over books to cite in her Care of Magical Creatures essays (even though she knew that Hagrid didn't seem to care) and all of them had described dragons as ferocious, scary creatures that were powered by rage and anger rather than anything else. Hell, a few of the books had even made reference to the fact that most people didn't even think dragons had other emotions.

"Well, well, well," Draco Malfoy waltzed towards the delegation," I hope that you frogs are ready to watch your creature blooded champion lose?"

Diggory hurried to duck under a nearby boulder as the dragon reared up on its legs and spat a roaring blue flame in his general direction. The crowd all groaned at the heat of it all while Bagman commentated. Dumbledore was watching with interest as well as Madam Maxime and Karkaroff. Andromeda was nodding to herself when Diggory rolled to hide behind another boulder, reaching for a nearby rock to throw it passed the dragon. It did what it was supposed to do, drawing the dragon's attention elsewhere while Diggory tried to sneak past it. 

"Leave them alone," Eliza stood up, shoving Malfoy back a few paces," And piss off, Malfoy. Shouldn't you be licking Flint's boots or something? As a thank you for paying your way onto the Slytherin Team?"

Somebody in the audience - probably Cho - screamed as the dragon sniffed the air and came barrelling towards where Diggory was hiding. Short-Snout's were about as blind as a bat but had an incredible sense of smell. Diggory moved out of the way a moment before he was about to be snapped into the jaws of the dragon. It was only thanks to his Quidditch reflexes that he managed to get away in time. His wand was in his hand suddenly, hitting the dragon in the face with a spell that Luna didn't know.

"How dare you speak to me like that," Malfoy was practically vibrating in anger," You filthy Half-blood. Oh, how the Rosier line has been tainted, not only by Muggleborns but Veela as well!" He sneered at the triplets," Veela are only good for a roll in the hay anyway." 

Diggory hurriedly grabbed another rock, transfiguring it perfectly into a yapping beagle. It served its purpose just as well as the rock had, barking loudly and running laps around the feet of the dragon. Diggory took his chance as the Short-Snout hurriedly chased after the dog - that was prancing around without a care in the world and unaware of the danger that it was truly in. The crowd chanted Diggory's name - even the Gryffindor and Slytherins, who had been appalled by the Goblet's choice of a Hufflepuff champion - as he raced across the uneven land, climbing the boulders towards the nest.

"Don't you dare speak to them like that!" Eliza's wand was in her hand in an instant, sparking slightly. "Piss off Malfoy, this is your last warning - wouldn't want to have to explain to your mummy why you've got a broken nose again, do you?"

Malfoy turned his nose up at them all before stalking back to his seat.

Cho screamed again. The dragon whipped around suddenly, losing interest in the dog before barrelling towards Diggory. This time, he didn't have time to roll out of the way or hide himself and was hit head on by the dragon. He made a noise of pain but neither Eliza, the triplets nor Malfoy looked over to check what was happening. Diggory wiggled out of the dragon's grip, scrambling away and diving for the egg as quickly as he could. If he just got to the egg then he would be fine, the dragon keepers would rein back the creature. A stray flame from the dragon's mouth struck him in the face just as he managed to grab the egg.

Everybody was cheering but the triplets couldn't tear their gazes from their cousin. She didn't even look at them as she lowered herself back onto her seat next to Padma. She didn't spare them a glance as she looked at the joint hands of her friends. They didn't usually hold hands even when they were scared. Eliza made a point not to look at her cousins. She had no idea what had come over her. They were family, yes, but she hated their guts. Didn't she? 

"Something's happened between you two," Eliza narrowed her eyes as the stadium was readied for the next Champion.

"The Nargles must be confusing you," Luna said wistfully, looking at her hand laced with Padma's and then rested her head on the girl's shoulder," We aren't any difference."

"Arses," Eliza muttered before turning to her other side," Hey, Hermione- Shit! Guys! Hermione's gone!"

"She hasn't been here the entire time," Padma said, eyes not leaving Luna's," She's helping out Pomfrey in the healing tent. She told us this at breakfast! You are probably the most unobservant Ravenclaw I've ever met!"

* * *

Fleur ignored the dark eyes on her back as she sucked in a breath and walked into the arena.

She didn't have time to trade insults with Krum.

The arena was intimidating enough without a violent Bulgarian oaf staring at her back. The crowd's cheer was deafening but Fleur tried to block it out. She easily picked out her cousins in the crowd. Amelie was on her feet - screaming at the top of her lungs as she clapped. Danielle was in a similar situation only sitting down and waving a flag that had the Delacour family crest on it - Merlin only knows where she had managed to get that from. Evangeline - ever the calm one of the three - was clapping politely from her seat but Fleur just about managed to notice the fierce look of competitiveness in her eyes. Fleur knew what those eyes meant - something akin to 'you better come in first place otherwise the dragon will be the least of your problems'.

She swallowed thickly before taking in her environment. 

It wasn't at all as impressive as she had thought that it would have been but that wasn't really at the forefront of her mind as she scanned the area for any hint of the dragon. She supposed that it was too much to hope that they had accidentally forgotten to place the dragon into the arena. Her head whipped around rapidly trying to locate the dragon. It wasn't an easy job, hiding the lumbering form of a creature that could burn down villages with a single jet of fire.

It was enough to put Fleur on the defensive even though she had a clear line of sight of the nest, even as her cousins and the other spectators yelled at her to just grab it.

Fleur approached cautiously - one slow step after the other.

Her head was still whipping around, trying to control her breathing as she clambered up one of the boulders. She swallowed thickly, pulling down her skirt - inwardly scolding Madam Maxime's need for school pride over practicality. The crowd had gone silent as well and Fleur clenched her wand tightly in her hand. She took another breath and peaked over the rock to check how close she was.

What stared back at her, had Fleur stumbling back to duck under a few of the rocks.

The miniature dragon was one thing, the fully grown one was something different altogether. It had one beady yellow eye staring deep into Fleur's soul and smoke curling out of its nostrils. The horns covering its head and body were sharpened to a point and the teeth! Rows upon rows of jagged teeth lined the creature's parted mouth. Fleur had never seen something so terrifying before. So much for the dragon handlers forgetting to add it to the arena.

She could hear its footsteps - loud and intimidating as it prowled around the arena. Her mind worked in overdrive, wand clenched in her hand. It was only a matter of time before the creature attacked her.

" _Nebulus!"_ Fleur spat as she saw the dragon leap onto one of the boulders, yellow eyes flickering around in the hope of finding her.

A thick fog descended across the arena and Fleur hopped down from her hiding place so she could take advantage of the cover. She knew that her slight advantage would only work for so long. The Horntail had an amazing sense of smell and would only be tricked by the fog for a few more minutes. Truthfully, this wasn't one of Fleur's best plans - ranking at the bottom with the time she and Amelie tried to dye their hair the Muggle way and when she and Danielle tried to trick little Gabrielle into sneaking them so food from the kitchens.

The Veela girl sucked in a breath and rolled towards another boulder when she saw the taloned feet of the beast that was stalking her. Vaguely, she could hear Bagman's commentary ("OH HO, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT SEEMS THAT MISS DELACOUR IS ATTEMPTING TO HIDE HERSELF! OF COURSE-") but she couldn't fully make it out over the roaring in her ears. Another clawed foot rested on the boulder near Fleur's head just as the smoke was dissipating.

Yet again, the French witch berated herself for not thinking of a plan to use against the Horntail. She had just been so adamant that she wouldn't be going up against it. She knew that had her mother been here, she would have gotten an earful for not being prepared. She could only pray that Evangeline (the little snitch that she was) didn't notify the clan about Fleur's lack of a plan.

The fog was fading at an accelerated rate and Fleur hurriedly scrambled between two boulders just before it disappeared entirely.

_"Come on Fleur!"_

Even over the crowd's cheers, she could hear Amelie's excited screaming. Evangeline - usually mortified by drawing attention to herself in a crowd of strangers - and Danielle were probably trying to tug her back into her seat.

 _"Avis!"_ Two turtledoves shot from her wand and begun to circle the beast's head. 

"LOOK HERE! MISS DELACOUR HAS USED THE SAME TACTIC AS MR DIGGORY! LOOK AT HER GO FOLKS! THAT JUMP WAS SPECTACULAR. IT REMINDS ME OF THE TIME WHEN I-"

Fleur swore at the comparison. She didn't want to be marked down because of a similarity in performance to Diggory. Fortunately (or unfortunately, Fleur couldn't decide which one it was), the birds disappeared just as quickly as the fog had. The dragon snapped out of whatever daze it had been in and scented the air. Fleur was hurriedly scrambling up the boulders. She could see the egg clearly now, just a few more rocks and she was home free. 

At this point, she was beginning to think that she had been a tad stupid when she had signed up for this god forsaken tournament. Five more boulders now and Fleur flinched loudly as she heard the dragon behind her roar. She could feel the heat behind her and it took Fleur a moment or two to realise that it had been from the dragon fire where her leg had been just moments before. She could barely feel the pain of the burn that she could see blistering and smoking on her left leg.

It was horrifying to look at but Fleur couldn't feel it in the slightest - just staring at it in horror. Her guess was that she was just too jumped up on adrenaline to actually begin feeling it.

Her breath sucked in and she glanced up at the dragon and then back at the egg.

She ran for it.

The book that she had read had said that after a blast of fire, Horntails needed a minute or two to recharge before spitting fire again. It would give her another time to grab the egg. 

Fleur spared a glance towards her cousins as she dragged her leg behind her, scurrying up the last few rocks towards the nest. Evangeline was watching with anticipation, leg bouncing as she attempted to make notes. It reminded Fleur slightly of Hermione - when the girl was studying in the library. Those two would get on quite well. Danielle had her hands clenched on her lap, eyes tracking the dragon that was twisting its neck to watch Fleur. Amelie was oddly silent, face pale as she stared.

In fact, the whole arena had gone oddly silent and all Fleur could hear was the blood rushing in her ears.

She heard the tell tale crackle of the Horntail getting ready to spit fire just as she dived for the egg.

She grunted when she hit the ground, dirt and debris getting in her burn.

One hand had the egg in its grip while the other held her wand - shooting a perfect flame freezing spell just as the Horntail shot out its fire.

"-AND MISS DELACOUR HAS DONE IT!"

* * *

Fleur stumbled into the makeshift infirmary. The pain in her leg was excruciating now that the adrenaline was beginning to wear off and had she not had so much pride, she might have started to cry. 

But she didn't.

It hurt like hell but Fleur Delacour didn't cry. She didn't cry when she snapped her leg falling out of a tree at age seven and had to drag herself home. So, she wasn't going to cry right now, in the company of strangers, in a country that wasn't her own, all while competing in a tournament that could get her killed.

Especially when her bushy haired witch was making her way over with a look of concern on her face. 

Diggory was lying on one of the beds, groaning loudly in pain as the Madam Pomfrey fussed over him. Half of his face was covered in thick orange paste and his jersey had been ripped open so his chest could be covered in bandages. 

Fleur hadn't even realised that she was already being coaxed onto a bed, her golden egg plucked from her limp grip and placed on the table next to her. When she seemed to finally come to her senses, Hermione was standing in front of her, mouth moving but Fleur couldn't exactly translate it in her current state.

"Please, repeat?"

Hermione just sighed patiently and gave the Veela a small smile that had her heart soaring. "Can you rate your pair out of ten for me? Ten being the worst pa-"

"Ten."

"Merlin," Hermione surged forward suddenly, wrapping blankets around the girl tightly when she noticed her trembling," Madam Pomfrey! I think that she's gone into shock!"

"Calming Draught, dear," Came the Mediwitch's answer, not looking up from where she was treating Cedric," Hurry now and some paste as well."

Hermione nodded, hurriedly getting to work.

Had Fleur not been dazed and slightly confused, she would have been able to explain that no, she can't take a Calming Draught. That Veela's reacted to Peppermint (a key ingredient) like a cat did to catnip. But, alas, Fleur was too out of it to realise and happily took the potion that was offered to her. She was practically walking on clouds when she felt Hermione put her hand on the back of her head, gently coaxing Fleur to finish it all.

She did so happily and pouted when Hermione withdrew the warm hand from the back of her head.

"Better?"

"Oui," Fleur was grinning again suddenly, staring up at Hermione happily as the younger girl bustled around grabbing clean bandages and a washcloth. Madam Pomfrey was still attending to Diggory - who looked much worse than Fleur did.

"Alright," Hermione said, turning back and pulling a chair to sit at Fleur's bedside," Now, I'm going to clean the burn, okay? If it hurts to much then tell me and I'll stop, alright?"

Fleur just nodded, one of those dopey smiles on her face. Hermione was momentarily shocked. She looked similar to the times that Hermione had stumbled across her in the library and that one time on the staircase. The French witch was staring at her like she was the only thing in the world. It was completely different from the arrogant, self assured, cocky (Hermione blushed slightly when she realised how sexy all of that was) girl that waltzed around with such confidence. It was so different from that girl, surrounded by her peers, that complained loudly about the food at school and how loud everybody was.

"You 'ave very pretty 'air, 'Ermione."

Then, there was that.

The girl was positively loopy and Hermione wondered if she was allergic to any of the ingredients in the Calming Draught. It was rare, of course, but not unheard of.

"You do too," Hermione swallowed thickly. She had no idea why she said that - probably because she was sure that the girl wouldn't remember this interaction. Merlin, she could be such a mess in the presence of pretty witches - even if the one in front of her could be so arrogant. It had been proven time and time again. She used to stumble over her words with Nymphadora, tripped over in the library when Angelina Johnson walked passed and nearly cried in the Common Room from happiness when Daphne Greengrass said that her earrings were cute.

Hermione had a weakness for pretty girls, especially foreign pretty girls that had an accent to die for and such confidence that it rocked her world.

"And your eyes are pretty as well," Fleur said in a wistful voice that reminded Hermione of Luna," Pretty, pretty 'Ermione being my pretty, pretty nurse!" She started to giggle then as Hermione smeared the same orange paste on her leg that covered Diggory's face.

"I, er, wouldn't go that far," She said weakly as she worked.

"Non, non, non!" Fleur said a bit too insistent for somebody that had just taken a Calming Draught," You are acting as my nurse and you are very pretty! Zerefore, pretty nurse 'Ermione!"

Oh yes, she was certainly more than a little bit loopy.

"Er, okay," Hermione chuckled as she worked. She looked up only once more to see Fleur still staring at her, head tilted to the side and wide smile on her face. Merlin, that smile should be illegal.

Krum entered a few seconds later - all heads (except for Diggory's) turned to look at him. Hermione hadn't even registered that he was competing. She had listened along intently to the commentary when Diggory competed and poked her head out to watch Fleur's task but had completely forgot about Krum. He didn't look happy in the slightest as he entered the tent and Hermione could see why. While he wasn't as beat up as Diggory was, he certainly hadn't gotten off as well as Fleur had. Blood rushed from a wound on the side of his head and his entire outfit was covered in ash.

A sullen look was on his face as his dark eyes darted around the area. They settled on Hermione and Fleur - who was now determinedly petting Hermione's hair as the younger girl worked to wrap up her burn.

"Ah!" Madam Pomfrey didn't give him time to act on whatever he was going to do," Mr Krum! Let's have a look at you then! Sit down, sit down!"

He still didn't look happy, hurried to the other end of the tent so Madam Pomfrey could clean him up.

"Okay," Hermione said softly, reaching up and removing Fleur's hand from her hair," I'm going to clean your forehead now, alright?"

Fleur started giggling uncontrollably at that, nodding her head and beaming that god awful, should be illegal, smile.

"You can clean whatever part of me you wish!" Fleur giggled again, staring intently as Hermione hovered over her with a damp washcloth, cleaning off all of the soot and debris. It was at that moment - when their eyes met - Hermione was snapped up into Fleur's arms. The giggly - and definitely high - blonde sighed in content and allowed Hermione just enough room to continue cleaning up her face.

Had anybody else tried to do this (like Alicia or, Merlin forbid, Eliza), Hermione would have whipped out her wand and hexed them so hard that they couldn't remember their names anymore. But she didn't with Fleur. It was...kind of soothing in a way that Hermione really didn't want to think about because it would probably lead to three pages of parchment full of a pro and con list.

Although, the timing could be a lot better because no sooner had Fleur wrapped her arms tightly around Hermione's waist, did the visitors arrive. 

The whole Durmstrang delegation walked through the tent flaps, laughing together and speaking rapidly to their champion as he was cared for by Madam Pomfrey. Cho had run in as well, instantly at Diggory's side and openly weeping like he was on his death bed. A group of exasperated Hufflepuffs trailed after her - including Alex. He took one look at Hermione's position and burst out laughing. "Try not to have too much fun," He said as he passed," You are still working after all."

Hermione flipped him off as she passed. She was growing a bit desperate and wiggled around in Fleur's grip. Of course though, yet again, lady luck seemed to hate Hermione that day and didn't save her from the shame as the triplets walked in. Fleur had taken Hermione's squirming to mean she wanted to sit differently so had managed to rotate them around so Hermione's back was pulled flush against her front.

"You work fast Miss Granger," Amelie said as she walked in," I am glad zat you are both admitting your feelings for one another."

"Okay," Hermione said through gritted teeth," I'm going to ignore that until later but, right now, a little help? Geez, is this a French thing? Reacting badly to a calming draught?"

"Non," Evangeline stepped forward, nudging Amelie away before she could make matters worse," It is a Veela zing. We get - 'ow do ze English say? - 'igh when we 'ave peppermint."

"Great!" Hermione said sarcastically," Does this mean that you won't help me escape?"

"Oui," Evangeline flashed her an apologetic smile, stamping on Danielle's foot when the girl started to giggle," I am afraid, Miss Granger, zat Fleur will not let you go until she falls asleep."

"Bugger."

Fleur giggled childishly and buried her head into Hermione's neck. It was oddly soothing for the pair of them and Hermione just couldn't help but let her scowl drop from her face. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Danielle who wiggled her eyebrows suggestively while Evangeline stamped on her foot again. Amelie stifled her giggle - not wanting to agitate Evangeline any more, sometimes the girl could be downright vicious when it came to getting revenge.

"Well," Hermione shook her head in annoyance," At least she's cute."


	7. Chapter 7

To say that Fleur was mortified would be the understatement to end all understatements.

After finally coming to her senses after the whole 'getting high' situation, Fleur had spent two days holed up in the carriage. She lamented about her loss of her future love life and the major fuck up she had caused. She probably scared off her mate. Hermione was probably half way to Australia by now. Fleur could barely suffer the embarrassment that would come with seeing the girl again - that was, of course, if Hermione hadn't immediately relocated to a different magical school on the other side of the world, Fleur was betting on Mahoutokoro in Japan.

Now though, Fleur was trying to get over her embarrassment by sitting in the Hogwarts Library with a book on the cries of Magical Creatures. The two days she had spent in the carriage, Fleur had had more than enough time to find out that by opening the egg, you were treated to the worst screaming of your entire existence. It had woken up the entire carriage - minus Amelie, who slept like a log - at three in the morning. Needless to say, nobody had enjoyed that and now, Fleur was banned from opening it near anybody wearing Beauxbatons blue.

Her vigil in the carriage had also given Fleur the opportunity to draft four letters to her mother about what was going on - she still hadn't mentioned that she had found her mate. She hadn't sent any of the letters - of course - because she just knew that her mother would swoop into the school to try and get them together or she would advise Fleur to abandon the Tournament altogether and kidnap her mate back to the family manor in France.

Fleur sighed as she flicked through the library book on the desk. Her golden egg set pride of place next to her - a silent reminder that she had managed to narrowly snatch first place from Diggory. Krum had come in last place - much to the Veela's smug satisfaction. He had shot the Conjunctivitis spell into the dragon's eye, causing it to thrash around the arena and squash its own eggs.

"Excuse me? Could I sit with you?" 

Fleur's head was snapped up in an instant, shock making itself known on her face as she came face to face with her pretty witch. Hermione was standing over her table, playing with the straps of her bag anxiously. She was in another Muggle outfit. Her legs were clad in blue jeans and she was wearing an oversized turtleneck jumper in a nice light brown colour. She looked adorable, head tilted to the side with a nervous smile on her face.

"Of course!" Fleur blushed. She had responded a tad too enthusiastically but, thankfully, Hermione didn't comment on it - just slipping into the seat opposite with a shy smile of thanks. Fleur watched with awe as Hermione brought out a few advanced Charms books to study from. Glancing around the library, Fleur's smile only grew when she noticed the amount of empty tables that Hermione could have chosen to work at.

"Your flame freeze charm was awesome," Hermione said after a moment of hesitance," Professor Evans was really impressed."

"Zank you," Fleur was a little breathless that her Chosen was still willingly talking to her after what had happened in the hospital tent," I did not know if it was going to work. You watched ze tasks?"

"Yeah," Hermione shrugged as she flipped through her book - she was trying to find some extra references for one of the extra credit essays that Professor Evans set," Well...I watched yours. Madam Pomfrey had me checking our supplies during Diggory but I managed to sneak away to watch you."

Fleur's blush deepened, creeping down her neck. Neither girl was looking the other in the eye. Perhaps that was for the best though as each of them were sporting red faces.

"I could...teach you?" Fleur offered tentatively," Ze Charm, I guess? And whatever o'zzer Charms you want. Ze book zat you 'ave, it is extra reading for Seventh Years at Beauxbatons. I could...'elp you if you like?" 

Hermione looked up for a moment, tilting her head to the side before smiling softly at Fleur. "I would like that."

Fleur moved around the table, taking the seat next to Hermione and pulling the book between them. "What charm are you on at ze moment?"

"Professor Evans wants me to try the Repelling Charm on living creatures but I'm not really sure how to modify it."

Fleur smiled and flipped open to the Repelling Charm page.

* * *

Eliza fumed as she left her Transfiguration detention. Honestly, Professor McGonagall could be such a hard ass sometimes and, as such, she only had fifteen minutes to get up to Ravenclaw Tower to grab her Quidditch things . It wasn't _Eliza's_ fault that one of the Weasley twins had given her some of their new dungbombs to test out and it certainly wasn't her fault if that dimwit of a Hufflepuff - Amy Wenlock - had picked up her bag and activated said dungbombs.

The detention was boring and Eliza clenched her fists as she walked.

She yelped though, when somebody wrapped their hands around the collar of her robes and tugged her into an alcove close by. Eliza's wand was in her hand in an instant, sparks already flying from it in a silent challenge as she whirled around to face her attacker. 

The wand fell from her hand when she saw the blonde hair of Evangeline Delacour.

"Fucking hell," Eliza muttered with a groan," Seriously, what did I do to deserve this?" She glanced at her cousin again before raising her voice. "What do you want?" She was being a tad rude but didn't bother to hide it. She was quite pissed off - to be frank.

"Why did you do it?" Evangeline asked. Her eyes were narrowed - a calculating look that Eliza had seen on Hermione multiple times in the past.

"Do what?"

" 'Elp us? Wiz the blonde 'aired boy, during ze First Task," She seemed genuinely confused.

"Draco Malfoy," Eliza said with a sigh," Is a racist, bigoted, narrow-minded Pureblood prick. He tried to bully the hell out of Luna because of her strange beliefs, tried to bully Padma because of where her family is from and tried the same on Hermione because she's a Muggleborn. I may not like you or your sisters but I won't let Malfoy bully anybody."

Her tone had Evangeline doing a double take - searching her face for something that Eliza wasn't sure of. 

They stood in silence for a little while longer. Eliza sighed deeply before turning on her heel when she checked her watch - she was going to be late for Quidditch practice at this rate. 

But, yet again, Evangeline reached out for her. "What?" Eliza asked with a hint of annoyance," I have to go."

A book was pressed into her hands and Eliza looked down at it. It was an old copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' with a worn cover that peeled back slightly and pages that were slightly discoloured on the edges. That wasn't what shocked Eliza though - she was used to well loved books looking the same. No, what shocked Eliza was the fact that she recognised the book in her cousin's hand. It was Hermione's - a book that the pair had bought together the Summer before the younger girl's First Year. 

"Where did you get this?" Eliza snapped as she clenched it in her hands.

"Your friend," Evangeline said softly, a hint of guilt in her eyes," We... wanted to learn about zis school and, Amelie was meant to give it back a while ago."

"Yeah," Eliza said in a non committal grunt," Your side of the family always seem to forget about people."

"What is zat supposed to mean?" Evangeline snapped. Her once calm Thrall stilled in an instant as she stared down at her cousin. Eliza - to her credit - didn't let herself be intimidated in the slightest as she met the cold, blue eyes that tried to wear her down.

"Funny how much _Amelie_ takes after your father - he forgets about people too."

Evangeline glared and snarled. "That is bullshit," She hissed," Fazer offered to adopt you after your fazer's parents died! 'E loves zis family and it 'urt 'im when you did not accept!"

She was taken aback when Eliza let out a small, mirthless bark of laughter before all emotion left her face. "Is that what he told you?" Her voice was low and cold. "My grandparents died two years before I was born. When my parents died as well, he gave me his condolences at the funeral and then disappeared back to France to be with you lot! He didn't try to adopt me until my second year at Hogwarts!"

Eliza's breath was was erratic as she yelled. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears with her hands clenched into fists at her side.

Evangeline had no rebuttal as Eliza turned on her heel and left.

* * *

It was a tradition between Padma and Hermione to stay up the night before a Ravenclaw Quidditch match.

Hermione was sitting on Padma's bed, aimlessly flicking through a research paper that one of the older Ravenclaws had given to her. Padma was scrawling a letter to her mother - asking about how her grandmother was. There were four other girls in their dorm room - all of them asleep. Mandy Brocklehurst was lying on her stomach on her bed while Morag Macdougal was propped up on her headboard, snoring softly as she slept. Su Li was holding a book even as she slept and Lisa Turpin was precariously half lying on her bed, half leaning on the floor.

Hermione had felt knots in her stomach all day. The guilt was practically suffocating her. She knew that, by rights, she shouldn't feel guilty for associating herself with Fleur Delacour. But then there was a part of her that was yelling at her to not see the girl again, to not betray Eliza in such a way. That part of her mind seemed to believe that by talking to anybody with the surname of Delacour (even if it wasn't Amelie, Evangeline or Danielle), it was a betrayal of Eliza's trust

"I don't know," Hermione said with an odd look on her face," I guess Katie Bell is kind of cute? Not really my type, I guess." She thought for a moment before turning to shoot her friend an accusing look. "Is Luna okay with you discussing what girls you find cute?"

"She's fine with it," Padma shrugged," She said and I quote,' Padma, I hope that you realise that there are other pretty girls besides me'. Can you believe that?!"

Hermione howled with laughter. "Yeah," She laughed," I can...Luna does have this odd kind of confidence, doesn't she?"

"Yeah," Padma said with a dreamy smile," Anyway, what do you mean Katie Bell isn't your type. Are you not into dark haired girls anymore? You were into Johnson!"

"Everybody had a thing for Johnson," Hermione deadpanned," Besides everybody else was blonde. Dora kept her hair blonde in her last year and Greengrass is blonde! And- What?!"

"You're really into blondes," Padma laughed as she returned to her letter, tapping the end of her quill thoughtfully against her lips. She scrawled a few more sentences before signing her name and sealing the letter. She slipped out of the warm blankets of her bed in annoyance to tie her now sealed letter to the leg of the family owl - who had been waiting by the open window impatiently for most of the night. "So, which blonde has caught your fancy?"

"I...I don't know what your talking about," Hermione shook her head primly as she returned to the research paper, pretending to be interested in what it said.

"Which Beauxbatons girl is it?" Padma wasn't letting up.

"How do you know that it's a Beauxbatons girl?!" Hermione voice went up a few octaves.

"Are you kidding me?" Padma hissed incredulously," Hermione...'Mione, as rude as they are, some of those girls are quite nice and, I know for a fact that you aren't into the French dudes so...which one is it?"

Hermione mumbled something under her breath that Padma didn't quite catch. She opened her mouth to respond but both girls went still when Lisa Turpin groaned in her sleep. It wouldn't have been the first time that Hermione and Padma had accidentally woken one of their roommates up with their late night talks. They held their breath and peered over to the other girl's bed. Lisa hummed in her sleep, rolled fully onto the floor and unconsciously dragged her blanket down with her.

"Sorry Hermione," Padma drawled when it was obvious that Lisa wasn't going to wake up," I didn't quite get that? Which blonde French girl was it?" She winked in an exaggerated manner that almost had Hermione laughing - had Padma not been interrogating her about something that Hermione had only _truly_ discussed with Alicia, Alex and Eliza before.

"Delacour," She mumbled, hoping that Padma couldn't hear her.

"Which one?" The look on her friends face told Hermione that the girl already knew - Merlin only knew how.

"Fleur."

"You're already on a first name basis?!"

"Shut up!" Hermione hissed before murmuring under her breath," She's just...pretty, you know?"

"Oh yeah," Padma nodded like she knew something that Hermione didn't," I know."

* * *

Fleur had to admit while Hogwarts didn't have the best team in Europe, they made up for what they lacked in skill in enthusiasm. The whole school had turned up to watch the Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff match. It had happened before as well at the first match of the season (Slytherin against Durmstrang with Durmstrang getting the win). It was very fun to watch as people on both sides shouted and screamed at the top of their lungs.

The Beauxbatons students had seated themselves - as usual - in the Ravenclaw box. Everywhere they looked, blue and bronze appeared in eye line. One row in front of Fleur and two seats to the side, sat Luna Lovegood. She was sporting an impressive eagle hat that squawked and chirped every so often. On each cheek was a stripe of blue and a stripe of bronze underneath it. Padma was sitting next to her, her own painted on stripes on her cheeks. Hermione was next to Padma - directly in front of Fleur. 

Padma was trying to get Hermione to do the same to her cheeks. Fleur watched on in interest, a small smile tugging at her lips when Hermione ultimately gave in. Padma painted on the two little strips of colour across both cheeks before turned back to the pitch and clapped her hands when the players flew out. Hermione smiled but didn't seem as interested as her friends - a book resting on her lap, open and waiting for her to get bored.

Fleur tore her eyes away in annoyance. She would happily watch Hermione for the rest of her life if she could but right now, she had ulterior motives for coming to the Quidditch match. The bet that the pair had made at the beginning of the school year weighed heavily in her mind. She needed to get a feel of how the Ravenclaw team played.

"APPLEBEE THROWS TO MACAVOY WHO...OOH! HEIDI MACAVOY JUST MISSES AND QUAFFLE! IT'S IN POSSESSION OF BURROW FROM RAVENCLAW. QUICK DIVE TO AVOID THE BLUDGER AND...FOUL! THAT WAS OBVIOUSLY A FOUL! WHAT?! PROFESSOR POTTER! THAT WAS OBVIOUSLY A FOUL. I NEVER THOUGHT THAT THE HUFFLEPUFF TEAM COULD STOOP SO LOW!"

Fleur was quite enjoying the commentary. One of the Hufflepuff Beaters had just collided purposely with one of the Ravenclaw Chasers. The referee hadn't seen it so couldn't award a foul. The Ravenclaw Chasers were quick, working in tight formations that worked well to intimidate the other team.

"MACAVOY HAS THE QUAFFLE - BRILLIANT GIRL SHE IS. ANY BLOKE - OR LADY - WOULD BE LUCKY TO HAVE HER! ANYWAY, SHE LINES UP TO TAKE THE SHOT AND...ELIZA JONES DEFLECTS! THAT GIRL IS BLOODY AMAZING! SHE HASN'T LET ANY QUAFFLES IN SINCE THE LAST MATCH LAST YEAR! I TRIED TO ASK HER OUT BUT SHE GAVE ME THE FINGER AND - S-SORRY PROFESSOR."

Fleur hummed in contemplation as she watched Eliza Jones play. She was just as good as her team. It would be difficult to get a shot past her especially on a similar broom. Fleur narrowed her eyes in calculation. She could only hope that her Firebolt was fast enough to catch the other girl off guard so she could sneak a shot past. As she watched, she knew why Hermione had been so confident at practice. The Ravenclaw were like a well oiled machine, each part working in sync together.

"AND DAVIES SCORES!" Lee Jordan screamed into his microphone," THAT MAKES IT ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY TO RAVENCLAW AND ZERO TO HUFFLEPUFF. JONES IS REALLY STEPPING UP HER GAME THIS YEAR! NOW, APPLEBEE IN POSSESSION! HE DUCKS AND WEAVES! OOH! MISSES THE BLUDGER FROM SAMUELS AND...THROWS TO PREECE! PREECE CATCHES THE QUAFFLE, TUCKS AND DUCKS! AND...OOH! COLLISION WITH INGLEBEE. LOOK HERE FOLKS, INGLEBEE IS BLEEDING. THAT'S A HEAD CUT AND A BROKEN NOSE. HERE WE GO, CAPTAIN DAVIES IS CALLING A TIMEOUT. INGLEBEE IS FLYING TOWARDS TEAM HEALER, MISS HERMIONE GRANGER. FUN FACT ABOUT HER FOLKS - SHE TUTORED ME IN CHARMS LAST YEAR AND SHE'S A YEAR YOUNGER THAN ME!"

Fleur watched as Hermione stepped to the edge of the box, helping Inglebee from his broom. He took Hermione's empty seat with a groan. Hermione knelt down in front of him, checking over his injuries tentatively before rummaging through the bag that Fleur didn't realise had been sitting at her feet. She fixed the boy's nose with a quick _epsikey_ \- a charm that Fleur had noticed the girl was quite good at - before grabbing a potion out of her bag. She shook the vial before smearing it onto a bandage before wrapping up the boy's bleeding temple.

He gave her a grin and she nodded at him once.

He took to the skies yet again and the game started as soon as he was back on his broom.

Hermione looked up from where she repacked her bag and smiled when she saw Fleur looking.

"Hey."

"...'ello, 'Ermione," Fleur greeted as she ignored the swell of pride that her chosen was willingly talking to her again.

"You liking the match?"

Fleur ignored the fact that she had the rapt attention of her cousins.

"Oui...your team is very good."

"I know," Hermione's eyes flashed with challenge as she spoke," You'll need all the luck that you can get if you want to beat us."

Hermione also pointedly ignored the fact that Luna and Padma were both watching the interaction with their full attention.

"We shall see," Fleur rose to the challenge.

"AND CHANG CATCHES THE SNITCH AGAINST HER LONG TIME BOYFRIEND CEDRIC DIGGORY - SHE WON'T BE GETTING ANY KISSES TONIGHT AFTER THAT DISPLAY! RAVENCLAW WINS WITH A LEAD OF TWO HUNDRED AND EIGHTY POINTS TO ZERO!"


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks after the quidditch matches were relaxed. The Beauxbatons team had gone against Gryffindor and won a narrow victory. From the pitch, Fleur had flashed a smirk over at Hermione, who was watching from the stands. The girl had given her a polite nod, eyebrow quirked in challenge before she turned away to talk with Eliza - who had been watching the match with rapt attention with Davies sitting at her other side.

Fleur had ridden the high of her victory for a few days, head held high in the corridors before an announcement overshadowed it.

The Yule Ball announcement, to be exact.

The announcement had sent a ripple of wonder through the students of all three schools. Even though the Ball wasn't for weeks, it still caused sudden change in demeanour in almost everybody. Girls now travelled around with packs, seeking safety with friends instead of allowing themselves to be cornered by hormonal and awkward teenage boys. The boys, on the other hand, seemed to be stuck on how to ask a girl out. Some of their faces held determination while most of them looked at girls in horror, almost as if they were a completely different species.

Occasionally, boys would get caught in Thrall and attempt to ask one of the Veela to the ball, only to come to their senses and run away before the girl could give them an answer.

Fleur, herself, had been asked out a multitude of times and turned down each one.

Her progress with Hermione had been slow but, slowly, they had been getting closer and she only desired to go to the Ball if Hermione was at her side. The pair of them had started to meet weekly in the library on a Tuesday - after Hermione had finished her session with Professor Evans. Fleur liked the setup of it all. They would sit at a little table at the very back of the library where they couldn't be seen. Sometimes they would talk Charms at each other, other times they would just study in silence.

Now though, Fleur was sat in the Beauxbatons Carriage with her cousins in the main living room.

The Flock were all spread out in the surrounding area, lounging on the plush cushions that Madam Maxime had brought with them.

A few of them were crowded around a table where one of the eldest Veela were writing in the betting book. There was a running bet on how many boys would ask out the members of the Flock. So far, Fleur had gotten the most so far, owing to the fact that twelve boys had asked her out within the first hour of the Ball's announcement.

 _"Fleur, my darling cousin,"_ Amelie drawled with a cocky grin," _Oh, how the mighty have fallen!"_ She pressed a hand to her chest and dramatically collapsed backwards onto the sofa behind her.

" _What is that supposed to mean?"_ Fleur sighed and rolled her eyes, lowering herself down onto the cushions in suspicion. Amelie's amused grin just screamed trouble.

 _"Well,"_ Amelie said," _My darling, amazing, lovesick, elegant-"_

 _"Would you like a thesaurus?"_ Fleur asked dryly.

 _"-Stunning, kind, patient cousin. I was just thinking about how, if we were back at Beauxbatons, you would have already chosen a date for the ball."_ She leaned over and poked Fleur in the cheek - causing the girl to slap her hands away. _"Could it possibly be that, finally, the queen of cold, Fleur Delacour is thawing? She is in loooove!"_

 _"Amelie,"_ Fleur hissed, reaching out to slap her," _If you don't shut the hell up, your wand will be so far up your arse that-_

 _"Fleur Isabelle Delacour is in loooove!"_ Amelie sung as she skipped away, even going as far as to do a few dramatic twirls around the room," _She is in looove and- OW!"_

A stinging hex erupted from Fleur's wand - smacking her cousin in the side and causing her to crumble to the floor. It elicited a few giggles from other Flock members.

" _Fine, fine,"_ Amelie laughed as she rose from the ground and dusted off her clothes," _Don't get your feathers all ruffled."_

" _I'll show you ruffled feathers!"_

Amelie shrieked as Fleur shot to her feet, wand arm already raised. Amelie ran from the room, screaming profanities as she did so. Fleur followed after a moments notice, screaming right back. From outside the room, all kinds of loud noises echoed from the hallways and, once or twice, Madam Maxime could be heard yelling at the pair as they attempted to duel each other in the carriage.

At the other end of the lounge, Evangeline was speaking in hushed tones to Danielle - finally revealing what she had been told by Eliza many weeks ago.

 _"What do you think?"_ She whispered, eager to not attract the attention of the others in the Flock. Veela, as a whole species, valued family above all else even if not all members of the family held creature blood. What their father had done, could be taken as a grave insult to the clan.

" _I think that our father is a very calculated man,"_ Danielle replied carefully," _And he weighs the pros and cons of everything before he does something."_

It wasn't exactly a proper answer and both of them knew it. Besides, it was best to talk around the problem instead of facing it head on without a proper plan.

" _Yes,"_ Evangeline agreed," _But the question is, do you think Maman knows? About everything?"_

 _"I think..."_ Danielle said slowly, mulling over the information in her mind," _That, realistically, there were two options to make Papa offer to adopt her. One, Maman found out and made him offer...Or two, Eliza has something that he wants."_

Evangeline nodded, satisfied as she rose from her seat in front of the fire. " _I will owl Maman."_

* * *

The library was the best place for Hermione to get peace. Hogwarts was already a loud and busy place, add in two groups of foreign students and the announcement of a ball and things increased in tenfold. Thankfully though, the library was possibly the worst place for any hormonal boy to ask a girl to attend the ball with him. It was practically deserted and Hermione relished in that.

She was alone today.

Eliza had a study session for her OWLs with other fifth years in one of the old potion classrooms. Luna was Merlin knows where with Padma probably trailing after her like a lost puppy. The announcement of the Yule Ball had come at dinner a few weeks ago and, immediately, Padma turned to Luna and asked if the girl wished to accompany her to the Ball. Of course, Luna had agreed with a smile and a hug - murmuring under her breath about getting silk from a Stygian Spider to make their dress robes.

Hermione sighed as she walked through the stacks of books. She was beyond tired, almost dead on her feet as she weaved through the shelves - fingers dancing along the spines of the books that she passed by. It had been a long shift in the Hospital Wing. Apparently the Gryffindor Team were beyond annoyed that they had lost to Beauxbatons at Quidditch and were working extra hard to try and make sure they won their next few matches so they could get to the finals. As such, there was a strong gust of wind that had swept half of the team into the Whomping Willow.

Plucking a book on Dark spells off of the shelf to use for her Defence essay, Hermione shuffled towards her usual table. She passed by the Flock of Veela that were hiding out as well. She met eyes with Fleur and inclined her head politely as she walked by. She could hardly fault the group of Veela from hiding in the back of the library to get away from overly cocky boys.

Sliding into her seat, Hermione cracked open the book and got to work.

Time seemed to pass quickly as she worked, hands hurriedly scrawling out her essay. It was due on the last day before the Christmas holidays and she had plenty of time to write it - but, of course, Hermione was a self respecting Ravenclaw and made sure she got it ready in advance. 

Stretching slightly and peaking over the top of her book, Hermione froze. Standing at one of the bookcases that intersected the study area was Viktor Krum. They met eyes and Hermione visibly paled, moving to hide behind her book again. She knew that he had noticed her, knew that he was walking closer - that odd half grimace, half predatory smile on his face. She held her breath as a shadow fell over the table

"Wotcher 'Mione!" Tonks grinned, reaching over the table to pull Hermione into a tight hug.

"Dora!" Hermione exclaimed after a moment before hugging back tightly - over Tonk's shoulder, she could see Krum scowling at the pink haired witch.

"Dora?" Tonks asked," 'Mione, you're ruining my street cred here!"

Hermione scoffed. "Can't ruin what you've never had."

"Hey!" She shrieked, pulling back and punching Hermione lightly in the arm. "I have street cred!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!" 

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"I missed you," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Aw, I missed you too," Tonks said, reaching for another hug," I've been trying for ages to be allowed to patrol the castle!"

"Okay..." Hermione said softly, eyebrow arched in curiosity. From her position, she could see the odd looks that the Flock of Veela were giving the pair. "Not trying to be rude, Dora, but what are you doing here? Andi said something about seeing you around but, aren't you meant to be an Auror?"

"I am," Tonks puffed up her chest proudly.

"Then why are you here?"

"Oh," Tonks said with a grin, throwing an arm around Hermione's shoulder with a grin," Basically, I'm a protection detail for the lovely ladies of the Delacour Flock. Apparently, Veela are influential as all hell so I'm here to make sure nobody kidnaps them."

"You?"

"YES!" Tonks exclaimed," Come on, 'Mione, let's go and find Eliza. Mum wants us to meet her at the Three Broomsticks next Hogsmeade weekend, just so you know."

"Why?" Hermione asked as they left - giving Fleur a short wave goodbye.

"A surprise," Tonks said," A really good one that you and Eliza are going to love."

* * *

Eliza didn't really want to go to dance practice. She had heard the horror stories from members of the Family that were in other houses. Alicia had reported that Professor McGonagall had forced Ronald Weasley to dance with her while the Hufflepuffs had managed to nearly blow up Greenhouse nine while they were practicing their dancing. Ravenclaw and Slytherin were the last remaining houses to start their practice and, in all honesty, neither Hermione nor Eliza could see the appeal.

Currently, they were both leaning against the back wall in their Muggle attire. The notice had said to dress comfortably and there was nothing more comfortable than Muggle tracksuit bottoms, a well-worn t-shirt and an oversized hoodie. Sitting on the bench in front of them, were Padma and Luna. They were sitting close to each other, with Luna practically in Padma's lap. Eliza had taken to teasing them about their apparent 'honeymoon phase' but had refrained from doing so as she and Hermione talked in hush whispers about next Hogsmeade weekend.

"What d'you think that she wants?" Eliza asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently as they waited for Flitwick arrived.

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged," Dora seems to think that it's important."

"Please," Eliza laughed," Dora once thought that waking us up at one in the morning to see a baby bird was important."

"Alright," Hermione laughed as well," But Andi probably thinks that it's important as well - she wants us there for one."

"Fine," Eliza groaned good naturedly before turning her head towards the door," Where do you think Flitwick is? It's bad enough that he's the one teaching us!"

Hermione snorted before rolling her eyes, nudging Eliza with her shoulder. "It could be worse," She said," We could be in Slytherin and be taught by Snape."

Eliza groaned at that before rearranging her face to accurately resemble Professor Snape. "Can you imagine. He would be all like 'Miss Parkinson, I will now put my hand on your waist.'" Eliza was good at many things and, surprisingly, imitating teachers was on that list.

As they were laughing, the doors to the classroom were wrenched open and Hermione glanced towards the them in the hopes that Flitwick had finally arrived to start the lesson - it wasn't like him to be so late. 

As she looked to the doors, her mouth fell open.

"Oh just bloody great," Eliza muttered next to her," Just what we needed - the bloody Beauxbatons lot."


	9. Chapter 9

The 'Beauxbatons lot' - as Eliza called them - stood in the middle of the room in confusion for a little while. Hermione supposed that is must have looked odd to them. On one side of the classroom, were the boys. They were all hunched over on the benches and talking amongst themselves - looking very annoyed that they had to even learn how to dance in preparation for the ball. On the other side of the classroom, were the girls. They looked slightly more happy but none of them seemed overwhelming excited to learn how to dance.

Fleur's eyes skimmed over the crowd. She spotted Luna Lovegood's recognisable hair first. Next to her sat her girlfriend and the pair were talking in hushed whispers to each other - moving impossibly closer with every breath. Standing against the wall behind them were Eliza Jones and Hermione. Eliza had a sour look on her face and instantly turned away when she noticed Evangeline trying to get her attention. Hermione, however, sported a pretty red blush when she met Fleur's eyes before glancing away quickly and engaging Eliza in a conversation.

"Ah!" Professor Flitwick's high pitched voice drew the attention of everybody as he strolled in and stood atop a stack of books," Good morning, Ravenclaw! As you can see, the lovely students of Beauxbatons will be joining us today for practice. Give them a warm welcome, yes, yes!"

There was scattered applause as the Beauxbatons delegation split apart. Fleur found herself leaning against a section of the wall near Hermione and Eliza - who were determinedly not paying attention to Flitwick's attempts at teaching the group to Waltz.

"Seven sickles that Chang refuses to dance with everyone," Eliza whispered, just loud enough for Fleur to hear.

"No bet," Hermione murmured back," But five sickles says that Davies asks to practice with one of the Beauxbatons girls."

Eliza gave her a long calculated look before shaking her hand. "No way," She said," Davies will wet his pants before approaching them."

"Sure, sure," Hermione said with an eye roll. She glanced back at Flitwick who had chosen two students from both sides of the room - Terry Boot and Maria Glossop - to dance with each other. She had to smother her laughter at that. Boot had two left feet and Glossop was built like a troll, large and muscular and she towered over her partner. Eliza once made a joke about her being the perfect beater had she not been so uncoordinated.

Either way, it was amusing to watch. The pair stumbled along to the beat of the music, tripping every so often while Flitwick clapped to the music with a smile on his face. The other Ravenclaws had to bite their lips while they watched their housemates stumble through their dance. The Beauxbatons students looked horrified at what was going on - Eliza vaguely remembered that the Beauxbatons curriculum included dancing lessons.

"Alright!" Flitwick squeaked out, clapping enthusiastically when the music finished," Let's give them a round of applause. Yes, yes! Now, everybody pair up! Yes, yes - with anybody. Boy and girl, girl and girl, boy and boy! Gender non-specific with gender non-specific! Hurry now! Yes, now we dance!"

Fleur watched from her spot on the wall.

Nobody moved.

Nobody at all.

The Ravenclaw boys looked horrified at the thought of dancing and the girls didn't look all that happy to have their feet stepped on either. 

Neither party wanted to make the first move.

Eventually though, Amelie grew bored of the stalemate, pushing herself from the wall in annoyance. She stomped her way across to the other end of the hall - the sound of her heels clicking across the cold stone tiles. She grabbed the hands of one of the Beauxbatons boys that didn't drool at the sight of her and dragged him over to the middle of the ballroom. She flashed an annoyed glance to her sisters - who both sighed loudly before finding their own partners.

Slowly but surely, the Hogwarts students joined in. Padma and Luna were dancing together in the corner of the room - not changing partners like many of the students that had just finished dancing for the first time. Eliza had been offered the hand of a handsome Ravenclaw boy in the year above her after she had passed Hermione a reluctant five sickles. Surprisingly, Eliza was a pretty decent dancer - at least compared to her housemates - and she graciously accepted the hands of another boy and a few girls.

"I need to talk to you," Evangeline said as she took Eliza's hand for the next practice dance.

"You know," Eliza quirked an eyebrow, suddenly tense," This is highly inappropriate - we're cousins."

Evangeline rolled her eyes and smiled - genuinely smiled, not the half smirk that most of the Veela girls wore as they strutted around the castle with each other. Eliza relaxed slightly. Since the beginning of the school year, Evangeline was the only one of the triplets that had actively attempted to not be overwhelming hostile.

"I suppose," Evangeline said as they twirled around the small area of space," But zis is just for practice. Besides," She flicked her hair off of her shoulder," I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"I contacted my mozzer," Evangeline said," She said zat she will be sending a letter to you."

"For what?" Eliza demanded, guard immediately snapping up again.

"It seems zat she was not aware of your situation," Evangeline replied softly," She is doing some research into what was going on and wanted to write to you to work out what was going on."

"Oh...oh...Oh! Right, er, well - I'm just going to- well...Thanks."

"No problem," Evangeline shrugged as she stepped away. Her cousin may have been annoying as all hell since arrival at Hogwarts but apparently, it seemed that some of the Ravenclaws appreciated Eliza's attitude because there was a queue waiting to practice dancing with her. As Evangeline walked away, dipping into a soft curtesy when one of the Beauxbatons boys - Malcolm, she believed - offered her his hand, she was glad that Eliza was distracted, especially when she spied Fleur trying to discreetly move so she was leaning against the same part of the wall as Hermione.

"Hey Fleur," Hermione said without taking her eyes off of Eliza's dancing form as she twirled one of the sixth year girls. Hermione's heart was thumping in her chest as she spoke. A part of her felt a little guilty at her less than discreet crush on the Veela champion that helped her with Charms. But a bigger part of her was craving being in Fleur's presence. Sometimes, if Hermione left it long enough, her chest would physically start to ache until she - at least - had the French witch in her sights. 

Fleur cleared her throat slightly before straightening up and ignored the knowing stares from members of the Flock. " 'Ello 'Ermione," She said, trying to appear casual as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt and readjusted the teardrop hat on her head. In her mind, Fleur desperately thought of what she could say. She could offer her hand and see if Hermione would accept a practice dance with her, she could blurt out her undying love and unflinching loyalty to Hermione, she could attempt to ask her Chosen to the ball or - and this is what Fleur chose to do - she could stand there and have a gay panic when Hermione turned her head to face her, one of her pretty, welcoming smiles on her face.

"So," Hermione rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet," Is there a reason that you're not practicing with the others?"

"I could ask you ze same," Fleur replied with a cheeky grin that she hoped made up for the fact that any smooth plan she had went flying out of the window as soon as Hermione looked at her.

Hermione shrugged before leaning back against the wall again. "I already know how to dance, mostly," She said before jerking her chin to where Eliza had changed partners so she was dancing with a boy," So does Eliza. Andi taught us during the Summer - she told us that we needed to know."

"Andi?" Fleur's brow furrowed and couldn't help but notice the amount of other women that her Chosen seemed to hang out with - first Eliza, then some Alicia girl and the unnamed Auror that was in the library earlier on in the week.

"Oh, shoot, right," Hermione scolded herself," Andi - as in Andromeda Tonks, one of the Tournament judges."

"You live wiz 'er?" If it wasn't the amount of girls Hermione hung around with then it was her mysterious past that intrigued Fleur. Many times, she had caught the tail end of conversations Hermione would have with her friends. One featured getting drunk in a field with Alicia and Eliza, one was going to a Muggle arcade with the Alex boy from the yellow house. Another time Hermione had been talking to Padma about one time when Eliza had run in when Alicia was making out with a girl in her room because Alex had set fire to the brownies and the dish towel had caught on fire as well.

"Not really," Hermione said with a shrug, smile dropping from her face," Me and Eliza crash on her sofa for at least one week in the Summer. Andi lets us."

Fleur nodded at the new information, filling it away with the other odd little facts about Hermione that she didn't understand.

"Your turn," Hermione said," Why aren't you dancing?" It was clear the topic of her living at Andromeda's was closed and Fleur knew a boundary when she saw one. She wasn't willing to cross it just to satisfy her own curiosity.

"Like you," Fleur shrugged," I already know 'ow."

"Your cousins are dancing," Hermione pointed out with her own cheeky grin, eyebrows quirked in a silent challenge.

"Just because my cousins wish to parade zemselves around like peacocks, does not mean zat I 'ave to indulge zem by playing along."

Hermione nodded in respect, opening her mouth to ask something else but she didn't have time to talk because Flitwick called the practice to an end, congratulating everybody on their good work and hoped that they had a good weekend. Hermione sighed with a fond smile before reaching down to grab her bag. "Are you still up for the library next week?" She asked, wary that Eliza was just beginning to make her way over from across the classroom.

"Oui," Fleur said. She straightened her spine and reached for Hermione's hand - brushing her lips against the girl's knuckles. "I will see you in ze library."

* * *

When the weekend came, Hermione was eager to get Fleur Delacour out of her head. Honestly, she had to keep reminding herself that she was in school to study - not to become a lovesick girl with a crush on somebody who was way out of her league which, kind of seemed to be a running theme with all of the people that Hermione had ever been attracted to. She, Eliza, Padma and Luna all walked down to Hogsmeade instead of getting the carriages. Luna, because she wanted to see some ice pixies on the way into town, Padma because she was a lovesick fool with an inability to say no. Eliza had walked with them because she didn't like being alone and Hermione had joined because she had seen the crowd of Beauxbatons students and didn't need to be reminded of her inability to get over a stupid crush.

It was made even worse when Hermione remembered that she wasn't supposed to be socialising with any of the Delacours while Eliza was still having problems so she shouldn't have even had this crush in the first place.

Once the group had gotten to Hogsmeade, they had split up from each other. Eliza immediately left for Spintwitches Sporting Needs to get new Keeper's gloves. Padma went to Dogweed and Deathcap to get new ingredients for potions - she had been standing too close to Seamus Finnegan during one of their lessons and his cauldron had blown up, vaporising the entire table's ingredients. Speaking of cauldrons, Luna had managed to melt her own a few days after dance class and had gone to Ceridwen's Cauldrons to buy herself a new one.

Hermione, to the surprise of nobody, had gone to Tomes and Scrolls to buy herself some new books.

She browsed the shelves in interest, occasionally picking up a few books and studied them. Some of them would be put back on the shelf while some were tucked under her arms. Sighing to herself as she plucked a Transfiguration book from the shelf, Hermione placed the other books onto the table in front of her. She barely had enough money for one book so needed to make her decision now before she got too carried away. Muttering under her breath about the stupid ministry, cutting the stupid funding, Hermione glanced over the books in front of her.

One on Transfiguration.

One on Advanced Charms.

One on Astronomy.

Her fingers trailed over each of them, unwilling to settle on which one she preferred the most. She hated making decisions.

"What are you doing?" The unexpected voice caused Hermione to jump in alarm - hand already reaching for her wand. When she turned around to face the speaker though, her hand dropped back to her side.

"Fleur?!" She said incredulously," What are you- Why are you- Huh?!"

Fleur laughed, covering her mouth with her hand and Hermione's heart missed a beat.

"I was," She indicated to the shelves in the shop," Browsing - I zink zat is ze English word. I saw you 'ere and zought zat I should say 'ello. You were looking quite seriously at ze books, 'Ermione. Somezing wrong?"

Hermione may have hated making decisions but she hated Fleur Delacour more. She hated how pretty the girl was, how easy she was to talk to, how in sync the pair of them were. But what she hated the most, was how badly she lost her composure with the elder witch around.

"N-No," Hermione managed to stutter out," I was just, er, well - I was just trying to decide which one I wanted to buy."

"Do not choose," Fleur said simply with a shrug.

"Huh?" Hermione said again," Fleur - I have to choose one of them to buy. I can't afford to buy them all."

"Do not choose," Fleur repeated and in one elegant movement, scooped all three books under her arm," I will buy zem for you."

"I can't just ask you to do that," Hermione said," It's not right besides-"

"It is fine," Fleur said, like it was the easiest thing in the world as she walked away to the counter," I offered." Her tone brokered no argument and Hermione was forced to accompany her to the counter and watch in horror the amount of Galleons that Fleur seemed to carry on her person on the daily. She flashed the cashier a smile, put her arm around Hermione's shoulders and passed her the books before lightly steering her from the shop.

They fell into an easy rhythm with each other as they walked. "Where are you heading?" Hermione asked as they stepped onto the snow filled street together.

"Ze pub, I zink zat is is what ze English call it," Fleur said softly. She still had her arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulders - pleasantly surprised that her mate hadn't pushed her away as they walked. "I am meeting ze Flock. Some of zem wanted to try butterbeer."

"You care about them," Hermione said absentmindedly as they walked.

"Oui," Fleur said slowly - slightly confused as to where this conversation was going.

"That's nice," Hermione continued," Big families are always nice." They skirted around a puddle of melted sludge outside of Zonkos.

"And your family?" Fleur asked," I take it zat you care for zem?"

"Of course," Hermione smiled fondly," We're all really close. Alicia always likes to tease us about how relaxed we are with each other."

"Alicia?" Fleur questioned," Was zat ze girl from ze library?"

"Merlin no," Hermione giggled," That was Dora - but she's practically my sister as well. She teases me too - bloody annoying, she is."

Fleur's sudden jealousy disappeared and she breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the Three Broomsticks. Hermione wiggled out from under her arm. "Thanks for the books," She said with a smile," Enjoy the butterbeer." With those parting words, she headed to the back corner where Andromeda and Tonks were already waiting for her. Eliza was still nowhere to be seen.

"You looked mighty cosy with with Fleur Delacour," Tonks said from over her glass of firewhiskey. She and Andromeda seemed to share a knowing smile as Hermione blushed and spluttered out that it was none of Tonks' business. 

Tonks opened her mouth to respond, hair turning a bright purple in excitement but was silenced by the sound of Eliza slumping down, none too delicately, next to Hermione - sending the girl suddenly jostling to the side in shock.

"I've done it!" Eliza exclaimed," Look! Guys, I've done it! I got here on time!"

"Well done," Hermione bit out sarcastically," Now, move your fat arse so I can sit up!"

Eliza let out a sheepish laugh before moving slightly to the side. Tonks was howling with laughter before suddenly going silent after noticing the look that her mother was giving her. Sometimes, it amazed Hermione that Andromeda raised somebody as rebellious as Tonks.

"Finally!" Tonks exclaimed," Here, don't tell Rosmerta or any of your friends, alright?" She passed two glasses of firewhiskey over the table from seemingly nowhere and pressed them into Hermione and Eliza's hands.

"Nymphadora Tonks!" Andromeda hissed, giving her daughter a pointed look.

"Oh, crap. Mum - totally forgot that you were here." She chuckled awkwardly, rubbing her nape," I'll just- I'll just drink them myself, shall I? Yeah, good plan, excellent plan - the best plan!"

Andromeda closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them slowly and taking a steadying breath. "Now that we've gotten that -" She flashed her daughter a glare "- Out of the way, you're both probably wondering why I called you here today."

"Yes," Eliza said simply," Dora said that-"

"I've told you both a million times to call me Tonks," The Auror muttered," You're ruining my street cred."

"You don't have any street cred," Eliza said," Anyway, Dora said that it was good news but frankly, the only good news I can think of is you telling us that the Ministry is going to give me my OWLs without having to take the exams. So?"

Andromeda laughed, shaking her head lightly before reaching into her bag. She pulled out two files and placed one in front of each girl. Neither of them touched them - glancing towards each other in confusion.

"It took a while," Andromeda said softly," And we went through a lot to get it to this level but all we need now are your signatures. If you will?"

Hermione and Eliza, in sync, reached for the documents, flipping open to the first page.

"How would you two like to come home with us this Summer?" Tonks said when she took in their shocked faces," As family?"


	10. Chapter 10

The beginning of the Christmas holidays marked one thing for Fleur - the runup to the Yule Ball. 

She had been asked by countless people since the announcement - as had her Veela cousins - but had accepted none of them. In Veela culture it was seen as on insult to one's mate to take another as a date after the Veela found their Chosen. On the other hand, Fleur's cousins had no issues in securing themselves dates. Evangeline had been asked by Alex Hayes - a Hufflepuff boy who was friends with the Hogwarts champion. Danielle had been asked by Malcolm Forester, one of the few boys that accompanied the delegation while Amelie was taking Clara Badeaux, one of the human girls from Beauxbatons.

Fleur, herself, hadn't paid any mind to the many boys that had asked her to the Ball. At first, she had refused them as politely as she could but, after a while and several loud, declarations of love, she had begun to get a bit vindictive with her responses. In all honesty, the male populations of Durmstrang and Hogwarts should have really gotten the hint that she didn't want to go with any of them. She had her eye on one person.

Currently, she was on her way to the library to meet that person. When the holidays had began, Fleur was worried that Hermione would not wish to meet up with her for their odd study sessions but was pleasantly surprised when the girl had all but insisted that they continue.

Fleur snapped out of her thoughts as a sudden hand wrapped around her wrist and she found herself being tugged behind a tapestry that she had no idea was hanging on the wall. Instantly her hand went to her wand before dropping it quickly as she peered at her kidnapper. It was Hermione - who ducked back into the alcove and turned to face Fleur. The Veela's heart nearly stopped beating.

They were face to face now, close enough that if Fleur just leaned forward slightly then they would kiss. She considered just going for it then and there. It wasn't clear when she would have another opportunity to do so. The pair were alone with nobody likely to find them and Fleur just couldn't keep her eyes off of Hermione's lip - the bottom one was being worried by the girl's teeth.

"Sorry," Hermione said softly," Krum is following me again. He's lingering outside of the library so I thought that I would nab you on your way there and we can study here...if you don't mind...?" 

Far be it from Fleur to deny her Chosen anything because she found herself nodding before she had even checked over where they were. The pair of them were standing in a little corridor with the only light coming from what filtered in through the threads of the tapestry.

"Great!" Hermione exclaimed as she grabbed Fleur's hand this time and pulled her down a staircase that Fleur hadn't previously noticed. It lead to a little study area that Fleur hadn't known existed. Torches leapt alight when the pair of them entered and, automatically, the shelves began to fill themselves with all manners of books. Fleur stared at it in awe before immediately schooling her facial features into nothing more than apathetic curiosity. 

"Welcome to the Room of Knowledge," Hermione said as she took a seat at the two person table in the corner," Padma found it in second year. Bookshelves," She nodded towards them," automatically fill with books you want to read and the fires," She jerked her chin towards the torches," light themselves whenever somebody walks in." Fleur just nodded along. She hated to admit that this stupid castle had surprised her. But, if Hermione were to ask her opinion, then Fleur would give it freely just so she could see her Chosen's beautiful smile.

There studying was done in silence for the most part. Hermione seemed to be doing fine but Fleur's mind was going haywire. Their seats were right next to each other - as close that the pair of them were practically seating on top of each other's laps. That in and of itself caused Fleur to have difficulty functioning. It was even worse that Hermione made the cutest noises under her breath that she had never heard in their previous study sessions before.

"Do you 'ave one?" Fleur asked out of nowhere.

"A what?" Hermione asked absentmindedly, checking something in her book before scrawling it down in her notes.

"A date to ze Yule Ball," Fleur said. She prayed that her tone did not come off to needy, prayed that it did not sound like she was desperately hoping that the girl didn't have one.

"No," Hermione shrugged," There was a rumour that Krum wants to ask me but I'm avoiding him and nobody really likes me like that anyway so I probably won't end up going."

As protective of Hermione as Fleur was, it still didn't make sense in her mind that nobody else would desire her mate the same way that she did. She did a cursory check over of her Chosen. Sure her hair might have been in rough curls but it made her unbelievably cute and the splash of freckles across her nose was adorable and her-

Fleur broke out of her thoughts by saying," Really?"

"Huh?" Hermione put down her quill and looked at Fleur in shock. Clearly, she wasn't expecting that reaction. "Why would somebody have asked me?"

Fleur knew the time was right. She knew that she should have asked her to the Ball right then and there. But...she didn't.

Instead she just blushed heavily and coughed at a quick," Well...er, you are very pretty."

She may have not asked her Chosen to the Ball but she was rewarded with a pretty blush from the girl.

* * *

Hermione leaned against the empty part of the wall that hung the painting of the Fat Lady. She had been standing there for about half an hour as she waited for a Gryffindor to either enter or leave their Common Room. She was just beginning to get impatient (and annoyed at all of the odd looks that she was getting) when somebody stood in front of her with a smile. She was in desperate need of a talk with Alicia about...well, about everything.

"You're one of Luna's friends, right?" The girl said," Hermione Granger, yeah?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied," And you're...Ginny, was it?"

"Yep," Ginny said," That's me...So, why are you standing outside of the Common Room?"

"Oh, right," Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly and rubbed her nape," Any chance that you can let me in? I need to talk to Alicia about something."

"Hey, no problem," Ginny said, stepping away to give the password," But I have to warn you before you go in." She glanced around to make sure that nobody was around as the portrait swung open to reveal the passage into the Common Room. "My brother kind of has a crush on you."

Hermione couldn't help the look of disgust from showing on her face. Going on a date with a boy was on Hermione's list of worst things possible - up there with having to swim in the Black Lake.

"Hey," Ginny laughed," No judgement from me - Ronald is a right git. He sits by the fire, you should be able to sneak past."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

People barely paid any mind as the Ravenclaw dashed through the Common Room. Many of them were well aware of the Family and it wasn't uncommon for some of the members of the other houses dash in to speak with the Gryffindor members. Hermione didn't pay any of the other Gryffindors any mind as she thanked Ginny for letting her in before hurrying up the stairs to the girl's dormitories - dodging past a lovesick looking Ronald. She could make her way up to Alicia's room in her sleep.

Opening the door and heading in, Hermione immediately shut her eyes and whirled around, squeaking out a hurried," Sorry!" 

Alicia was sitting on her bed, back propped up against the headboard with Katie Bell sucking on her neck. All three girls went bright red at the situation and Katie rolled off of Alicia and smoothed over her appearance as Hermione tentatively turned back around.

"I can come back later," She said quickly," I'll just, erm, leave you guys to it."

"Hermione, wait, it's fine," Katie said," We should have locked the door besides." She glanced between the two girls. "I sense you need some sister time?" Katie may have only been dating Alicia since the start of the school year but even she knew not to get in the way of Family time.

"Yeah," Hermione sighed as she slumped down between the pair," I think that I'm going batshit. You see, I kind of have this crus-"

"OH MY GOD!" Alicia screamed, shocking her girlfriend and Hermione before leaping on her younger girl. "YOU HAVE A CRUSH! WHO IS IT? ARE THEY CUTE? HOW OLD ARE THEY?!"

"Whoa," Katie moved to grab her girlfriends shoulder," Babe, chill out a bit - okay?" She then turned to Hermione. The pair weren't extremely close but Katie (along with Angelina and the Weasley twins) often came over to the Orphanage to practice Quidditch with Alicia over the holidays. "So, who is this girl? Do we know her?" She wiggled her eyebrows in a jokey manner before Hermione groaned loudly and fell back onto the bed, covering her eyes with her arm.

She mumbled something under her breath.

"Alright," Alicia said, finally calming down slightly," Can you repeat that? And why is this crush such a big deal?"

"I have a crush on Fleur Delacour," Hermione bit out. Admitting it didn't help in the slightest and she soon buried her eyes back in her arm. Katie's mouth dropped open in shock as she exchanged a look with her girlfriend before dismissing herself from the room entirely while throwing a look at her girlfriend which clearly said 'this is your sister, your problem to deal with'. As she went she managed to catch Hermione's next words of," I hate hormones."

"Alright, alright," Alicia said with practiced ease. Of all of the sisters in the Family, she was the one that people came to when they had problems with relationships. It was, however, the first time that Hermione had come knocking at her door for help. "Calm down, Mione, calm it down. Let's backtrack a bit. First of all, no, you don't hate hormones - you just don't like what they're doing to you. Second of all, why is your crush on Champion Delacour such a bad thing?"

Hermione's voice was muffled from where she was still covering her face but Alicia managed to make out the words. "Because she's a Delacour, Alicia," The girl groaned, tentatively pulling her arm away from her face and sighing loudly," And I'm not allowed to like her because then I'm betraying Eliza and she can't like me either because she's so pretty and amazing and skilled and, and- Alicia, all I do that's interesting is deal with the Quidditch Team!"

"Hermione," Alicia said quickly when she noticed the beginning of Hermione's downward spiral," Hermione, calm down. Okay, first of all, you do plenty of interesting things. You're top of your year, you take extra lessons _willingly_ and in two weeks, you'll officially be a Tonks and a member of House Black. You are special and amazing and so pretty - stop selling yourself short. Second of all, listen to me Hermione, Fleur Delacour would win the motherfucking jackpot if she scored you. And last of all, you aren't betraying anybody for having a crush on Fleur Delacour. Eliza's fights are not your own, Hermione, alright? Eliza's fights are _her_ fight and if she has a problem with who you want to date then _I'll_ deal with her. Alright?"

"Yeah," Hermione breathed out before she threw herself into Alicia's arms and rested her head on her sister's shoulder," I guess. But what if-"

" _Hermione,"_ Alicia said fondly," You're fine. Honestly, don't you think that this whole 'forbidden love' thing is kind of romantic? Like, Romeo and Juliet?"

"They died at the end of their story," Hermione deadpanned.

Alicia smiled at her before squeezing her tightly. "It's still romantic."

Hermione sighed as she pulled away. "Thanks, Alicia," She said," I needed this. I'm going to go now and you can, you know, continue making out with Katie. Which, by the way, _when?"_

"Start of school year."

"Yule Ball with her?"

"Of course," Alicia puffed out her chest with a grin," Good luck getting Fleur."

"Shut up," Hermione mumbled as she blushed and ran back down the dorm room steps.


	11. Chapter 11

The first Saturday of the Christmas holidays - an exactly five days before the Yule Ball - found Eliza sitting (well, truly she was slumped) at the Ravenclaw table on her fourth cup of coffee in an hour. Her friends had scattered to the winds. Padma was probably still asleep, wrapped up in blankets that warded off the Scottish chill. Luna - as usual - had risen early and was probably traipsing around the grounds with Ginny Weasley, no doubt, looking for odd creatures. Hermione was...well, actually, Eliza had no idea where Hermione was but, either way, Eliza was slumped at the table without any of her friends.

Reaching out blindly to grab more from the enchanted coffee pot, two owls swooped down towards her. Eliza blinked before recoiling quickly. She was met with some laughs at her slow reaction before she flipped everybody off individually. She glanced at the owls in front of her. One of them was clearly a Gringotts owl, all beady eyed with a bored look upon its face. Eliza untied the letter attached to its leg before freezing to wonder why the hell Gringotts was even contacting her in the first place.

The second owl, Eliza didn't recognise. It looked incredibly regal with its feather's sleeked back elegantly as it held its leg out to her. Had the letter not been addressed to her then Eliza would have been sure that this owl had flown towards her accidentally. She looked between the two letters in her hands as the Gringotts owl flew away and the unknown owl flew away in the direction of the owlery.

Deciding to open the one from the unknown person first, Eliza sighed and looked up. She met the eyes of Evangeline who was sitting further up the table with her sisters. Neither Amelie nor Danielle seemed to have realised that their sister's attention was elsewhere and continued on there conversation. Evangeline on the other hand, met Eliza's eyes and nodded at her once, discreetly jerking her head to the letter in her hands.

Eliza opened it.

_Dear Eliza,_

_I wish that our first letter to each other could be under better  
circumstances._

_First of all, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Louise Delacour.  
I am the wife of your uncle Nicholas and I am truly appalled to have found  
out the way that my daughters have been treating you. I can no apologise  
enough for your treatment and I hope that you can find it within yourself  
to forgive them at some point. I can only continue to apologise of their   
shocking behaviour and I can assure you that they get that behaviour from   
their father._

_On the topic of my husband, I would also like to offer a formal apology  
_ _on his behalf. I would also offer a formal apology on the behalf of the  
Delacour Clan but can not do so due to the fact that my husband  
is not my mate and therefore, not a proper member of the Clan.  
_

_As well as this, I would like to offer an apology from myself. I  
should have known not to take his word for it when he said that  
you did not wish for adoption after your parents' deaths and that  
you were fine living out your days without our input in your life. I can only  
hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for this dire  
oversight on my part. _

_Furthermore, I would also like to write to inform you that I  
will begin to look into why Nicholas would suddenly offer  
to adopt you without the input of myself and our daughters. As well  
as this, I have also enclosed my own address should you want to   
reply to this lesson or ask me anything else. Also enclosed are a few  
photographs of your parents as they were at my wedding all those  
years ago. Please take them as my willingness to help and understand  
your situation._

_All my love,  
Your Aunt,  
Louise A Delacour_

Eliza dropped the letter in shock, rereading it quickly before freezing in her seat in shock. Her mind whirred, making connections and destroying them without a moments notice and before Eliza could even realise what she was thinking about. Her fingers stroked along the edges of the pictures that Louise had sent. Her parents smiled at her, waving happily. Eliza noticed with stifled shock that her mother was pregnant at the time, smiling and waving at her daughter as one hand rubbed her stomach. Still in a daze, she reached for the second letter and pulled apart the seal. Tucking the letter from her aunt into her pocket to read again later, Eliza looked at the other letter in her hand. She didn't like the goblins at Gringotts one bit - frankly, they unnerved - but she knew better than to ignore a letter from Gringotts.

_Dear Miss Elizabeth Tonks,_

_Gringotts writes to inform you that due to your recent Adoption by Mr Edward  
Tonks and Mrs Andromeda Black-Tonks, the Jones Trust Fund Vault is now in their  
control until such day that you turn seventeen - in accordance to wizarding law. The current  
amount in the Jones Trust Fund is three thousand galleons. We also write to inform you that due to this  
adoption, Andromeda Black-Tonks is also in control of the Ancestral Vault of Rosier which you are  
set to inherit on your seventeenth birthday due to stipulations in your parent's will.  
Currently the amount in the Ancestral Vault of Rosier is ninety thousand galleons and  
several family heirlooms of great magical power._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Griphook_

_\- Goblin in Charge of Ancestral Vaults_

* * *

Between all of the excitement of the Quidditch matches and the Yule Ball announcement, Fleur had also been diligently trying to work out her egg. She hadn't opened it once after finding out from Diggory that it emitted some sort of high pitched screeching. Not willing to subject her sensitive Veela hearing to this, Fleur had wondered if the screeching was a way to warn the Champions away from opening it again and that the clue was actually on the etchings around the outside of the egg.

So, throughout all of the excitement, Fleur tried to work out what the egg could possibly be hinting towards. Her room was full of books on Muggle and Wizarding codes but none of them seemed to fit. So, currently, Fleur was checking through Ancient Runes texts in the hopes of finding something

_"Fleur,"_ Gabrielle whined from where she was sitting on her older sister's bed," _I'm bored. Can we do something different?"_

_"I'm not stopping you from going to see the Flock, Gabrielle,"_ Fleur reminded her.

Gabrielle paid her sister no mind as she jumped off of the bed and ambled over to where Fleur was sat, hunched over her desk with the egg sitting in front of her.

" _Gabrielle don't you dare touch- Oh for goodness sake! I don't even know why I try with you!"_

Sticking her tongue out at her sister, Gabrielle grabbed the egg and began to play with the clasp on it. It was a little stuck so Gabrielle just tugged harder on it - careful to make sure that Fleur, who was still hunched over her Rune books, hadn't noticed. But, what Fleur did notice, was the loud screeching that had Gabrielle dropping the egg in shock.

_"Fleur?"_ Gabrielle asked," _Was that...?"_

_"Yeah,"_ Fleur said as she hurriedly scooped up the egg and ran into her en-suite bathroom, filling the bath with water," _Mermaid song, Gaby. You did it!"_

Five minutes later, had Fleur with a solved clue, a new problem to search for an answer for and hurriedly pulling on a pair of jeans and stumbling into the main living area.

" _Where are you going?"_ One of the Flock members asked - Fleur didn't stop to check which of her cousins it was.

_"I've just figured out the Egg Clue,"_ She replied as she pulled on a jumper and fumbled around with slipping on her shoes," _And, obviously, that means that nothing can go wrong today so, I'm going to go ask 'Ermione to the ball!"_

The last thing that Fleur heard before she closed the carriage door were the riotous cheers from the Flock.

* * *

Hermione huffed as she walked through the winding corridors of Hogwarts. It was a Saturday - the first Saturday of the Christmas holidays - and as such, the corridors were absolutely deserted. Her footsteps echoed around the stone corridors as she ran up staircases and through the hallways. She knew that there was a good chance that Fleur might still be asleep in the Beauxbatons Carriage but still, it didn't stop her from racing through the corridors at lightning speed in the hopes of finding her.

She briefly considered going to the library but could only really remember seeing Fleur there during the weekdays when the pair of them would meet up together. Sighing to herself as she reached down to tie her lace again, Hermione's thoughts flickered back to where else she had seen Fleur loitering around in the castle.

"Herm-own-ninny."

Hermione flinched and very slowly, stood back up and came face to face with Viktor Krum. He gave her a smile that he no doubt thought was charming but left Hermione's skin crawling. He was smiling down at her like a predator that had cornered its next meal. Hermione stepped back a few paces to put distance between them. Krum followed after her until Hermione had accidentally backed herself into the wall.

She knew there was a reason why she didn't go to this wing of the school.

"Herm-own-ninny," Krum said again and shivered in disgust at the way he mispronounced her name. When Fleur mispronounced it, Hermione found it endearing and cute. It helped that Fleur desperately tried to get it right even if pronouncing the 'h' was difficult due to her accent. Krum, on the other hand...Hermione knew that he knew that he was pronouncing her name wrong but, still, he didn't even attempt to correct his pronunciation. Frankly, Hermione hated it or, maybe, that was the Ravenclaw in her that was rearing its ugly head at his pronunciation was less than perfect.

"Mr Krum," Hermione said in response when she noticed his dark eyes still watching her intently," If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." It was bold faced lie but Krum didn't know that. As Hermione attempted to bypass him, he kept moving so he was blocking her path. "I really need to go."

"I haff question for you," He said bluntly, moving his arms so they trapped her between him and the wall.

"Mr Krum," Hermione tried again," I really have to get going - I need to meet up with somebody."

"You vill go Ball vith me," He said, staring at her with his dark eyes.

Hermione froze against the cold stones at her back. Her fists clenched at her sides in anger before she summoned her strength and shoved the boy away from her. She knew that in normal circumstances, she would have had no chance at shoving him away but she took him off guard, causing Krum to stumble back a few steps in shock. The smug smile slipped off of his lips and his eyes blazed with fury. 

Hermione already had her wand drawn, levelling it at him. Her magic responded instinctively, sparking at the tip in warning as he lumbered forward one pace. He seemed wary of her wand but stuck a patient smile on his face and raised his hands like he was dealing with an unruly kittens.

"You vill go Ball vith me," He said again.

"Zat did not sound like a question."

Hermione had never been more relieved to hear Fleur's familiar French accent as she whirled around to face the girl.

Fleur was leaning against the entryway to the corridor with a sneer on her face - a sneer that was directed at Krum. She was dressed snugly in a pair of sinfully tight jeans (Hermione had to remind herself that now was not an adequate time to have a gay panic) and a cute turtleneck jumper. She didn't look happy at all as she crossed the space to the confrontation, putting herself between Hermione and Krum. "And it seems zat 'Ermione does not wish to go wiz you."

Krum grumbled under his breath before fixing his dark gaze on Hermione again.

"I am not going to the bloody Ball with you!" She hissed.

He took another menacing step forward but froze when Fleur growled at him (Hermione blinked once in shock because Fleur actually _growled_ at him). "Leave, Mr Krum," She said bluntly," It is impolite to 'arass a girl because she said no. _Leave."_

He glanced between them once before lumbering off, muttering under his breath angrily as he went. Once he was out of eyeline, Fleur turned around suddenly. Hermione found her head being tilted in all manner of ways as the Veela inspected her for injuries. "Are you okay?" Fleur asked as she inspected the younger girl," What are you doing in zis corridor? You never come zis way."

"I, er," Hermione said as she looked away from her crush," I was looking for you, actually."

"Moi?" Fleur asked, hands dropping to her sides as she cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, you," Hermione cleared her throat," I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh," Fleur said, tugging on the sides of Hermione's jacket to straighten it but also to give her hands something to do in the interim," Go ahead zen. What did you want to ask me?"

"Do you want to go to the Ball with me?" Hermione blurted suddenly, ignoring the way her insides seemed to twist when she saw the Veela's face morph into shock. "As my date, not as friends."

She waited for the rejection even as she was rooted to the spot, unable to move. The only upside she could think of was, at least, she didn't do this where other people were lingering around to watch.

" 'Ermione," Fleur said softly," I would like no'zing more zan to be your date to ze Ball."


	12. Chapter 12

The morning of the Yule Ball had Hermione skipping breakfast in the Great Hall for the day. She had made her excuses to Eliza, Padma and Luna after giving them each their presents (a book on Quidditch for Eliza, a charmed notebook for Padma and a new woven blanket for Luna) before hurrying to deliver the rest of her presents to her siblings. The end of her trip took her to the lake, one last present in her hand as she looked out across the lake.

"Good morning, 'Ermione," Fleur said, creeping up behind the girl before leaning next to her by a tree.

"Morning, Fleur." Hermione smiled at her as she turned around," Merry Christmas - here."

She passed the box to the other girl, who looked at it before blushing. "You did not 'ave to get me anyzing."

"Yes I did," Hermione replied," I couldn't afford much but, er, I hope you like it..."

She looked away awkwardly, insides turning to mush when she noticed the blush that stained Fleur's cheeks - instead, deciding to stare out across the lake again as she heard the rustle of wrapping paper being ripped open. 

"Is zis...?"

"A self inking quill? Yeah, it is, you mentioned needing a new one a few weeks ago, so," Hermione shrugged," I hope it's okay."

She didn't get a chance to say much else before she was tugged into a tight hug and lifted a few inches off of the ground. Once she was released, a kiss was placed against her cheek. Immediately, Hermione felt her face light up and she glanced in shock at Fleur, who looked a little bashful as she nibbled on her lip. "Was zat too soon?" The Veela asked," I can...I only zought it was appropriate and-" 

She broke off and a dopey looking smile appeared on her face when she realised that Hermione had pressed her own little kiss against her cheek.

"It was fine," Hermione said shyly," Er...yeah..."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Fleur cleared her throat and passed Hermione a wrapped package. "I...Well," Fleur said and she mentally made a note to never allow Amelie to know how shy she was currently feeling," Zat is for you...for Christmas, of course and...It is my old Quidditch jacket for when it is cold outside...I...I would like you to 'ave it and-" She stopped speaking as Hermione tugged it on. It was a little big on her but Fleur's heart swelled - it felt good to have her Chosen wearing her clothes.

"Are you sure that you don't need it?" Hermione asked, a little tentatively as she put her hands in the deep pockets.

"Non," Fleur said - that same dopey smile on her face," I want you to 'ave it. You look-"

She didn't get a chance to finish because a flash of silver blonde hair appeared and latched onto her Chosen's side, clambering up her with the skill of a squirrel.

"Er...," Hermione glashed Fleur a confused look," Hello?"

 _"Hello!"_ Gabrielle trilled in rapid fire French," _Are you 'Ermione? Fleur will not stop talking about you! She is very excited to be your date tonight! Danielle says that Fleur is worried about stepping on your toes! She says that Fleur doesn't want to scare you away and that-"_

"Gabrielle," Fleur's voice was low in warning," Do not be rude. 'Ermione cannot understand you when you-"

 _"Does she now, Gabrielle?"_ Fleur's mouth dropped open in surprise at the delicate French that flowed from her Chosen's mouth. _"Well I am very excited for the Ball tonight as well and I promise not to hold it against Fleur if she does step on my toes."_

"You-You-" Fleur could do nothing but stammer as Hermione adjusted Gabrielle so she was sitting on her hip.

"Speak French?" Hermione offered up, a mischievous grin on her face," Of course I do. At first I thought it was stupid but," She shrugged," I suppose that it has its uses - your classmates do like to gossip a lot."

Fleur's mind was still frozen. "You speak French?" She asked.

 _"Yes, she does!"_ Gabrielle said indignantly to her sister before turning to Hermione," _Fleur is a very annoying sister. You'll be the fun sister, yes? Fleur is the annoying one and you're the fun one!"_

Hermione couldn't help the smile that her appeared on her lips. " _I am sure she is. Now, I haven't seen you at school before, have you just arrived?"_

Gabrielle nodded excitedly. " _Maman said that I could come for the holidays because I missed Fleur and the rest of the family!"_

_"Oh, really?"_

_"Yes, yes,"_ Fleur said - her mind finally catching up to what was going on," _Thank you for that Gabrielle. You may go now."_

Gabrielle looked annoyed at being dismissed but she pressed two noisy kisses to Hermione's cheeks before wriggling down and running back to the carriage.

"I am sorry about 'er," Fleur said as she watched her sister's retreating form," She 'as no boundaries."

Hermione just laughed, easily slipping into Fleur's arms. "I like your sister - she's better than my ones."

"You 'ave sisters?" Fleur asked, a soft smile on her face at their positioning.

"I have loads," Hermione said," And a bunch of brothers as well. Most of them are here - you can meet them tonight, if you'd like."

"I zought zat you were Muggleborn?" Fleur asked as they headed up to the castle together.

"It's...er, complicated," Hermione said," And a very long story."

"I would be 'appy to listen," Fleur offered.

"Maybe not now," Hermione replied," Later, perhaps? I should probably get back to the Common Room - Eliza is probably bored of waiting for me. See you at the Ball?"

"Oui, of course." She caught Hermione's wrist and pulled the girl gently back towards her - a kiss placed upon her cheek softly.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but feel a little guilty as she sat in the Common Room, in front of the roaring fire. She had been staring at it for a while, trying to decide how she would approach this particular topic of conversation. She knew that Alicia would back her up if it came to it but...Hermione swallowed thickly and stood up as Eliza walked into the room.

"I need to talk to you," She said quickly.

"So do I," Eliza replied.

Behind them, Padma opened her mouth to say something but was dragged off by Luna - who muttered something about the pair of them needing to have this conversation. Of course, Padma didn't truly understand what was going on but allowed herself to be pulled away to start getting ready for the Ball. Once they were gone, Hermione and Eliza both sat down stiffly next to each other.

"Can I go first?" Eliza blurted out suddenly just as Hermione readied herself to do the same. But, as it were with Ravenclaws, it was a first come, first serve dynamic so Hermione ceded the floor to her sister.

"Go ahead."

"I've been hiding something," Eliza said - a little more rushed than her usual carefree tone," And I need to get this all out before I lose my nerve."

"Eliza Tonks? Losing her nerve? Hell is more likely to freeze over," Hermione muttered.

Eliza flashed her a weak smile before taking a deep breath. "Okay," She said with a nod," Here goes...I've given up my grudge against my cousins and the Delacour family as a whole...apart from my Uncle."

"Oh thank Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed.

Eliza looked shocked for a moment. "Huh?" She said," What? Why?"

"I was wondering if we were going to have an argument over what I wanted to tell you," Hermione explained.

"Why? Merlin, Hermione, are you going with one of my cousins?!"

"What? NO!" Hermione exclaimed," I'm er..." She went a little red and looked away from her sister. "I'm going with Fleur...as in Fleur Delacour - the cousin of your cousin."

Eliza fell silent for a moment before she blinked owlishly. In seconds, she was on her feet with her wand in her hand - pulling up her sleeves. "That's it," She said," I'm off to go kill Fleur Delacour."

Hermione's mouth fell open before she immediately grabbed onto her sister's arms. "Wait!" She said quickly," Don't kill her! I asked her to the Ball!"

Eliza gave Hermione an odd look before relaxing and tucking her wand back into her pocket. "Fine," She said finally," But if she makes you cry then I'm kicking her arse."

* * *

Fleur was a bundle of nerves as she fought to not fidget as she anxiously awaited the arrival of her Chosen. Her cousins had teased her all the way up to the school as Fleur anxiously bounced up and down on her toes. 

"Hey, Fleur?" Hermione's voice behind her caused her to turn around quickly. "Are you okay?"

Fleur felt like the breath had been knocked out of her. Hermione was a vision in her periwinkle dress - a light dusting of makeup across her face. Hermione's confused look had Fleur clearing her throat quickly. "Er, oui, oui," She stuttered out," I am fine. You just - er, you look very pretty." She finished off her nervous stuttering with an awkward smile that made her look slightly scared. From behind her, she heard the recognisable sound of Danielle facepalming and Amelie's mocking laughter as she was dragged into the hall by her date - who scolded her lightly for teasing her cousin.

"Oh." Hermione said, a blush appearing on her face," Well, you look very pretty too, Fleur."

Thankfully for Fleur, Hermione seemed to ignore her nervous stuttering as they both moved to be inline with the other champions. Cedric smiled happily at the pair and Cho and Hermione did this odd nod of acknowledgement between them that Fleur had often seen Ravenclaw students do.

"Hufflepuffs have taken the outside corridor," Cho said," Gryffindors have claimed the upper levels with Slytherins on the lower ones. We have the garden."

"Good," Hermione replied," I want the willow tree."

Cho thought for a moment before nodding. "That can be arranged."

Fleur didn't understand it much but with Hermione's arm settled in her own - she didn't mind much. In front of them, stood a sour looking Viktor with a Gryffindor student on his arm that was chattering away like she didn't realise that her date's attention was elsewhere. When his dark eyes settled on her and Hermione, Fleur drew her lip back in an ugly snarl - warning flashing in her eyes - before she turned to Hermione and smiled.

"Champions and dates," Professor McGonagall said," Stand here, if you please. Miss Delacour, Miss Tonks - the front please. Mr Diggory, Miss Chang, behind them and Mr Krum and Miss Brown, at the back. Everybody else," She looked at the growing crowd," In the hall. You will all get to see them later. Yes, yes - everybody in now or you won't be allowed in later."

Fleur watched as three girls (and one boy) passed through into the hall. One of them was Eliza who eyed Fleur in a threatening manner and made the universal sign for 'I'm watching you'. Fleur wasn't entirely sure how to react before one of the other girls - Padma, she presumed - reached up and slapped Eliza on the back of the head. The girl on her arm, Luna, just smiled fondly at the pair before she pulled Padma into the Great Hall and trusted Eliza's date to do the same with her.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? Oh, oui, I am...Why?"

"You just look a bit nervous," She replied.

"I am nervous," Fleur admitted," But...I am glad zat I am going wiz you."

Dinner was brief and it did nothing to quell the anxious nerves that had settled in Fleur's stomach as she and the other Champions rose from their seats to begin the first dance. Hermione took Fleur's offered hand and allowed Fleur to guide her to the dance floor.

"Don't be so worried," Hermione quipped as they moved into position," I'm sure that you won't actually step on my toes."

As the music began and Fleur put one hand on Hermione's waist, she glared. "I am going to kill Gabrielle," She vowed, taking great care to mentally count her steps.

"No you aren't," Hermione scoffed as she allowed Fleur to lead," You love her really. Besides, if you killed your sister then I'll have to work out how to give you an alibi and those are devilishly tricky to make."

Fleur glanced at her for a moment of shock before she grinned, taking great care when she picked up her Chosen and spun her around. "Well," She said," I suppose zat I will just 'ave to be careful wiz ze murder." Hermione laughed then and Fleur's heart skipped a beat as she watched. From the corner of her eye, she could see more people joining the dance floor and spied the triplets dragging their own dates to dance.

Fleur smiled, spinning Hermione again. They had been dancing for a while now. The other champions and their dates had long since disappeared. Krum, after one dance, had left his date on the dance floor while Cedric and Cho had left the dance floor after the third dance. On their way out, Cho had lightly tapped on Hermione's arm and some kind of unspoken communication passed between them.

Fleur's nerves were frayed and she kept anxiously glancing around the room. She had plans for this night, if Hermione was willing. "Do you want to get some air? Or...Or..."

"I would love to get some air with you, Fleur," Hermione said with a grin. She moved to pull Fleur out of the throng of the crowd. As they passed Amelie and her date, Fleur watched as her cousin gave her a not so subtle thumbs up to which Fleur was glad that Hermione didn't see. 

She was amazed at how easily her Chosen managed to navigate through the school easily. They slipped from the entrance hall to the outside garden. Rose bushes had been grown for the occasion and fairy lights had been strung up around the area but...Fleur was confused when Hermione didn't stop. Hermione pressed a finger to her lips as they ducked through the bushes towards a willow tree.

Hermione grinned at Fleur's shocked face as she pulled them both through the hanging branches.

"I've always found that the willow tree is the best place for somebody to collect their thoughts," Hermione said softly.

"It is beautiful," Fleur said, her heart thudding in her chest. Moonlight reflected on the little river nearby and illuminated the area in a silver glow.

"You're beautiful," Hermione said, taking a daring step forward. They were only a few centimetres apart now and Fleur swallowed thickly as she reached up to cradle Hermione's face.

"May I kiss you?" Fleur asked softly, her hands marvelling at how soft Hermione's skin felt beneath her fingers.

"Yes."

Fleur smiled softly as she leaned forward and brushed her lip's against Hermione's.

* * *

Evangeline smiled at the boy that pulled her along with him to the first courtyard. He may not have been her mate but he was very attractive to look at and certainly made intelligent conversation, unlike many of the other boys at Hogwarts. He was a good date to the Ball and that was why Evangeline indulged him in letting him pull her to where his family was getting ready to take a photo to commemorate the night. She left Danielle and her date, Malcolm on the dance floor and passed by Amelie and her date, Clara, at the drinks table.

The crowd that Evangeline and Alex entered was bigger than the Veela expected and realised with a sudden pang that Alex's family were orphans. There was no other explanation for all of this. None of them looked even remotely similar enough to all be related to each other. "There you are!" Evangeline was shocked when a girl made her way out of the crowd, a little younger than herself and Alex, but beautiful in a dress of emerald green. "I was wondering where you'd run off to. Is this your date?"

"Yeah," Alex said, reaching forward to annoyingly ruffle the girl's hair," Alicia, this is Evangeline Delacour. Evangeline, meet one of my sister's Alicia Spinnet."

"Hey," Alicia shook her hand with a smile," Nice to meet you - as Alex said, I'm Alicia." She turned to Alex again. "You guys are some of the last to get here - we're just waiting on two others now."

"Let me guess," Alex grinned, his arm around Evangeline's waist," Our favourite Ravenclaws?"

"You know it!"

The pair of them laughed together as Alex moved around the area to introduce Evangeline to more of his siblings. "Here they come," He said suddenly, turning back from the fountain where he and Evangeline had sat while they waited. "Eliza! I'm surprised that you're here first!"

Eliza grinned, panting slightly with one of the Hufflepuff boys on her arm. "Shove off, Alex," She then glanced to who was sitting at her brother's side. "Er," She said," Hey Evangeline."

Alex looked between the pair of them before he stood up and grabbed Eliza's date by the arm, leading him away. "Come on, mate," He said," Let's have a little chat about your intentions with my sister."

Left alone - or rather, without people in direct hearing range, Eliza rocked on the balls of her feet. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure," Evangeline said quickly, threading her hands together in nervousness.

"So," Eliza said awkwardly," Your Mum sent me a letter..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so, I guess what I'm trying to say is that..." Eliza huffed and looked away," You and your mum, you're not that bad. So, I guess I'm thanking you and apologising for being an arse earlier on in the year." 

"I..." Evangeline certainly hadn't expected that," I would like to offer my apologies as well. I should not 'ave been rude and mean to you when we were younger. I 'ope zat you can forgive me."

"Water under the bridge at this point," Eliza said, holding out her hand," You're a good one, Evangeline. I don't know about your sisters but you? You're a good one. So," She shrugged," Let's start this all over again, huh? Hi, I'm Elizabeth Tonks - your cousin."

"Evangeline," The Veela said," It is nice to meet you."

"You as well," Eliza said as they shook hands. 

There was a cheer from the group and Evangeline looked up suddenly to see Fleur and Hermione standing by the edges. Alicia waltzed forward and tugged Hermione into a tight hug. "Here she is!" The girl cheered before leaning closer," Hermione Tonks!" She exclaimed," Is that lipstick stains on your mouth?!"

Eliza was up like a shot, practically running away from her cousin to inspect her little sister herself. "No way!" She exclaimed before whirling on Fleur," You better treat my sister right, Delacour? D'you hear me?" Fleur - who seemed to be frozen in shock - just nodded mutely.

"Alright then, ladies," Alex said smoothly, pushing Eliza and Alicia away," Let's leave the two lovebirds be - we have a picture to take!"

* * *

When Hermione had brought Fleur to meet her family, Fleur certainly hadn't expected this.

Even with the knowledge that Hermione had a large family, it hadn't even crossed Fleur's mind that most of them weren't related to each other. But, even so, everybody was relaxed with each other as Hermione clambered onto a girl - Alicia's back - as somebody took a photo. The flash momentarily blinded Fleur before she blinked her eyes and Hermione was by her side again, a smile on her face.

"Hey," She said, nudging Fleur lightly," Something wrong?"

Fleur shook her head as she moved to cup Hermione's face, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "Nozing is wrong," She said," I just...Zey are your family, oui?"

"Yeah."

"But none of you are related?"

"Yeah," Hermione said as she sat on the edge of the fountain," It's complicated."

"I can get be'ind complicated," Fleur replied.

Hermione laughed. "That's a surprisingly British phrase but, okay." Then, it all came out like a flood - everything, every little detail. Fleur - to her credit - listened dutifully even as her heart twisted uncomfortably at the information she was being told. She listened as Hermione talked about her parents' deaths, her childhood in the orphanage, meeting Andromeda and Tonks. She listened as Hermione talked about the sleepless nights when the ministry cut funding and the orphanage didn't have enough money for a proper heating system.

"-And then," Hermione shrugged," Andi adopted me and Eliza. We're heading back to her place for the Summer."

"I am glad," Fleur said as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist," Your family cares about you and...wait a minute...Did you say zat you new mozzer was Andromeda? As in...?"

"Mrs Black-Tonks?" Hermione said with a small grin," As in the judge? Why yes Fleur, I am."

Fleur just groaned loudly. "Now I actually 'ave to impress 'er," She grumbled," Zis is unfair."

"Aww," Hermione cooed before standing up," Come on, you big baby. I want one more dance."


	13. Chapter 13

The day after the Ball had Fleur walking to her meeting place with Hermione by the Black Lake. When she got there however, a small smile appeared on her face.

Gabrielle - who had been notably absent that morning - was sitting on Hermione's lap, laughing and clapping as she watched blue butterflies appear from Hermione's wand. _"Again, again!"_ Gabrielle cried as the creatures disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. Fleur hung back for a moment, her smile widening on her face as she watched Hermione conjure another set of butterflies - who fluttered out across the lake before disappearing as well.

Fleur couldn't help but wonder if this was what her future was going to be like - finding her Chosen sitting by the water, conjuring butterflies to entertain their own Veela children. At that line of thought, Fleur winced slightly. Of course, that all depended on Fleur's ability to break the news about the whole 'mate' thing. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably as she imagined what would happen if Hermione were to reject the idea. Her ideas for the future would come crashing down around her.

"Fleur!" Gabrielle cried," _Come on! Come on! 'Ermione is making pretty butterflies!"_

 _"I can see that,"_ Fleur said as she sat down next to them before turning to Hermione," Is zat ze spell zat we used for our entrance?"

"Sort of," Hermione said," A modification of it."

"You modify spells?" Fleur couldn't help the awe that filled her.

"Occasionally," Hermione replied," And sometimes me and Padma modify potions as well. Spells are always easier though."

Fleur nodded before poking her sister lightly in the stomach. Gabrielle giggled and slapped her sister's hands away. " _And you, little menace, need to tell somebody when you are going to disappear suddenly. Danielle almost went crazy trying to find you earlier."_

Gabrielle just shrugged and Hermione had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. " _'Ermione is more fun than Danielle,"_ She said indignantly before turning to face Hermione," _Again, again!"_

Hermione just flicked her wand and more butterflies appeared.

 _"Those are the last ones, okay Gabrielle?"_ Fleur said, slightly exasperated by her sister - sometimes she wondered why she ever wanted a little sibling when she was younger. 

" _But Fleur-"_

 _"No,"_ Fleur cut in," _You came here to spend time with our cousins but all you've seemed to have done is taken up 'Ermione's time. Go back to the carriage and annoy somebody else."_

Gabrielle scowled but did as she was told, pressing two kisses to Hermione's cheeks before running off. Fleur kept an eye on her - making sure that her sister did return to the carriage instead of exploring by herself - before she turned to Hermione and sighed.

"Sorry about 'er," She said.

Hermione just flashed her a smile and Fleur couldn't help the swell of her heart - it thumped erratically in her chest. "It's fine," Hermione said," I'm good with kids."

"Right," Fleur said," Your family, oui."

"You know," Hermione said as she gazed out across the Black Lake," You took that a lot better than I thought you would."

"Really?" Fleur replied," You can not 'elp what 'as 'appened in ze past. You just need to grieve and move on. I see no reason why somebody would 'old zat against you."

"That's why I like you." Fleur blushed and Hermione continued speaking as she absentmindedly rested her hand atop Fleur's," You're always so honest about everything - not to mention that you just accept these things. You're very mature."

Fleur nearly puffed out her chest at the praise before finally plucking up the courage to ask what she had sought out Hermione to say.

"Would you like to go on a date wiz me? To ze village?"

* * *

"Zis school is a death trap!" Evangeline cried as her foot got stuck in the disappearing step of the staircase that connected the ground floor with the hallway above it.

Above her, Eliza grinned before shrugging. "No it's not," She said.

"Of course you would say that!" Evangeline said as she wrenched her foot free.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eliza demanded as she continued running up the stairs. She grabbed Evangeline by the wrist before tugging her through a painting...or, well, Evangeline supposed, it was just the illusion of a painting.

"What is this place?" She asked, eyes wide.

It look a bit similar to the Ravenclaw Common Room but she couldn't be sure. It wasn't that big - with only enough space for one fireplace, two armchairs, a sofa and a set of table and chairs. The fire leapt to life like all of the fires in Hogwarts did when somebody entered the room.

"No idea," Eliza said as she slumped down onto one of the armchairs with a grin. She flicked her wand and a bookcase from the wall materialised. "I found this place in my first year," She explained," Luna reckons that it might have been the first design for one of the Common Rooms - the Ravenclaw one most likely. We've found a few others but," She shrugged," They weren't as good as this one."

Evangeline rolled her eyes but settled on the armchair opposite her cousin. "Do you do zis often? Sneak around ze school?"

"It's hardly sneaking," Eliza said with a scoff - a book zooming from the bookcase to rest in her waiting lap," It's just...academic curiosity. It's practically my right as a student of Hogwarts to find out its secrets."

"As, I see," Evangeline said," You do zis very often zen."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Evangeline just shrugged. "I understand if you do not want to admit it," She said," I know it is difficult to admit your own faults."

Eliza scoffed. "I have no faults - I'm perfect," She joked.

Evangeline rolled her eyes as she stood and went to go and inspect the books on the shelf. She narrowed her eyes as she ran her fingers across the spines. "Do you restock zese shelves yourself?"

Eliza shook her head. "No," She said," They kind of just appear out of nowhere - kind of like the restocking shelves in the Common Room. Me and Padma have been trying to work out the spell for ages now."

"Interesting," Evangeline said before moving away from the bookcase.

"Just grab a book," Eliza said," I know you want to - just do it. Most people have no idea that this place is here so nobody will miss it if a few books go missing."

Evangeline smiled slightly as she returned to the books and plucked one off of the shelf at random.

"Do you want to meet Danielle?" She asked after ten minutes of relaxed silence as both of them read," She 'as expressed a want to meet you. Of course, zis meeting will 'appen on neutral ground and-"

"Is she gonna be like you?"

"She will be polite and would like to mend ze gap between ze two of you, oui."

Eliza studied her cousin for a moment before standing up and stretching. "Fine," She said," Just tell me the time and place and I'll be there."


	14. Chapter 14

The date, in Fleur's opinion, had gone extremely well. She had managed to talk to, spoil and kiss her Chosen all in one day. She puffed herself up in pride - Hermione had been very receptive to her kisses. They had spent the day in Hogsmeade and, for once, Fleur couldn't find anything to complain about. The day had been perfect. She had met up with Hermione in the courtyard, received a very stern warning from Eliza - who then stalked off back to the castle saying that she had a detention to skip.

Confused and slightly amused, Fleur had allowed herself to be pulled into the village and tried not to blush when her brain finally caught up to the fact that Hermione was holding her hand tightly. They had walked through the village - Hermione had been adamant that they were not going anywhere near the tea shop - and Fleur had pulled her happily into the book store and told her in no uncertain terms that she would choose a few books that she wanted and Fleur would buy them for her.

Of course, Hermione had put up a little bit of a fight about it but, eventually, Fleur's pout and her promises of kisses allowed her to get the upper hand and swipe the books from Hermione's hands and pay for it. Hermione, in turn, had all but demanded that drinks at the Three Broomsticks were on her. Of course, Fleur's mood had soured when her own spoiling came to an end but had allowed it at Hermione's insistence. It turned out for the best anyway when Fleur managed to scare away two Durmstrang boys that had tried to flirt with her girlfriend.

There had been something off about the pair of them at the time (the way they had looked at her had Fleur slightly on edge) but she couldn't understand what it was.

But now, as she stood in the Quidditch changing rooms, they were the furthest thing from her mind. Instead, her mind was focussed on Hermione. They had been inseparable for most of the week with Fleur walking her girlfriend to and from lessons with a happy smile on her face and her hand clasped tightly in Hermione's. Her mind whirred with warnings from her family, each one of them reminding her to only reveal the complexities of the Veela at the right time - lest she scare her mate off, which was one of the last things that she wanted to do.

Her cousins, as usual had been no help whatsoever when Fleur had come to them with her dilemma - namely how to explain to Hermione about the whole 'mates' thing without having her running for the hills. Amelie had teased her relentlessly, Danielle had shrugged and said it wasn't her place to say while Evangeline had offered some advice but ultimately told Fleur not to take it because she genuinely had no idea how to get past the problem, owing to the fact that she had yet to find her own mate. Gabrielle had also been no help because, in her eight year old glory, she had told her sister in no uncertain terms to tell Hermione the next moment they were alone and whisk her away to France.

Fleur looked at herself in the mirror of the changing room and straightened out her robes. They weren't askew or anything (nor were they anything short of complete perfection) but she had energy to burn and her hands refused to stay still at her sides. She smoothed at her hair. This was it. She had to make sure that they won - a favour from Hermione was on the line and she had already begun to plan exactly what she wanted.

" _Hey_ ," Amelie said, poking her head into the room and shocking her cousin in the process," _Come on! We're being called onto the pitch!"_

Fleur nodded and grabbed her broom from where it was resting on the wall before moving to join her team.

* * *

Hermione yawned softly as she rubbed her eyes. It felt good to attend a Quidditch match where she was wanted on standby with her wand in case somebody got injured but, at some point or another, her stomach had slowly formed into knots and she felt nervousness set into her bones - although she couldn't tell why she would suddenly be so. She yawned again before she pulled Fleur's jacket closer to her body to ward off the early morning chill. When Danielle had come down to the pitch, sitting next to Eliza with a polite, awkward nod, she had taken one look at Hermione's new jacket and had given her a knowing look that Hermione couldn't even begin to translate.

"So," Eliza said awkwardly, tapping her knee with a finger as they waited for the game to begin. The pair had been introduced a few days ago under Evangeline's careful watch - shifting slightly in the background of all of their interactions in case one of them got offended at something the other said. This was the first time that they were talking without Evangeline being there. "This weather, huh?"

Next to her, Eliza heard the sound of Hermione face palming and reached over to slam her elbow into her sister's stomach. Danielle just chuckled. "Oui," She said before grimacing," Is it always so...?"

"Rainy?"

"Oui, rainy."

"Then, yes," Eliza said," The rain is the best part. There's nothing better than curling up in front of the Common Room fire while it rains outside."

Hermione snickered again at Eliza's awkward conversation and earned herself another elbow in the stomach. She didn't pay it any mind as Danielle allowed herself to laugh politely - one hand raised over her mouth. It broke off suddenly though when a group of Durmstrang boys passed by. Unlike all of the other Quidditch supporters, they didn't seem to be bothered by the cold and the constant drizzle of the Scottish highlands. Each wore a short sleeved shirt in Durmstrang red, showing off their rippling muscles and the intricate tattoos that snaked up their arms. Vaguely, Eliza was reminded of the fact that Krum had the same tattoo.

They sneered at Danielle as they passed - resting a threatening hand on their wands as they did so. One of them muttered something in Bulgarian and the others laughed - each of them leering at Danielle before they moved across the stadium to find some seats.

" _Stupid hunters,"_ Danielle muttered under her breath along with some colourful French swear words.

"Hunters?" Eliza echoed in English.

Danielle nodded. She didn't know how her cousin knew French but her mind filed that away for late inspection before speaking," Oui. 'Unters." She grimaced and threw a look of scorn over in their general direction. "Zey enjoy 'unting magical creatures and Beings as if we are no'zing more zan common animals." She muttered another French swear word. "Tante Apolline wants us to stay away from zem but if zey look at me one more time zen I will shove my fire up, as you English say, zeir arse."

Eliza cocked her head to the side. Out of the triplets, Danielle had always been the one that stumped her the most - the enigma out of the three of them. Eliza understood who Amelie was. Namely that she was the brash, reckless one - the Gryffindor of the trio. Evangeline was the opposite. She was calm and level-headed (mostly) and seemed to be able to pull Amelie out of whatever mood she was in. Danielle, however...Danielle had always managed to fade into the background. She was quiet, mainly, and Eliza got the idea that her cousin enjoyed watching before acting.

"I'll help," She said," I haven't hexed anybody in ages."

"What about Ron Weasley?" Hermione offered with a cheeky grin.

"And Marietta Edgecombe?" Padma said from Hermione's other side.

"Not forgetting Malfoy," Luna continued.

Eliza grumbled under her breath as Danielle laughed.

"I hate you all!" Eliza proclaimed," Stop betraying me!"

None of them had the chance to say anything else as Lee Jordan began to scream into his microphone.

* * *

"-QUICK PASS FROM DUBOIS TO DELACOUR WHO- BLIMEY FOLKS! ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO BEAUXBATONS, COURTESY OF FLEUR DELACOUR!" Lee Jordan yelled into the microphone as the Beauxbatons supporters cheered. The Ravenclaw team - who had managed to make it into the finals - only managed a polite clap. Davies, from his seat behind Hermione, was muttering under his breath - running calculations about who was mostly likely to win in the current rainy conditions.

Eliza, who had fallen silent since the game had begun, anxiously watched the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang Chasers. She didn't particularly care which of the teams got through to the finals but she did know that Davies would throw a fit if she hadn't analysed the Chaser's techniques perfectly for the finals match in a few weeks. It was difficult to see over the constant drizzle but Eliza managed - eyes roving over each of the flying figures and watching as one of the Durmstrang boys lined up to take a shot.

"BEATERS DELACOUR AND DELACOUR HIT THE BLUDGERS TOWARDS KAZANKOV WHO...OOH! KAZANKOV MISSES THE SHOT COMPLETELY AND IS HIT HEAD ON BY A BLUDGER! DURMSTRANG ONLY HAS TWO CHASERS LEFT!"

Eliza narrowed her eyes as she tore her focus away from the Durmstrang chasers. It was clear to everybody but their supporters that Durmstrang was definitely not going to be advancing onto the finals. Eliza turned her attention to the Beauxbatons chasers instead. Christophe Dubois had good balance and weaved around Bludgers easily but didn't have the best aim. Cecile Cuvier, however, had excellent aim but seemed to always favour the far right hoop. Eliza watched as she scored another goal - she would have to watch out for her when it came to playing the team. Fleur, on the other hand, was one of the best chasers she had ever seen. She moved with ease through the air, dodging and weaving oncoming Bludgers. Her throwing arm seemed strong and Eliza knew that her work was going to be cut out for her when they came head to head at the goals in the finals.

"TEN POINTS TO DURMSTRANG SCORED BY PETROV AND...WHAT'S THIS? CHECK IT OUT FOLKS. BEAUXBATON SEEKER EMILE DESJARDINS IS FACING OFF AGAINST VIKTOR KRUM AND-AND - OOH! TOUGH LUCK FOR BEAUXBATONS THERE. FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT MISSED IT, BEATER IVANOV HIT A BLUDGER THAT'S SENT DEJARDINS COMPLETELY OFF COURSE! KRUM IS STILL FLYING AFTER THE SNITCH! CAN ANYONE SEE IT?! ANYONE?!"

Eliza squinted her eyes - dragging them away temporarily from where she was analysing the way that Fleur easily intercepted the Quaffle and scored another ten points for her school in favour of watching Krum zoom across the bottom of the pitch.

"He's an idiot," She heard Hermione mutter next to her.

Danielle had obviously heard as well, cocking her head to the side before saying," 'Ow so?"

Hermione shrugged. "Even if he catches the Snitch now, Beauxbatons will still win. Durmstrang are too far behind and, loath as I am to admit it, your Keeper is pretty good."

Danielle didn't have a chance to reply with a slightly smug, 'Of course our Keeper is good, we are French' because Lee Jordan was shouting into his microphone again.

"AND HE'S DONE IT! YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST FOLKS! KRUM HAS CAUGHT ANOTHER SNITCH!"

"Just like the world cup," Padma muttered under her breath, causing faint laughter to come from the surrounding people," He really doesn't have much luck with catching the snitch and actually winning because of it."

"BEAUXBATONS WINS WITH THREE HUNDRED POINTS TO DURMSTRANGS TWO HUNDRED AND TEN!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Fleur," Hermione breathed out as they broke apart. "Fleur," She said again," Come on - we can't do this here."

Fleur pulled back from her neck with a small pout on her face. "Why not?"

Hermione leaned back on her chair and laughed. "Because," She playfully tapped Fleur's nose with the end of her quill," We're in the library."

"I am aware," Fleur replied with a grin," But I 'ave not seen you all day - allow me zis at least."

Hermione rolled her eyes but allowed another kiss before pushing her girlfriend away. "Believe it or not, Fleur," Hermione said," But I did not come to the library just to make out with you."

"Oh?" Fleur quirked an eyebrow and smirked," So you admit zat you did come 'ere to make out for a little bit."

"You're twisting my words," Hermione replied as she reached for her quill and inkpot - citing another reference for another one of her extra Charms essays.

"I am just interpreting zem in a different way zan you like," Fleur said with a small shrug.

Hermione reached over to lightly swat her girlfriend on the arm. "Where was the confident you a few months ago?" She teased, relishing in the way that Fleur seemed to falter and blush slightly. "If my memories serve correctly then you were quite awkward when we first met."

If it was possible, Fleur's face only grew more red as she tried to stutter out her defence.

Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to be taking great joy in laughing loudly at her girlfriend's expense. "Are you worried about the task?" She asked softly after nearly five minutes of relaxed silence.

"Non."

"Liar."

Fleur sighed. "Only a little," She said," I 'ave a plan, I know what I 'ave to do."

"Any chance that you'll tell me?" Hermione asked and Fleur reached out to push her hair out of her face.

"Non," Fleur said with a grin," It will ruin ze surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Oui, ze surprise," Fleur nodded," You get to see 'ow amazing I am in action."

"Somebody thinks very highly of herself."

"Zat is because I am, as you English say, awesome."

"Well, I think-"

The clock in the library chimed and Hermione swore under her breath before she began to pack up her things.

"I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Fleur huffed as she leaned forward to have one last kiss before she rested her forehead against Hermione's. "Okay."

* * *

As Fleur stood on the observation desk over the Black Lake, she couldn't help the worry that sent in. 

For the life of her, she didn't know what had been taken. This morning she and Amelie had checked all over the carriage for what could have been taken but found that all of Fleur's things were exactly where they had been left. Unless something small had been taken, Fleur couldn't tell what she was supposed to be finding.

"Oi!" 

She turned around in shock as Eliza stalked up to her, hands closed into fists at her side. 

"Oui?" Fleur arched an eyebrow in confusion," Can I 'elp you?"

"Where's my sister?!" Eliza demanded.

Fleur cocked her head to the side. "She is not wiz you?" She didn't wait for an answer before she turned to Amelie, who was standing nearby. "You do not zink zat zey would...?"

Amelie paled - surprising Eliza by her sudden seriousness. "Well," She said weakly," You would miss 'er."

"Sorry," Eliza said, sounding not at all sorry whatsoever," What the bleeding hell are you on about?!"

Fleur swallowed thickly, brow wrinkled in a look that was split between worry and anger. "Ze task," She replied," I 'ave to save somezing from ze water. I did not zink zat it would be a person." She glanced down at the water.

"Oh no," Eliza said. She stared down at the water with Fleur - finally understanding what she was getting at. "Andi's gonna kill Dumbledore."

* * *

The water was cold when Fleur dived into it seconds after the cannon had announced the beginning of the task. Her original plan had been to use a bubble-head charm to make sure she could breath but, now knowing what was awaiting her in the bottom of the lake, she had foregone it completely. Something as trivial as breathing underwater was nothing a Veela couldn't accomplish when they were in the throes of their instincts and there was nothing that brought their instincts to the forefront like protecting their mates.

Fleur ached as her nail elongated into curved talons that scared off the group of Grindylows that had appeared from the vegetation. She almost screamed as pieces of bone jutted out from her shoulder blades, twisting and cracking and growing until her wings stilled entirely. Fleur hadn't shifted in a while and she could already hear the disapproving voice of her mother scolding her for leaving it so long between shifts ( _"That is why it hurts so much!"_ Her mother would say," _You need to use your wings more!"_ ).

One steady flap of her wings had her speeding through the water with little to no resistance. She cast her eyes around suspiciously as the sound of mermaid song filled her ears. She hadn't seen the other champions in a while - not since they had all jumped off the deck together. It was slightly unnerving that the waters were so silent but Fleur pushed it all from her mind as she swam deeper into the lake.

She blinked her eyes as she got closer to the city. Snarling under her breath at the guards by the 'treasures', Fleur swam closer. Three people were lined up, some kind of weed wrapped tightly around their waists to keep them from floating upwards. Cho was there, presumably for Cedric while there was a Durmstrang boy for Viktor. Fleur didn't pay much attention to either of them as her wings snapped together, propelling her through the water easily. She reached forward and tentatively cradled Hermione's face in her hands - careful that her sharp talons didn't touch her skin. 

She took a deep breath and her instincts waned slightly when she saw small air bubbles float out of Hermione's mouth - proving that she was just sleeping and was not actually dead. Fleur had no idea what she would do if her Chosen was in actual danger. She swam around her body to check for any injuries and was relieved when she found none.

Fleur had just swum back around to untangle the plant that was wrapped under Hermione's middle, when she felt an odd shift in the currents. She pulled away slightly before hurriedly recoiling when she saw the head of a shark coming barrelling towards her.

She put a good distance between them - briefly wondering how a shark of all creatures had managed to get into the Black Lake. Fleur expected it to continue swimming away, realising that there was a bigger predator in the waters and leave her be. But, it didn't.

She realised why a second after it had clamped its teeth down onto one of her legs. 

It wasn't a shark at all.

It was human half-transfigured into a shark. Fleur snarled, talons raised before she slashed them down across her attacker's face. The shark reeled away, letting go of her injured leg. As it did so, Fleur allowed another snarl to build up in her throat when she recognised the overlapping pattern tattooed onto the shark's forearm. Evidently, it had not been Diggory that had attacked her.

Talons flashed out in an instant and blood welled up in the five parallel scratches that had bloomed on Krum's cheek - or whatever the shark equivalent of a cheek was.

He reeled away from her at the force of the strike and Fleur's wings managed to move her out of the way of his next attack - a slightly stunted stunning spell from his wand that seemed unreasonably easy to dodge in the water. She would have thought that somebody that was a self-proclaimed 'Hunter' (even though that title in and of itself was extremely stupid) would have been more difficult to defeat.

Another slash had Krum falling back in the water - slowly sinking.

Fleur winced slightly as she watched a swarm of Grindylows appear from below and pull Krum down deeper. The mermaids - who had seemed content to just watch the battle with an odd sense of amusement and confusion - allowed Fleur to pass through their ranks as she unravelled the weed that kept Hermione in the water.

With one hand, she cradled Hermione's cheek. Her instincts receded slightly when Hermione (although still unconscious) somehow managed to nuzzle into her hand. A burn in her lungs appeared as her talons disappeared and her wings slowly (and painfully) began to return to under her skin.

Fleur ignored the pain in her leg as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's middle.

Her wings snapped together suddenly and propelled both of them out of the water.

* * *

Eliza couldn't stop pacing. Back and forth she went across the wooden planks that kept her above water. If she had been allowed, she would have jumped into the lake with the champions to find her sister. Instead though, she had taken to pacing the length of the observation deck. On the main deck, she could vaguely hear Andromeda yelling at Dumbledore and the other two headteachers - apparently, none of them thought to tell the other two judges about what had been chosen to be retrieved by the Champions.

"Are you okay?" Danielle asked quietly from her spot leaning against the wooden railings nearby. 

Eliza gave her a pointed look.

"Oui," She said," Stupid question, I realise. Of course you are not okay - you did not know zat your sister would be in ze lake. I would be doing ze same if it was Evangeline or Amelie down zere."

Eliza stopped her pacing and stood next to her cousin. A shaky hand was pulled through her hair as she glanced back at the still water. It had nearly been an hour at this point and her nerves were still frayed. "You're very close to them, aren't you?" She said instead of voicing her own worries.

Danielle nodded and jerked her chin over to where her sisters were sitting down on the deck - eyes closed and mouths open slightly as they napped. "Oui, of course," She said," It is rare for Veela to 'ave more zan one child at a time so we were somezing of a miracle." She shrugged," We did everyzing togezzer. One time, Evangeline and Amelie broke zeir arms after falling from a tree wiz Fleur. I paced outside of our room for two hours before I was let in."

Eliza nodded along. "The year before I went to Hogwarts," She offered up," Hermione got really sick. She had to be sent to St Mungos and I managed to hide under her bed after visiting hours so she could have company while she was in hospital. Of course, then I got sick. It was worth it though - we both got put into the same room after I got found anyway so it was a win-win situation."

Danielle chuckled lightly as she turned her gaze to the water. "Fleur will get 'er," She said after a moment of silence," Your sister will be fine."

"Hermione might be fine," Eliza agreed," But Dumbledore won't be." She jerked her chin to where Andromeda was still yelling. "Andi's gonna rake him over the coals for not telling her."

"Andromeda..." Danielle watched the woman," She is your mozzer, oui?"

"She is now." A smile spread across Eliza's face," It's a recent thing."

Danielle nodded along. "She obviously cares about you two a lot," She said," She will make sure your sister is safe."

Eliza only managed to give her cousin a watery smile. Her worry was all consuming as she shuddered out a deep sigh. Eliza certainly hadn't expected Danielle to pull her into a tight hug. She jumped slightly at the contact but willed herself to relax and to push her thoughts far away from the danger of the lake.

"What ze actual 'ell is going on 'ere?!" 

Eliza let out a long groan as she pulled away from her cousin. It seemed that the concept of peace and quiet was something that the universe had banned for her. She turned around with a sigh as she saw Amelie standing in front of her - arms crossed over her chest.

"Really Danielle?!" She spat out," After everyzing zat she 'as done?! What ze 'ell are you zinking!"

Evangeline appeared at her side and tried to put on appeasing hand on her sister's shoulder only to have it shaken off.

"Amelie, we were wrong-" Danielle was saying.

" 'Ow can you just say zat?! It is-" Amelie yelled.

"Zere is much zat we did not-" Evangeline started to say.

The water rippled slightly and Eliza studied it.

"Hey," She said. None of the squabbling sisters answered her. "HEY!" She yelled. All three of them froze in confusion. "The water," Eliza said," Something's happening."

The ripples had grown bigger and she could just make out movement from the murky depths.

Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine Fleur Delacour to shoot out of the water, clutching a drenched and disorientated Hermione in her arms.

* * *

Hermione shivered as yet another towel was placed around her shoulders. Her head was turned to the side again as Eliza pushed back her water drenched hair to inspect her face - hands running over her body to check her injuries. She was swatted away by Madam Pomfrey, who proceeded to shove potions down Hermione's throat before telling her to take the next two weeks off of hospital duty.

Hermione just nodded slightly as she shivered again. Fleur - who had yet to let go of her - tightened her hold around her waist. Fleur had been forced into having treatment for her still bleeding leg but she had yet to turn back into the human Fleur and more and more feathers seemed to sprout all over her body as her wings lazily flapped on her back - half split between returning to under her skin or remaining out for all to see. Hermione glanced at Evangeline. "Care to explain what's got my girlfriend all riled up enough to shift?"

Evangeline opened her mouth to explain before promptly shutting it. She glanced at Danielle, who scoffed under her breath. "Do not make me explain," She said to her sister," She asked you."

"Oui," Evangeline said back," But-"

"Oh sweet Circe!" Amelie said loudly, shoving her way to the front of the group," Fleur is like zis because 'er mate 'as been-"

"Amelie!" Both Evangeline and Danielle cried, jamming their elbows into their sister's stomach - who doubled over and spat out a French swear at the pain. When it looked like she was going to continue to speak, they both grabbed her by the arms and pulled her over to where the rest of the Beauxbatons students were watching the proceedings with a hint of amusement.

Cedric had appeared a few minutes ago followed closely by an irate looking Krum.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione turned her head over to where Andromeda was standing, arms crossed over her chest angrily as she spoke to Krum. "SABOTAGING ANOTHER CHAMPION IS ONE THING BUT ATTACKING THEM OUTRIGHT IS ANOTHER THING COMPLETELY! NO, MR KRUM - YOU MAY NOT INTERRUPT WHILE I'M TALKING. MARK MY WORDS, MR KRUM, THIS WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!"

With that, Andi stalked away from him. She sunk to her knees in front of Hermione and checked her over for any injuries. "That boy-" She didn't finish the statement before she pulled Hermione into a tight hug - causing a still tense Fleur to let out an angry hiss. "Oh, calm yourself," She chided lightly," You saved her, she's fine. We're family - I am of no threat to your relationship."

Fleur narrowed her eyes but stopped hissing and Andi sighed before standing. "Miss Delacour," She said sternly," You better tell her soon otherwise I will have to take matters into my own hands." 

Hermione chose not to ask what Andi meant as she turned around in Fleur's arms just before the scores were about to be announced. She rested her hand on Fleur's cheek and smiled. "I'm fine," She said," You did it, Fleur - I'm safe. You can stop worrying."

Fleur cocked her head to the side in confusion as her wings slowly slumped on her back and began the slightly painful retraction back into her body. She reached up and held Hermione's hand in her own and leaned into her girlfriend's touch. " 'Ow do you know I am worried?" She teased lightly.

"I just can," Hermione's brow furrowed before she picked up Fleur's free hand and pressed it against her chest," I feel it here - you're worried now and you were nervous during the Quidditch game." She let out a small huff. "Don't worry," She said," I'm probably imagining-"

She didn't get the chance to finish as Fleur surged forward and claimed her lips.

Even when the scores were announced (Fleur coming in first with Cedric next and then Krum being disqualified for 'intentional sabotage'), even as a bunch of boys wolf-whistled, they still didn't part.


	16. Chapter 16

"So," Hermione said as she dumped a musty old tome on the pair's usual study table.

It had been exactly a week since the Second Task and the couple found it difficult to find privacy now. Eliza - ever since the task had ended - had become something akin to a helicopter parent. She hovered over Hermione like she was scared the girl would completely disappear again - although Hermione had done herself no favours when she had spent the night of the task in the Beauxbatons carriage, curled up with Fleur on her bed.

Fleur looked up from her work with her eyebrows raised in confusion. She inspected the book but found that it had no title. "What is zat?" She asked as Hermione sat in the seat next to her.

"Interesting reading," Hermione replied. She ran her finger across the spine of the book. "Andi gave it to me the day after you pulled me out of the lake - she got it out of the Black ancestral library."

"Oh?" Fleur asked softly - still as confused as before," What is it about?"

"Mating habits of Magical Creatures and Beings," Hermione replied. A smile appeared on her face. "There's a fascinating chapter on Veela."

Fleur opened her mouth before she closed it again. She looked at Hermione again - who was biting at her lip to contain her laughter. "I am sorry?" Fleur offered up. Hermione raised an eyebrow and it was like a dam broke and Fleur immediately launched into an explanation. "I would 'ave told you eventually! I promise! It was just- I mean...I was not sure 'ow to approach ze conversation. I did not want to scare you off! I was just-"

She was cut off quickly by Hermione's lips on hers and Fleur froze completely.

"Idiot," Hermione said softly as she pulled away," You couldn't scare me off if you tried."

Fleur was still in shock. "But-but," She stuttered out," It is not confusing for you? You are not confused by ze choosing? Or-or...?"

"Oh no," Hermione said quickly," This is the most confusing thing that has ever happened to me. Trust me, Fleur, I am incredible confused. But, it doesn't matter. If anything, a bond between us makes sense. It's nice to know that I'm not going completely batshit crazy about feeling your emotions."

Fleur opened her mouth again before she winced. "I promise zat I would 'ave told you," She said lamely, looking down at the table and inspecting the wood grain in embarrassment," I just did not know 'ow."

Hermione laughed as she reached for one of Fleur's hands. "I know," She said with a small smile," I know you would have. It seems though," She flipped the book open to where the bookmark was keeping a page," That Andi got a bit impatient with you."

She picked up the note that was wedged in the page and waved it tauntingly at Fleur - who rolled her eyes and plucked it from her girlfriend's grip. It was written in Andromeda's swirling cursive.

_Hermione-_

_Read this page.  
It's important and I am sure that you will understand.  
Before you ask, the answer is yes_

_\- Andromeda  
P.S. If Fleur is reading this then, congratulations, I have solved your problem for you_

Fleur groaned and dropped her head down onto the book. "I zink zat she 'ates me," She managed to get out - even though her voice was muffled by the pages.

"She doesn't hate you," Hermione said with a small smile that Fleur matched when she turned to look at her," She just doesn't understand why you're such a mess."

Fleur scoffed lightly as she sat up properly, a cute pout on her lips. "I am not a mess," She said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sure you're not," Hermione consoled her, lightly patting her on the shoulder as a small smile played on her lips.

"I am serious 'Ermione," Fleur mumbled," I am not a mess."

Hermione just raised an eyebrow before giving in. She linked her fingers together at the back of Fleur's neck as she smiled and leaned forward - connecting their lips together softly. "Now then," She said with an exasperated look when a dopey smile appeared on her girlfriend's face after their kiss," Do you have any books that I can read on this subject or any more accurate information on it?"

Fleur - with the same dopey smile still on her face - nodded hurriedly. "Of course, of course," She said, bolting out of her chair and knocking it over in the process. She gave Hermione a sheepish smile and held out her hand for her Chosen to take. "I 'ave zem in my room in ze carriage. Maman owled zem to me a few weeks ago."

Hermione just smiled and rose from her seat, slipping her hand into Fleur's. "Alright then," She said," Let's get these books and you can explain to me why you were so worried about telling me."

* * *

"Whoa!" Eliza exclaimed as she tripped over her own feet in shock.

Danielle poked her head out from the alcove she was standing in, a book open in her hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Eliza replied, dusting off her clothes and standing upright. She frowned. "What are you doing here?" She asked," I'm pretty sure that your fancy carriage is warmer than this place." She inclined her head to the small alcove that Danielle had slotted herself into.

The Veela just shrugged. "Ze Carriage is busy," She said with a frown," Amelia is writing letter after letter to Maman for confirmation about what myself and Evangeline told 'er and Fleur is 'aving one of 'er gay panics because 'Ermione smiled at 'er earlier."

There was a time where Eliza would have offered her cousin a sharp retort but she found that she no longer had the motivation to do so - shrugging in response and scoffing slightly. "Is my sister in the Carriage?"

It was Danielle's turn to shrug. "She was when I left earlier. Evangeline is making Fleur keep 'er bedroom door open so zey do not end 'aving sex while we are all zere."

She almost laughed before she frowned again. "Make sure that that door is always open," She said," I don't want to hear about your cousin having sex with my little sister. I can't promise that Fleur will go back to France alive."

Danielle laughed - throwing her head back. "I will be sure to pass ze message on."

"Cool." Eliza flashed her a thumbs up. She started to head off again before she backed up again and leaned against Danielle's alcove. "Are you busy right now?"

"No," Danielle shook her head," Why?"

Eliza quirked an eyebrow before throwing up her hands. "Why does everybody assume that I'm up to something?!"

"You 'ad zis look on your face," Danielle replied," It is ze same one zat Amelie gets when she is planning somezing stupid. So, what is ze plan and what exactly are we doing?"

Eliza allowed a shocked look to cloud her features before she grinned like a wolf. "A friend of mine is in detention with Snape-"

"Ze bat man who does not understand zat shampoo is a zing?" Danielle interrupted.

"Yeah, that's him," Eliza nodded," So, Padma is in detention with him because of a prank that she took the fall for even though I was the one that did it and I kinda promised that I would get her out of it. So, Danielle, you up for a good old prison break?"

Danielle studied her for a moment, head cocked to the side in confusion. She searched her cousin's face for any hint of teasing and didn't know whether she should be relieved or worried when she saw none. She contemplated the offer for another moment or two before she said and nodded.

" 'Ow do you want to do zis?"


	17. Chapter 17

Fleur wrapped Hermione's scarf tighter around her neck as she walked around the castle.

Hermione was still in lessons and, usually, Fleur would wait outside the classroom for her but her Chosen was staying until dinner so she could get some extra studying done with the teacher. So, Fleur was left to her own devices as she wandered the length of the castle. It wasn't the most interesting of pastimes but she made do.

"Ah! Just the girl I was looking for!"

Fleur jumped slightly at the voice before whipping around - her hand going to where her wand had been stashed in her pocket. 

Tonks was leaning against one of the walls - a grin on her face as she looked over at Fleur.

"Oui?" The Veela willed herself to relax," What did you need?"

It was rare for one of the Auror guards talk to a member of the Flock. They were more seen than heard.

"Just a status report," Tonks shrugged, pushing herself off of the wall without a care in the world," Word on the street is that the hunters are getting a bit riled. Krum's humiliation during the Second Task is making them a bit more violent than usual. They're getting tense in their ranks so you and your Flock should watch out."

Fleur thought for a moment before sighing. "Are you saying zat you and your team cannot do zeir jobs properly?"

Tonk's hair went red for a fleeting moment before returning to bright pink as she shook her head with a grin. "Not at all," She replied," But it's better to be cautious. We're not gonna let any harm come to you guys but it would do us a massive favour if you guys didn't go around flaunting yourselves in clear view of them, okay?"

"Fine," Fleur said as she flicked her hair over her shoulder," I will pass ze message on. Did you need somezing else?"

Tonks glanced around the area to check that they were alone before straightening her back and allowing her hair to turn a flaming red colour.

"This is, of course, all of the record," She said slowly before brandishing her wand at Fleur," But what are you intentions with my little sister?"

"Your little sister?" Fleur asked softly," Which one?"

"Hermione, of course! Merlin, Delacour, you're not dating Eliza! Of course I mean Hermione!"

"What do you mean my intentions wiz 'er?" She said, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Your intentions!" Tonks snapped," Like, you know, what did you plan to do with your relationship! Because, listen here, Delacour, if you break her heart then it won't be the Hunters that'll get you, it'll be me!"

Fleur nearly facepalmed. It seemed that the idiocy of the British Wizarding Community had infected even the younger members. She nodded to herself discreetly. There was only one thing to do - steal Hermione away before she too, could become infected by the disease of idiocy.

"Of course," She said to Tonks, not taking her seriously in the slightest.

"Well?!" Tonks demanded, her hands settling on her hips," What do you have to say for yourself?! Huh? What are you intentions with my little sister?!"

"I want to marry her," Fleur deadpanned.

"Wha-what?"

"She is my mate," Fleur continued," Customarily, a Veela and zeir Chosen go zrough a bonding ceremony after a few years of courting. Of course, if 'Ermione does not wish to marry me zen I will be 'appy wiz being engaged until we die." She flashed Tonks a smile. "Is zat all you needed to talk to me about?"

"Merlin," Tonks muttered under her breath as Fleur left the area," I owe Mum twelve Galleons."

* * *

Padma smiled to herself as she relaxed on the bank of the Black Lake. 

The cold winter chill had given way for a slightly warmer spring breeze that was tolerable to Hogwarts students but still unbearably cold for the Beauxbatons students - which was probably why Fleur Delacour had taken to walking around the castle wearing Hermione's Ravenclaw scarf and hat.

Currently though, both Fleur and Hermione were on the opposite side of the Lake to where Luna and Padma were. If she were to squint then Padma could just about make out their figures - draped over each other and lips only breaking apart to take an occasional breath but those were few and far between.

"Don't spy," Luna reminded her again, lightly swatting Padma with an old leaf that she had found on the floor," It's rude."

Padma just rolled her eyes and laced their fingers together. "I wasn't spying," She scoffed lightly," They're in public - if I was truly interested in watching them snog then I would go hide in a tree nearby or something - not sit on the opposite side of the- Bloody hell! Luna! Avert your eyes! Hermione's hands are roaming!"

Padma clamped her hands over her eyes quickly, tearing her gaze away from where Hermione had moved to straddle Fleur - hands disappearing under the French girl's clothes.

Next to her, Luna giggled slightly and pulled her hands away.

"It's safe to look now," Luna murmured," Fleur and Hermione are leaving."

Padma cautiously looked through the gaps in her fingers and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Fleur pulling Hermione towards the Beauxbatons Carriage where they were, most likely, going to continue their make out session.

"Thank Merlin," She muttered," We're lucky that Eliza wasn't here - she'd go mental if she saw that."

Luna giggled and jerked her chin towards the opposite end of the lake where Eliza was walking with Danielle and Evangeline nearby. Even from the distance that they were at, Padma could still see the way that Eliza's fists were clenched as she looked in the direction that Fleur and Hermione had disappeared to. Danielle seemed to be smothering her laughter while Evangeline had no such qualms.

She had doubled over and was clutching at her stomach while Eliza started yelling - although Padma couldn't work out what was being said due to the distance between them.

"Five sickles says that Eliza tries to break into the Beauxbatons Carriage later," Padma said softly, watching as Danielle and Evangeline tried to distract Eliza from whatever plan of revenge she was going to enact on Hermione's girlfriend.

"Five sickles on Evangeline trying to help her just to piss off Fleur?" Luna offered up her own bet.

They grinned and shook on it.

* * *

Amelie slumped on her desk in her room. 

It was empty save for her. Evangeline and Danielle were who knows where - probably walking around Hogsmeade with Eliza.

Things had been awkward between the three of them since the First Task and Amelie wasn't entirely where she was meant to go from there. She had always had her sisters to fall back on when she was unsure of something and having them tell her that she was wrong about something was a shock to the system. It was confusing and strange and Amelie threw herself into finding out the truth.

A part of her didn't entirely trust what her sisters had told her. She adored her father - even if he wasn't her mother's mate. Amelie had shadowed him around the house from the moment that she could walk, constantly following him around without a care in the world. Amelie had always favoured her father over her mother - even if her sisters preferred their Maman. She wanted to believe that he was always in the right - especially about anything in regard to their distant English cousin.

But, then again, Evangeline and Danielle had never lied to her before. In fact, Danielle had tried it once, just to see if she could, but she had cut herself off the moment the words started to leave her mouth. It was unknown if that was because of a magical thing or if Danielle felt a crushing weight of guilt but, it didn't really matter.

They had never lied to her before and she knew that they wouldn't start doing it now - especially about something so important.

Amelie sighed deeply before capping the lid of her inkpot. She checked her letter for any mistakes before nodding once - satisfied with her work. She rolled it up and sealed it with a flick of her wand before offering it to Evangeline's pet owl - even when the three of them were fighting, they still used each other's things without even a second thought and Amelie couldn't be more happy about that arrangement if she tried. 

"Take zis to Maman," She ordered softly, feeding the owl a few treats before throwing open the bedroom windows. Evangeline's owl was out there quickly and soon became nothing more than a dot in the sky. "And wait for an answer!" She yelled after it.

Sighing to herself, Amelie shut the windows and threw on a jumper - more than chilled by the Scottish breeze that had entered her room.

" _What is wrong with Fleur?"_ She asked as she stepped into the living area - eyebrow raised in confusion when she saw Fleur staring off into the fireplace, hugging a pillow to her chest with a goofy smile on her face.

" _'Ermione kissed her outside of the carriage a few minutes ago before going back to the castle,"_ One of the Flock members said as she leafed through a magazine without looking up," _We've got another twenty minutes of this before Fleur goes back to normal."_


End file.
